NEW
by J Wolf Silver
Summary: I don't now what's going on anymore. First I was home. Then in another world. In order for me to live here I must learn everything I can about here, As well as to make sense of why I'm even here. Hopefully this wont turn into a horror film but then again I'm in the world of RWBY right? What could possibly go wrong?
1. Awoken

**Authors Note**

 **here and for those of you who know the situation, thank you for following this story over to this account. Your Awesome! I will not edit any ANs for chapter 1-24.**

 **For those reading this for the first time, I was Alpha Beowolf 2.0 but this is my main account now. Here it goes!**

 **Hey guys this is Alpha Beowolf 2.0 here and I just wanted to tell you that these first 8 chapters were written by the original Alpha Beowolf and I'm just the new guy who he has so kindly given me his account so I can finish his stories and start my own. I didn't really do anything with the chapters he's already written except spell and grammar correct I am going to leave the author notes alone though. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **See Ya on the flip side.**

I sat around the large spacious room playing StarCraft like any other Wednesday night. My fingers sore and tired from constantly clicking through the ten wins I already taken, ready to rank in my eleventh. Flipping my long black bangs out of my eye, I quickly returned to my match ready to take the win by destroying the last enemy base.

My army grew closer and closer to the enemy's front door, unknowing of the danger I posted. The second the first unit stepped into visual range of the base, I sent my men into a bloody battle that lasted five minutes.

Through the death and destruction I managed to glimpse of the small white text on the bottom of my screen.

"Team 3 eliminated." Was its title as the victory screen commenced for me.

Cheering for myself in the dark blue room, I turned off my laptop and put in the charger before placing it on top of my Xbox that rested next to my T.V.

To celebrate, I decided to watch YouTube on my console. Turning on my screen then the system, I sat on top of my breathtaking, a large breath in and then out. The Machine displayed the normal screen of the desktop and the many options.

I turned on my controller and scrolled down to click on recent. I clicked onto the YouTube app and waited for the screen. As the app loaded, my window started to rattle slightly, making a large uproar that ripped through the entire house.

I ignored the racket and flipped through my favorite episodes of a little show called RWBY. The sixteenth episode of the show of the first volume was one of my favorites, mainly because it showed a large plot coming forward and an awesome fight scene. Not to say volume two didn't have any good ones.

I clicked on the video and simply waited for the awesome music of Jeff Williams to greet me. I waited and waited for the song to play, only to be greeted by the same loading screen. I sighed as I backed out and re-entered, meeting the same fate as before.

I only growled angrily before grabbing my iPod that laid on the table next to me. I quickly put in the password and turned on the YouTube app. It loaded like normal and a list of last watched videos, episode sixteen being the first, popped up on the screen.

I clicked on it and waited. The small mechanical object just kicked me out of the app saying that the video couldn't be displayed.

"Come on!" I yelled impatiently at all my electronic devices as even louder noises roared from my Window.

I grew tired of the window and looked out of the room for what could be making the noise. The noise became louder but there wasn't anything unusual, just my plain old backyard and my deck. I popped my head back in the room and began to turn off all my machines due to their uselessness.

"Come here." A voice came from outside, chilling me to the bone for an odd reason. Both of my parents were gone for work so I knew it couldn't be them, but still my curiosity and fear grew.

"Life has come."

I cocked an eyebrow at my window before changing out of my grey shorts with no shirt into something civil. After three minutes of finding something; I grabbed my clear dark blue shirt, grey jeans and a grey and dark brown windbreaker that wrapped around me comfortably.

I grabbed a pair of white socks and a pair of grey running shoes before actually leaving the comfort of my home to investigate the noise that spoke to me.

I opened my front door, jumped off the staircase and began to make my way to the backyard. The sky matched my driveway, sheer black as the cold air nearly burned my hands. A tan gate separated me and the backyard as my fear took over my thoughts.

 _What if it's a killer or some kidney stealer?_ I asked myself as I placed my hand on the handlebar of the gate. As my thumb met the cold, metal bar lock I began to wonder why I would even do this in the first place.

A random voice I never herd is telling me to go to my backyard when no one but me was home. That's some pretty shady stuff there, but despite all that, my body moved onward. I held the metal bar and pushed it open, cringing slightly to take a surprise hit or something, but nothing happend.

I recovered soon after as I began to walk onward into the darkness. I began to look around my open lawn to see no one there as the noise suddenly stopped.

"Welcome," The voice said, scarring me as I took a fighting pose to protect myself, "To your new life."

I panicked and looked around to see nothing but a black blur zip past me, paralyzing my body from its ambush before hitting me, knocking me to the ground. As I lay on the ground, my vision was being overtaken by the darkness as I saw the blur fade in the distance.

My vision readjusted after what felt like an eternity of sheer slumber, but something haunted me. The room. The room, was nothing but darkness itself in its purest from surrounding me in its cold embrace. I tried to move, but it was like I suffering from sleep parallelization as I couldn't even wiggle out, just forced to look ahead.

"You are my beast, you are my destroyer and there isn't anything you can do about it."

A high pitched demoniac voice came from the darkness, nearly scaring me to death. All attempts I made to communicate were thrashed by my inability to move.

"At first I was going to unleash you into the world to destroy it, but I have a better idea. I'm going to let you roam it first. Make friends, live your life, then I'll make you kill them all. That's seems much more fun, don't you think?" It asked rhetorically before continuing, "Yes that does sound amusing, alright that is what I'll do. In the matter of fact I'll even let you try to cure yourself, so you'll understand the meaning of failure to. Now be gone from my sights!" The voice demanded returning to me to my slumbers and to my dreams of complete darkness.

I re-awoke again in a well decorated room. The stain glass floor filled my eyes with light that blinded me for mere seconds before I regained my senses.

"Stay where you are!"

A girlish voice shouted gaining my full attention from my strange dream. I looked over to my right to see four girls standing across from a sitting well-dressed man. The first person I managed to fully make out was a girl dressed up like little red riding hood who was pointing a large scythe at me.

"Woah, calm down there I just woke up." I quickly defended.

But something was even weirder than the dark guy who speaks like a horrible villain from the eighties. The first girl was dressed like little red riding hood, the second was dressed with a white combat skirt with long white hair, the third was a black haired girl with a big black bow resting on her head and the fourth and final was a girl in Spartan armor with long red hair and green eyes.

 _Holy sh*t it's team RWBY! Well more like RWB and P._

"Who are you?" The girl in white asked with a sense of aggression in her voice.

"I think I'm a guy?" I said, trying to lighten the mood, but in Beacon apparently when a guy shows up in a high strict area and responds in a joke manor, you get a hit in the head with the side of a giant scythe gun.

"Ow, that hurt!" I complained holding my right cheek while getting back up from the floor.

"How did you get here?" asked the white haired girl, who I recognized as Weiss signalling the red girl, Ruby, to be prepared to hit me again.

"Would you believe me if I said from an unknown thing hitting me in the back of my head?" With that I was on the floor yet again.

"Gah you b-" I held my tongue knowing the next thing I was going to say was going to get me a bullet through my skull.

I got up once again a moved my head slightly away from the giant weapon this time.

"What was that portal you came from?"

"Didn't you answer your last question?"

She growled as she snapped her fingers, making now the amazon to unsheathe a large spear.

"Answer the question." She stated impatiently now tapping her foot.

"I don't actually know." I said laughing nervously, scratching the back of my head as the weapons to drew closer to me.

"Alright last question, why shouldn't we arrest you?" She asked, curious of my next answer.

"Cause I didn't do anything wrong?" I stated, making her laugh slightly.

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" She started, "You're in Beacon academy's Headmaster's office, a clear state of trespassing on private property, not to mention illegal government trespassing, both worth a few years in a prison."

"How about I don't know how I got here, because I was knocked out and woke up in a room of sheer darkness, then I listened to some demon thing talk about the 'great destroyer' then I faded back out, woke up here, and got brutally beaten by a girl with a giant, yet impressive, scythe!?" I asked putting almost everything I said before together for the girl.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow before nodding to Ruby, who now slammed the her stupid weapon in the side of my head, harder than before, nearly knocking me out again. I was starting to think she might be enjoying this.

I fell to the ground, now feeling something leak from the side of my head. I gripped the side of my head feeling the pain as well as the cool liquid. Retracting my hand back on the floor, I left a small trail of blood on the clean floor from the process.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you? I'm Weiss Schnee, honor student and heiress to Schnee Dust co. And you expect me to think demons are real?"

"Then what do you think I am? Some type of super criminal?"

"No if you were you would've made a better story, and the fact that your aura didn't take the hit nor recovered that gash on your head makes it hard to believe that you can use you're semblance. I believe the knocked out part is true but the demons part…"The male voice stated before standing up.

Through the bodily fluid that fickle with my eye, I looked up to see the man as Ozpin with a serious look on him watching me fully.

"You mentioned a great destroyer, what is that?"

"I don't know the thing just told me I was him and that he'll let me go for now for his amusement."

I told him all I knew about the darkness but I really wanted to focus on my injury.

"Pyrrha." He asked the girl almost as if he knew what I wanted. She nodded before stepping closer to me.

"No! You stay away lady." I made it clear to the girl who was walking towards me.

"Calm down, she's only going to heal the cut." He replied calmly to my edgy tone of voice.

"This will only hurt slightly." She stated in a quiet tone placing a hand on my head.

"Oh yeah cause me getting hit in the first place didn't hurt at all." I said sarcastically before feeling a large burning pain run through me as I felt the numbness of my skull. It took about a second of pain but it was still not pleasant.

"Better?" He asked turning away from me and watching the window.

"Great destroyer, talking darkness…" He pondered on the info as he gazed into the beyond. While he was doing so, I got back up and cracked the bones of my neck.

The girl known as Pyrrha only looked at me apologetically, in which I just looked away sadly looking at Weiss by mistake, but by the time I realized she was giving me a stare, Ozpin started to slip into deep thought and started to whisper to himself, no longer paying attention.

As the Headmaster was consumed in thought, I showed Weiss my 'Favorite' finger and began to walk around the room. There wasn't anything important or new but it was still amazing to see. From the strange machines to the planes that flew past the windows and just plain everything.

If I didn't get hit in the head I would be enjoying myself much more then I was. I mean, I was moved to a meeting place with a badly lit area, then knocked out again and apparently teleported into Ozpin's office. It just doesn't add up. I guess that's what's Ozpin's is trying to figure out by my story as well.

"I believe you."

"What?"

I snapped my head around peering into the older man's eyes. Just by looking at the other four girls faces, you could clearly tell that they were even more confused than I was.

"Care to elaborate why you do?" Weiss asked the Adult, whose only reply was a simple wave of his hand, dismissing them from the room.

The four girls were at first slow in their movement before picking up pace after they reached the door. The door slammed closed quietly but to me, made a loud awkward bundle of creeks and a slam soon after.

"The hand was for you to." He stated coldly before sitting back down in his chair, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Feel free to notify the authorities and they'll return you wherever you live."

I felt a sudden sense of nervousness and cowardice consume as I gathered up the way to tell him.

"Umm…About that…"

He only stopped his paperwork to now look at me with curious look.

"Unless you know what that portal thing was, I kind of can't get home." I said giggling to myself trying to lessen my words.

Ozpin cocked an eyebrow before looking up at the roof.

"There is always something new around every new corner." He stated before returning his gazes upon me.

"Sadly neither I or any other person that I know, could tell you about that. Just tell me where you live and I'll figure out the way to get you around Vale."

"That's another problem, I kind of don't live in Vale."

He began to look at me as though I was crazy or some sort of sort orphan.

"You're not from Vale?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. you must be from the far Vacuo." He stated trying to fix the puzzle.

"No, i'm actuall-"

I took a minute to think about what I was about to say. I can't just tell him that I'm from another world, he'll kick me out thinking that I'm crazy.

"Athens."

"I see." He said looking back out the window again.

"One last question then."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what knocked you out? Any form or object that could've done something, like teleport you?"

Thinking of a lie I began to ramble on, using various shows and movies as my inspiration.

"I was alone in the city searching for someone personal, sadly the only thing I found was a small device like object made out of stone."

"I see, what else?" Ozpin asked taking an interest in the story.

"I pressed the button that rested on the top but nothing happened. I looked around and then I just randomly got knocked out." I told him, keeping a misty but clear ending.

He ended the conversation by dismissing me with his hand much like the girls. Nodding my head, I began to take my leave in sheer confusion on what was I going to do.

 _I could go to Vale. No that won't do, there's nothing for me there._

I continue to the door. my thoughts bedeviling me as I gripped the wooden texture. The smooth feeling calmed me slightly.

"Athens." Ozpin talked to himself again leaning his chair to get a better view of the window.

"Tell me, what was it like? to live in such a thriving town, to not worry about other civilizations declaring war on enjoy the advanced technology that we still barely recieve."

Ozpin sounded different. Normally he had such a calm and determined voice but not now. His words were close to poison as his body nearly clutched together.

"I never been to other places. I just assumed it was like Athens; quiet, nice, organized."

"You thought wrong." His voice growing cold.

Naturally I wanted to get out of there, so with that in mind I slowly pushed open the door and took a step out.

He made no reaction as I left the room and closed the door quickly. I picked up my slow walking pace greatly as I zoomed away from the door and into the hallway. The hallways were almost like mazes when you walk without purpose.

One second I almost walked inside of a class that I assumed was weapon handling, then I was on the bottom floor garden, then the cafeteria and finally in the library.

The large rows of bookcases as well as the large group of students that roamed around clear my mind with awe. I stood there dumbfounded at the enchanting look of the room. I spaced out on the sight, making me undergo wonder worship.

The emotions soon passed as I felt a hand touch on my shoulder.

"Having fun?"

My attention turned behind me to see Weiss standing next to me.

"Does it matter?" I asked the girl who turned from a sarcastic tone to a stern one.

"Yes, i've been tasked to remove you from Beacon and escort you to Vale."

"Wait what?"

Deep down I knew I had to go, but it would've been nice to stay. Weiss then signalled me to follow her, as I began to take my sad walk out of the amazing school.

After a long walk later in silence, we watched a small grey ship land on a small black landing area. The aircraft landed in near silence and opened the door. I gave a sigh and took my place on the airship, But Weiss instead took a step back and closed the door.

Before I could say something, the ship took off much faster then when I was watching it and made noise no matter what it did.

The small, grey area provided nothing to do so I simply sat down and closed my eyes giving out another sigh.

 _"What else could go wrong?"_ I asked sarcastically to no one before feeling a large wave of air push me.

"The hell?" I asked recovering before hearing a large bang from behind.

"What's happening?" I yelled out to the cockpit.

"Hang on kid!" Was the only reply I heard before blacking out into darkness.

 **Author notes**

 **Hello lads and ladies my name is Alpha Beowolf and this shall be my newest of stories. I would like to say thank you for reading this simple chapter and ask of you to place down a review or P.M with ideas for this story so i can help improve the story to make more enjoyable for you. With that in mind i will see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!**

 **(P.S. This account now belongs to me, Alpha Beowolf 2.0, The first eight chapters of this story belong to the first Alpha Beowolf so from this point on I will not touch the Author notes. Thanks for reading)**


	2. Darkness

I weakly opened my eyes. The only thing I could make clear was the Bullhead, at least parts of it. Cracking my neck, my vision came to me, as well as my numbed body's control. Lifting my head, I could tell we crashed due to the many metal scraps and fire that surrounded me.

Through the pain and weird feelings, I managed to get on my feet by grabbing onto a loose pipe, now emerging from the ship's wall. I looked around what remained of the passenger bay of the ship to meet nothing.

I went to help the pilot but when I entered the cockpit I knew he was gone. No one lives with a large piece of the ship replacing their chest. The very sight sickened me to the point that I left the ship in blind panic.

It took a good five minutes of walking (as well as disposing my last meal) to recover from the sight. But there was something else. I didn't know where to go, or even where I was for that matter. I was unprepared and confused, not to mention the panicking in my mind.

The area changed from the plane crash, into a dark forest as my feet continued onward.

 _How am I going to survive! I got no food, no water or a place to sleep. I could keep on walking but in the end i'm probably just going to die doing that._

I pondered to myself as I stepped over a bush. But there was something odd. The bush had two textures. One, you're typical leaf life feel and the other, Fur. Before I could react, a shadow fell upon me as the sounds of growls merged with them..

I peeked my head to left, only to be horrified. A large werewolf like creature that had grown a skeleton over it's head like armor stared down at me. The animal's glowing red eyes peered into mine, taking control of my fear.

It was like I was paralyzed, every muscle refused to move as the creature hovered over me. The jaws of the beast came closer to my face, ready to finish me with one attack and all I did was close my eyes and waited in the darkness.

Seconds passed by, but to me it felt like hours before I opened my eyes again. The first thing that greeted me was a tree. I blinked and looked to my right, then to my left to see nothing.

I took a step back trying to find any signs where the Grimm would've gone to but failing in the end. Taking a deep breath in and out, I turned around and continued to run, puzzled why my life didn't end. Not that I was complaining.

It was a good hour of walking after the event. The sky dimmed slightly and the trees became quiet. I didn't encounter anything from that point so I assumed I was either in a safe zone or right next to some type of Anti-Grimm zone.

The forest was pretty through out of all the problems I encounter. I never liked nature a whole lot, but the slow waving trees and the falling leaves made the scene look amazing. Looking at the view, I forgot to look in front of me, I barely even noticed the large hole in front of me until I fell into the darkness of a cave.

I landed on my feet with a small amount of recoil. I felt good just for landing the fall but retracted said emotions when I realised I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I took a step only to be tripped, meeting a rocky floor.

My left hand fell upon a smooth texture stick to the rest of my body. Groaning in pain, I stood back up and grabbed the object underneath me.

"Why would this be here?"

I asked myself before taking a look at the wooden item. I identified it as a torch that was dropped but for what reason still pasted me.

Sighing, my legs followed the path in front of me, hoping to find a exit of some sort. Adjusting my eyes,I tried to see better within the darkness or a fire for my torch but lost at both things. As I walked, I felt the area growing colder and colder, chilling the warmth of me.

The feeling I was being watched haunted over me as the noises of things moving across the long narrow hallways of the cave freaked me out.

"There you are."

A familiar voice called out through the darkness. I jumped nearly hitting my head off the roof of the cave and used the torch to try and defend myself from whatever was talking.

"Soon it shall reach night, and soon you shall be mine to have."

"What are talking about? Who are you?"

A slight chuckle echoed.

"Do you not remember? I am the one who brought you here. I am the one who gave you new life."

I grew silent. The voice in the shadows, could it really be him?

"I can sense the confusion. It pleasures me so. But to put your mind at bay I shall tell you that it is me, the one in the darkness from before."

"What do you want from me? What did I do to you?"

"It's not about what you did, It's about who you are. You and me are the same. Darkness hiding from the light, waiting to be free."

"I am free! I just got out of Beacon and was-"

"Heading where? Vale? Athens? none of these places can save you, only you can save you."

"Shut up, talk normally for once in your life!"

I threw the stick into the darkness, hoping to land a hit. The sounds of a stick hitting off of something emerged after a few seconds after the throw, creating a sound wave of pain to follow after.

"DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE!" The voice yelled in rage, shaking the cave and creating new debris.

"You will not test me! For I am eternal!"

"Didn't sound like it."

That got another large roar and something out of the darkness hitting me over the head.

"If you wish to fight, I will gladly kill you now and start a new."

"A new what? What are you even doing here?"

"You will find out soon enough. Remember when the night comes, you are mine."

With that, the voice ceased. Blinking, I saw the area slowly being relit into the room. The once dark tunnel was, turned into ancient pathway, filled with artifacts and sculptures that pleased the eye. But the most important part was the small walkway that lead back to the surface.

I ran to the stairs and thus making it back to the surface floor. The tall grass, and lush bushes and flowers scented the air and relaxed me.

"That guy, He sure loves to run his mouth." Grunting with satisfaction, The open path lead me to wherever, both cheering me up but making me nervous at the same time.

 **Author Notes**

 **Hello lads and ladies I'm back with a new chap. Sorry for being shorter than the first but fills its purpose in a nice way. Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye!**


	3. What the?

I've been walking for three straight hours throughout the forest. My legs weak and my breath heavy. The air chilled me as I made my way through the dirt road. Sleep, that was on my mind as the once bright sun dimmered to the shattered moon the arose, darkening the area quickly.

I wanted to rest, that was the only thing that comforted me, but I had to go, I didn't know why but I had to, as if something was calling to me to run away. The moon fully rose after god knows how long but it stood there, broken and hurt it watched the earth below.

I sighed deeply before stopping. I couldn't go on, I had to rest, my body locked up and tired. It practically forced me to lay down on the soft cold grass and close my eyes, hearing something in the darkness...laughter.

I awoke from my what seemed to be quick break to find something offsetting. I was back at Beacon again this time in a small organised room. I was laying in the only bed of the room but there was also a small wooden desk and a large window, draped over by red curtains

"What the hell?" I asked tired and confused.

"Good you're awake." A familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Ozpin?"

The white door creaked open to reveal the tall, nicely dressed man in my presence.

"That is correct. We went to expect the plane and found only the pilot but not you."

"Then how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, but in the end where are specially trained Hunters and huntresses, saving people and ensuring their safety is our job."

I pushed myself up from my bed, getting hit with a large sense of headaches and fatigue that nearly tipped me over again.

"Take it easy, we didn't spend all this time to find you just to see you die here because you were too stubborn to stay in bed."

"I'm fine." I lied weakly to the man who only shot me a unsure look.

"If that's the case then why are you supporting yourself on the desk?"

Realising that I was actually putting all my weight on the small desk, I gave a deep breath of defeat before pinching my nose with two fingers.

"There must be a reason why you take me to a dorm room instead of a hospital."

The grey haired professor only sighed before pulling out his tablet.

"You see, to get help in Remnant you need only to show proof of your birth or identification, but there's something off." I gulped at the sentence he was piecing together, "You. After filtering through every cities database, I found that they do not possess anything of that sort, no health card, no lien exchange, no mail service documents and no birth certificate, meaning that you didn't grow up in the city and that you were really just lying to me."

I didn't react, I was screwed. The most mysterious and probably dangerous man in RWBY just found a liar in his school of elite students.

"You have quite the story to you, not to mention the nerve to lie to someone like me."

 _Good game God it's been fun._ I thought to myself before waiting for the punishment.

"You fit in with this school."

"What?" I asked not expecting that reaction.

"You'd fit in here, you're obviously great at survival and to spend the night in the emerald forest without any kind of defense, proves that you can handle yourself and it would appear that you do have courage then compare to the lightly going passive man I met before."

"I-Um..."

"You dont have to say anything right now. You'll start school today, someone will give you a proper tour and a schedule later on today, so don't leave the room." He turned around and began to leave the room.

"Yeah sure." I replied thinking that was some sort of joke.

"Oh and I nearly forgot." He stated before turning back around. "I never got to catch your name yet."

"Alex."

"Very well Alex, I'll find you later on this morning."

With that he left my room, leaving me to the silence once again. I sighed before falling back to my bed.

"Beacon...I'm in Beacon."

I was happy but at the same time scared. I was joining probably the best school I knew but on the other side every one is older more experienced than me. I had no friends, I was alone in a world and nothing I could could fix that."

"Enjoying your gift?" A dark voice crawled in my mind. I jumped and flinched at the voice who only laughed slowly, "By night you are the great destroyer. By day you are nothing but a living creature awaiting death."

"Thanks for the morning motivation."

The voice only laughed again, creating an echo in my skull, "I'm curious, how much can you bare within these walls."

"What?"

There wasn't a response, only the silence of the room spoke. I looked around the room more, trying to find how the creature could have possibly got in here. Sadly no opportunities arrived when it came to voice but, I heard something behind my door.

Voices, three or four I couldn't tell I just knew there was four and they were guys due to the tone. I knew eavesdropping was considered not a nice thing to do, but in the end I'm just not a nice guy so I placed my left ear to the door.

"Hey, why was Ozpin in that dorm? No one lives there."

"Well then Sky, maybe there is someone living there now."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does Dove just shut it and let me think."

"Sorry Cardin."

The voice known as Dove responded, and slight hums were heard from the other voices as I began to wonder what to do.

 _Crap they're going to knock, then I'll have to answer it and talk to them which i guess wouldn't be too bad if they were a team of nice guys instead of bullies that loved to beat up people who are alone. Then_ I _can ignore them! No then they either open the door themselves and see me and get mad I didn't answer or they'll have the small chance of leaving._

I began to think of solutions or escape plans or something that prevented from getting in until I heard a fifth voice.

 _"_ What are you four doing?" A feminine voice asked in a cold demeanor.

"Nothing we were just wondering why was Ozpin in the empty dorm."

"Whatever Ozpin does is not in anyway effect on you ."

"I never said it did ma'am just curious."

"Well unfortunately I don't know either, but if Ozpin wishes to keep under the radar, then by any means do not open that door understood?" The girl demanded making the boys all get up and leave.

"Sure thing." The deepest voice and leader known as Cardin said firmly before hearing his footsteps disappearing down the hall.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door before the girl spoke again, "Ozpin, what are you planning?" She asked to no one before I heard her foot steps leaving the hall. I smiled softly thanking whoever made that chain of events just occur.

I turned my back from the door before I heard a knock on the other side.

"Alex, it's me."

"That was fast." I replied before opening the door to the educated and well mannered man.

"I was gone for thirty minutes Alex."

"Really? That long?"

Ozpin simply ignored the question and began to put his right hand in his corresponded pocket. After a second, he pulled out a scroll in its closed form and showed it to me.

"I'm going to text the teachers about you. I'm also going to tell them you didn't grow up in a city so they'll go easy on you when it comes to questions and course outcomes."

"Alright." I agreed to the term by nodding. He then placed the device in my hands.

"This is for you, it's a scroll durable and easy to use. I installed a few programs like youre classes and the timeline here as well as anything important about Beacon and Vale."

"Sweet thanks!"

Opening the tablet, I saw what he meant by a few programs, due to there only having four apps on the thing.

"Class and time for Beacon is the first one, the second is info on Beacon and Vale like I said before, but the other two are a few programs that best fit the school such as a aura reader and a messaging and phoning app."

I quickly took a look at the device and scrolled through the schedule for a few moments before clicking on the aura reader.

"There's nothing here."

I blankly stated looking back up at the man.

"I'll put you in the school's database that shall allow you to use your aura so the device may calculate it."

There was only one problem with that statement, aura. A power or ability that I did not control nor have.

"Umm..." Was all I could make out to him, and he seemed to understand completely.

"You may want to find a way to unlock that then, you'll die on a mission without it."

I was about to ask the man if he could unlock it for me or at least help me but before I could ask or form any type of question he already began to shut the door.

"Follow your schedule, you have Goodwitch but today, she is going out on a field trip to the forever forest so just get to her class and dont be late, I'm sure you'll do fine without me."

With that, the door closed again, leaving nothing but the silence of the room. Opening the device again, I clicked on what I had first.

 **DUELING AND SPARRING 9:00 AM Glynda Goodwitch**

"So I have Goodwitch first then. I guess I'll check the time and see- IT'S 8:50!"

I closed the scroll and ran out the door and down the narrow white hallway. I had no idea where I was going but that didn't stop me. I refused to be late on my first day! Not now!

I ran as fast as I could, my mind zoned out and cluttered as I ran through multiple emptying hallways looking for the sparring room. I was losing hope fast as the time on my scroll said it was turning 8:59am.

I kept on running and running before I saw someone entering a large brown door entrance. The girl was wearing a white long sleeved sweater with a pink skirt and with my knowledge on RWBY I knew it was Nora. Nora went on the trip to the forever forest with her team in Glynda's class so I made the biggest leap and decided to follow her into the class.

I stepped one foot in the classroom when the bell rang. looking around, I knew I was at the right classroom due to teams JNPR, RWBY and CRDL all sitting there in the bleachers watching walk onto the stage.

I took a random seat next to the door and another chair and looked up on to the teacher who was standing on the stage. She cleared her throat and scanned the the room from left to right.

She checked the students off from her scroll as she looked at everyone before she met my gaze.

"Are you suppose to be in this class right now, I don't recall ever seeing you." She asked, causing everyone in the class to look at me.

Feeling the tension from everyone I quickly gave an answer, "Yeah I am I'm just new."

"I don't recall getting any form of messaging fr-"

A ring from her scroll cut the well dressed teacher off from her statement. she checked what it was and then closed the object before taking a deep breath.

"I apologise for the trouble Alex, I am now informed by our lovely headmaster of your attendance here at our school."

With that she cleared her throat and began the lesson.

"As you may know, Vale is one of the four kingdoms in Vytval, cities offer protection, wealth, social opportunities and of course, food and water. It is important to know how to collect food and other supplies from nature in case of emergencies. That is why today, you and your team will be asked to fill up a jar from the trees in the forever forest and pass them in by the end of the day, once we arrive to the forest I will pass out the jars myself understood?"

Everyone shook their head in agreeance to the Women who then began to leave the room.

"Good, now children please follow me to the forest."

I got up from my seat before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I snapped my attention to see a boy like seven feet tall holding onto a mace in his left hand.

"I don't believe we met." the deep voice started sounding a lot like Cardin from behind my door. He gave a sly smile before leaning down to my eye level.

"You can call me Cardin, and I believe we can be the best of friends as long as we understand one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I responded curiously.

"You do whatever I say got it?"

The boys finger pressed against me pushing me back slightly. Before I could responded, the tall teenager pass me a taped box that by the sounds of it had some really angry wasps in there.

"Follow and carry this box for me." He demanding before moving past, nearly dragging me along as well as another student who was sighing to himself.

We finally made it to the forest. The red leaves were falling from there equally colored trees, the slight wind softly passed by me and the seven foot tall armored man chuckling to himself. Cardin picked up the jar for team CRDL and apparently me, because having no team, means I'm going to have to join one in which team CRDL loved having me on theirs so she allowed it.

She stopped in the middle of woods, said something I couldn't make out due to the angry wasps now being even more mad than before. The green haired guy named Russell pushed me along the way until we reached a hill peak, towering over everyone in our class including Pyrrha Nikos.

I was trying to hear the familiar scene take place but instead goddamn Sky and Dove kept on annoying me about the holding the box steady. So the only thing I saw was Juane stand reeled back his throw and somehow miss so badly it hit Cardin.

The other three on CRDL and I simply watched Juane get completely pummeled by Cardin before Russell went to fill up another jar of syrup. Cardin was saying something to juane but once again Dove and Sky are like team a#hole and kept on talking through it.

Russell came back with the jar and placed it beside me snickering to himself.

"Allright new guy, see that red haired girl over there?" He pointed directly at Pyrrha who was innocently wondering about her leader probably.

"Yeah so what?"

"Throw the jar at her and you'll see something funny."

"I dont know about that." I remarked rolling my eyes playfully trying to sweeten the deal.

"We'll get Cardin to leave you alone."

"And here we go!"

I agreed loudly standing up and reselling my arm. My lock was fixed on the red haired, amazon girl as she looked down onto a flower when suddenly a loud buzzing emerged from beside us.

I looked around to see Dove running away arms waving in the sky as a group of hornets chased after him. I cocked an eyebrow and looked down to see a cluster of small bug sized holes on the side of the box.

"Damn, how can this go wrong?" The green haired idiot known as Russell grumbled under his breath. As he mumbled A faint pair of red eyes glared from the bushes.

"Like that." I replied to his question.

"Like what I mean the-AHHH!"

Both Russell and Sky ran away from the scene as a large armored bear ripped out of the woods smelling the syrup on Cardin's chestplate. It then leaped upon Cardin with full force and was about to finish what was started mere seconds ago until...Jaune Arc randomly began to fight the bear with his sword.

He knocked back the creature with his sword and evaded a claw by simply jumping over it. As he jumped, the beast swung again, this time hitting the immovable Jaune, sending him back and crashing into ground.

But he never gave up, instead he charge at the monster ready to kill it for once and for all by swinging at the head. As this happened, the demoniac animal swung his final blow as well trying to kill him before he loses his skull.

I turned my head to see the red haired girl simply holding out her hand, secretly using her polaric semblance to save Jaune from the deathly blow and completing his attack. The red eyed creature simply fell to the ground as it's head toppled away from it's body.

Pyrrha gave a small smile and Juane took a deep breath before going back to her partner. Through this excitement, I didn't realize Glynda was standing next to me.

"I see at least someone did their work."

The teacher coldly remarked, scaring me. She looked at the group of people who were congratulating Jaune before staring down next to me.

"It seems both teams RWBY and JNPR have fulfilled their goal while CRDL did not."

I sighed knowing of my failure to get a jar.

"But then again you receive your own jar and didn't retreat like CRDL did. So I suppose that is full pass on the project, congratulations Alex."

She then took the jar that the idiots left behind and walked away yelling for everyone to group up with her.

I turned around to go and follow Goodwitch when another tap on my shoulder arrived. This time I simply looked back to see Cardin towering above me like normal.

"This isn't over kid."

"You do realise I still have the box of rapier wasps right?" I told him holding the box without showing him the bugged up side.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growled under his breath, to which I only gave a sly smirk.

"K"

With that I began to slowly open the boxes tape seal. Cardin didn't even wait to see if I was kidding cause by the time I opened the empty container, he was standing right next to Goodwitch.

Giggling I dropped the box and began make my way to Goodwitch when yet another tapp arrived on my shoulder. This time though when I turned around I saw Juane standing in front of me. He fixed his black hoodie slightly before actually saying something.

"So umm...I just wanted to say that umm...I'm sorry!"

"For what? Wasting my time by randomly tapping me on the shoulder?"

"No I told Cardin that I needed help carrying everything so he decided to pick on you now and because what I did to Cardin he's now going to focus on bullying you."

"Oh."

There was a small break of silence before I thought of what to say.

"Whatever."

"Whatever?" The blonde asked shocked and confused, "You don't care?"

"No, not really I have a box of pretend wasps."

He sighed deeply before smiling, "For a second I thought you were going to hold this against me or something." He took another deep breath before continuing, "Still I regret for ever putting you in this mess."

"Whatever, it's going to be funny watching Cardin over-react to a box."

"I guess it will be."

He said giggling to himself before taking his hand out, "My names Juane, Juane arc."

I took the blonde knight's hand and shook it, "Ladies must love it."

"I know right?" He responded extremely happy someone noticed.

"Your names Alex correct?"

"That is correct." I nodded before continuing to Goodwitch.

"We both have lunch together after this class, wanna hang out then? I can introduce to some other people."

"Sure why not?" I shrugged to the the question now leading Juane to the objective.

We made it to Goodwitch's meeting zone and went back to Beacon academy, everyone expect for CRDL was happy and unbruised by the trip back.

Goodwitch's class was really just summing up what happen on the trip before she dismissed us to go for lunch. Before I left to lunch, Juane and I went to my dorm so I could remember where my dorm actually was.

Jaune and I, after five minutes of running around, found my dorm room simply due to the door being wide open and a strange box sitting on my bed.

"What's that?" Jaune asked pointing to the large brown box.

I didn't answer him verbally, instead I picked up the box and ripped it open to see what is was.

Jaune looked at the object with a very puzzled look on his face. I inspected the object and couldn't believe it.

"What the?"

 **Author Note**

 **Hello lads and ladies I must apologise for any spelling errors or problems that occurred from the story and from the long wait, theres been things and just leave it like that. Anyways I'll shut up and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!**


	4. Friends

Jaune stood by my door frame as I stood above the object. A sleet grey rifle in the form of some kind of submachine gun laid on my bed. Neither one of us could explained what or how it got there, but it was there.

"What is that?" Jaune asked eyeing the weapon.

I ignored him and kept on expecting the weapon. A small magazine, a rather strange box shaped gun with a small cylinder attached to it's front. Although the weapon was neat and cool looking, the ringing scroll in my pocket was more shocking.

I opened the metal device to see a text from someone, someone that the machine couldn't recognize. Instead it just read out a bunch of mixed numbers as the name with the message saying _It's me, a gift._ written in it.

"That is a very strange rifle." Juane said nervously over the decently large rifle.

"Yeah It's my weapon for...Beacon."

"I assumed that but what does it do?" Jaune asked curiously in which I gave a sneaky answer.

"Jaune weren't we going to meet your friends?" I asked the two year older teen. His eyes opened as if he forgot about it.

"Yeah I did. Bring your weapon I know someone who is an absolute gun nut."

With that he began to lead me to the dining hall. It took only a few minutes before we got there, but when we did, it was packed.

Students of all years walking and talking, gathering food and drinks and filling up the very few amounts of seat left for everyone. I watched over the crowd as Jaune ventured somewhere into the groups of Hunters and Huntresses.

I walked around for a few moments before I heard a voice emerge from the waves of people.

"Hey Alex this way!"

I turned to see Jaune waving his hand high in the air so I could see it. I shuffled through the crowd of people and made it to the location safe and sound. I took the seat next to Jaune and breathed in and out deeply.

"So this is Alex."

"Jaune awkwardly introduced to his team and the team in front of them."

The first response was a tall teen dressed in green.

"Hello my name is-"

"REN! and I'm NORA!"

A girl dressed in white cut him off, jumping out of nowhere. The original man interrupted her and began to scold her about conversations. Another girl appeared from the darkness of the two's fight and gave a quick wave.

"Hello." She simply stated before Jaune interrupted.

"Yeah that's Pyrrha."

He stated before everyone facepalmed at the repetitive choice and example he gave to Nora.

"Hey." I responded calmly before fixing my gaze on the girl in front of me, "Oh dear god no." I mumbled to myself more loudly than I thought.

The girl in front of me scoffed simply before returning to finishing her nails.

"Oh whats that matter Weiss, dont like the new guy?"

A girl dressed in brown and yellow responded chuckling at herself, enraging the heiress mood.

"That new guy is a intruder on Beacon! He shouldn't even be attending here never or less sitting here."

"Ouch new guy, what did you do?" The blonde haired girl responded from the harshness of her teammate.

There was only a slight giggle from the Ozpin's office encounter team as their response making the lavender eyed girl pout.

"You have fun all the time without me." She insisted as the others simply ignore her cries.

"Sis, lets just say there was a lot of questions and portals and more questions and hitting and blood and leave it as that." The red riding hood girl from before responded to her sister.

"See? You guys do have all the fun without me!"

"I'm sure we do." Ruby patted her older sibling's shoulder as she pretend sobbed to the fact.

"Anyways back to what I was stating before." Weiss interrupted the two. "What can you even do? Or is Ozpin just picking up every child he sees."

I stopped to think of what to do. I could easily insult the girl, take the insult or...without a second thought I pulled out the rifle and placed it on the table.

"What is that?" Weiss said pointing at the gun I laid on the wooden table.

"A gun." I simply stated.

"YOU MEAN AN MULTI-PURPOSEFUL SELF-MAN CANNON!"

Ruby yelled out in a high pitched manor before trying to grab the weapon. Luckily Yang predicted this somehow and clung onto the clawing girl inching her way to the weapon.

"Yang! that is a one in a kind model I have to see it!" The girl pouted over and over again creating a scene.

"Ruby you dunce silence yourself, it's just a gun."

"But-"

"NOW!" Startled, the girl rushed to her original seat and hid under her hood. "How did someone get a one in a kind gun? I spent fortunes on mine and Ruby created hers."

"Don't forget about me!" Yang cheered from behind the white haired student softly sighed.

"I suppose any person can create a weapon, but Ruby obviously knew what it was so he couldn't have created it."

A new person spoke up from her book.

"Blake! You finally joined the conversation!" Yang nearly bellowed out as the onyx colored girl returned to her novel. Weiss only cocked at the point that her friend made and continued her original point.

"Then Alex, how did you get the weapon?"

"He just got it from his dorm."

Jaune cut me off, which was probably good thinking of it.

"So he randomly just got it? This has Ozpin written all over it." She grumbled to herself.

Before any further conversations were made, the bell chimed, signalling students to go to their next class.

"Sheesh so soon?" I complained as everyone rose from their seat.

"Yeah today seemed a little shorter than before."

Blake put in her opinion in before taking off with the rest of team RWBY. I opened my tablet to see what I had next. Turns out the trip took us half the day and skipping over two other classes meaning that I had history with...The best goddamn teacher in existence, Oobleck.

"Sweet you have class with us Alex." Juane announced over my shoulder, "Just follow me and we'll get you there."

With a slight nod and a smile I began to follow the four to our class awaiting type of fun student activities the school had, thought something was off. I felt as if someone was watching me, but I couldn't tell from what direction it was looking from.

With a shrug I passed the feeling off I mean, nothing bad could possibly happening from shrugging a slight feeling off...right?"

 **Author Notes**

 **hello lads and ladies I do apologize for the lesser chapter but I think I've done with this particular arc of this story and going to go to the new one in chapter five so be prepared for that. but other then that there's really not much to it I got more Exams but I deal with it and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!**


	5. Alex the Immortal

Classes went much like it did in the show. Long, stereotypical, boring and plain out obvious at sometimes. They should've just said 'don't die students, they're spooky, scary beasts outside this city waiting to kill you.'

When the bell rang, nearly every student including myself sighed out of relief and left the room. Apparently school lasts here until 8:00 because by the time I got to my dorm, the moon was in full bloom.

I sat down on the soft bed awaiting slumber, instead something else emerged.

"It's time for you to give me a gift Alex."

I didn't reply. Thinking that he just loved to hear him to talk he would shut himself up in a bit but he just kept rambling.

"The Faunas here are abused, beaten and teased throughout their life."

"The Grimm here are hunted, killed and trapped throughout their life."

"You are here and you shall be my entertainment until I get bored of you, then you shall die."

"Screw off I'm trying to sleep." I annoyingly told off the voice who only laughed.

"As you wish, I'll take my gift when your asleep."

"I swear to god if you take my kidney!" I warned the voiced before hearing the deep laughter fade.

"Good night Alex, tomorrow you shall be surprised."

My only reply was me closing my eyes and falling asleep, embracing the dreams and nightmares my mind had in stored for me.

I awoke to silence. The room untouched and clean from when I fell asleep to. I sighed happily and began to change into a fresh pair clothing for school, thank god for it being Friday though.

As I picked up my clothing and put it on I couldn't help but here a voice.

"I'm getting dressed."

"Just wanted to tell you school's out something happened yesterday in one of the class rooms."

The voice I picked up was clearly Jaune.

"Sweet." I stated now switching to my original clothes from when I got on this planet aka my t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Alex, Me and the others are going out for practice on the field you wanna try out your gun?"

"I dont know..." I yelled out finalizing my my outfit.

"Come on it'll be fun plus you get to see a lot of cool fights."

Sighing I opened the door and walked out. Jaune simply smiled before rambling on about his team's awesome fighting skills as he led me to the practice field.

It didn't take long. Ten minutes from the dorms, the large grass fields were covered in students training, well, at least it _was_ until Yang and Nora kicked everybody out, threatening to chokeslam all of them if they didn't leave that second.

To my surprise, everyone fled with the same amount of fear stretched on their faces and speed except for the nine of us who were their.

Blake was the first to notice and the first to not care then followed Weiss then Ren before Nora zoomed out of nowhere with Ruby's speed and tackled Jaune.

I gave out a slight chuckle as we made it to the teams that were resting on the bleachers. Both Ruby and Pyrrha were discussing who would fight first, their minds set on either me vs Jaune or Yang vs Nora.

Their minds and tactics were thinking of new ideas until Weiss came out of the darkness of underneath the bleachers that everyone was sitting on and said with a smile.

"I think it would be nice to test Alex's skills out for myself."

The girls all talked about it as Jaune and Ren defended me until they both gave up.

"Sorry Alex we treid."

"Never give up you traitors!" I commanded of them as they shrugged.

"You've been challenged there's nothing we can do."

"Can I deny it?"

"Normally yes but..." Jaune said scratching the back of his neck.

"Weiss will get offended."

"So?"

"You don't want to do that."

"Try me."

"Just fight."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

"Nope sorry."

"Yes sorry."

"I don't speak you english sir."

"But you do speak battle so get in there."

"Damn." I pouted entering on the field.

I made my way to the right of the field and sighed. I wanted this to be over so I went to grab my weapon and remembered something anew."

"I don't have my rifle guys." I smiled shrugging my shoulders.

In the middle of doing so, said so rifle flew out of the bleachers and knocked me over.

"I remembered to grab it for you!" Jaune yelled out as I gave him a glare which he responded by a laugh, "You'll do fine!" He said unsure of himself.

"You'll do fine with my foot up your a-"

"Can we begin this?" Weiss asked standing on the left side of the field bouncing her foot up and down on the ground.

With a nod and a raise of her hand, Yang readied everyone, "Let the fight between Weiss and the new guy begin!" She said flinging her head to the ground. Weiss gave no hesitation as she charged using her glyphs. Quickly reacting I pull down the trigger of the rifle hoping for it to shoot out a burst or a barrage...It did much more than that.

With a loud bang and some recoil, the rifle unleashed a mini rocket like device that flew out of the gun. Weiss dodged the bullet easily as it rammed into the ground creating a crater and an explosion which made dirt clods fly everywhere.

Although the gun's shot looked awesome, it's effectiveness was little to none as the heiress was now in front of me. With a swift slash of her blade she managed to disarm me but yet not wounded me.

The weapon flew across from us as she continued with her strikes. Nearly dodging all of them somehow, the faint yells from everyone was heard some calling for the attacker to stop the fight, but she seemed out of it, untouched by everyone's cries only focused on me.

With another swing I managed to dodge the girls face clearly showed annoyance as she began to do a jab. This time I was to slow as to dodging only facing the distance of their voices and the darkness that blacked me out.

It felt only a second as I arose in a blind panic. I was still in the field, Weiss standing two feet in front of me, starring in disarray as I arose again. This time though not caring if the battle ended or not, I jumped towards the girl who was still in shock and swung, my weapon still being away from me.

The white dressed girl didn't have time to block, instead simply just took the hit, and she took it hard, really hard. The girl, in one hit, fell to the ground without a second in between the hit and the recoil as I tried to think of why didn't see guard.

The field grew silent. Only wind blowing was heard. I looked back at the bleachers to see everyone standing there in confusion and awe at the sight.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! ALEX IS A IMMORTAL!" Nora cried out to the sky before once again using Ruby's speed and surrounded me, "You just shrugged off an overdosed fire dust stab straight through the chest like it was nothing!"

"What the?" I looked down to see nothing out of place. No blood, no holes, no marks, completely untouched.

"That's cool I guess." I said shrugging before finishing off the rest day doing various things and fun activities. All though, the feeling of people watching me, grew and grew throughout my day some with odd, some smug but even some of them, with fear.

 **Author Notes.**

 **Hey guys sorry about the upload tough couple of days. I do apologize about all of the short chapters but I needed to spew something out and I do apologize again for my upload speed. Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter Bye-Bye.**

 **P.s R.I.P Monty may your innovations and skills change heaven you living machine T.T**


	6. Semester Two

It only took a week before the first season to work out and the school's semester break. I enjoyed my snack of a chocolate bar while sitting next to Nora in the cafeteria. It was only me and Team JNPR minus Jaune for whatever reason, as we sat in a small wooden table for four.

"Alex, that was awesome last period!" Nora yelled out throughout Beacon's main hall.

"It was just a duel." I defended myself.

Throughout the week from the duel with Weiss, Nora made sure she told _everyone_ in the school about me, and the school just loved fighting someone who is so called Immortal.

I sighed softly remembering the day after the first duel.

It was a simple day at Beacon. I was getting breakfast with everyone else and went to sit down at the table we were sitting at. I made it half way until someone cut me off and stood in front of me.

"Well well well, Look what we have here the so called Immortal of Beacon." Cardin Winchester towered above me happily laughing to himself.

"Lets try that theory then shall we?"

Within a few milliseconds from that a large fist flew at me catching me right in the face. I moved my head slightly to the right before sighing.

"That's it?"

I seriously didn't mean to taunt him. It was just when he hit me, there was no pain just a slight force pushing my head to the right.

"You little brat!"

Yet again another fist hit me again meeting the same fate. I readjusted my face back at him. With a cocky smile on face and a annoyed one on me another fist swung.

"Just hit him already!" Nora yelled out impatiently as a group of people behind me began to cheer.

Abiding to the crowd, I tighten my left fist and swung. A stopping force met my fist after the swing. The feeling of breaking a wall rewarded my efforts.

With a huff, Cardin stepped back after the hit, only angering him more. He ran towards me, his fist ready to launch right behind me. He swung again, hitting me and created another force of wind hitting me, this time actually making me step back.

Taking my turn, I swung with my right, which he blocked, then my left and a side kick. The large teen evaded the left punch but wasn't expecting a kick behind his knee, making him kneel down.

As the older man took his time getting up, I swung again, and again, and again until my opponent was on the floor with blood gushing from his nose. With a howl of pain and a growl he got back up and rushed out of the lunch room, signalling his teammates to run with him.

"ALEX!"

"Wh-what?" I asked shaking my head out of the past.

Nora was guiding my vision behind with her hands, meaning that everyone else tried to get my attention at the lunch table. I took the bite and turned around to see a tall man in front of me.

"You seem to be in deep thought Alex, care to explain?" His deep voice fit the guy's clothing of a neck to feet black robes.

Speaking of feet, this guy didn't have any shoes on making the statement that he wasn't from Beacon confirmed.

"You are to come with me." He stated as I looked towards his face.

As I looked into his eyes I noticed his iris wasn't normal. Instead it was a odd blue mixed in with a light purple to make lillie like eye that almost hid behind his long black hair.

"Follow child." He said again turning my back to me.

Curious of the intent he planned, I got out of my seat and began to follow. The crowds of the cafeteria cleared away from the site of him walking towards them.

We entered the hallway in silence. The man in front of me lead me without saying a word.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

He gave no response as we into a small elevator. He pressed a button leading to Ozpin's office and returned to his original state. After a short pause and a slight feeling of getting moved, the door opened again to see Ozpin awaiting us in his chair.

"I have found him." The mysterious man said walking towards Ozpin.

"Good." Was the only response he said while turning his intention onto me.

"Alex, it's been awhile since I had to deal with you." Ozpin said taking a sip out of his mug.

"Although, every time I do I always end up doing something strange or even random."

"Well you know might as well make an impact while you're here."

Ozpin grunted in agreement before finally placing down the mug on his desk, "Do you have any idea on why I asked our guest to bring you here?" He asked leaving me in thought.

"No not really, other then everyone trying to fight me all the time."

He only placed his hands on the same desk and leaned forward, "That is only a very small portion of it."

"What do you mean?" My confusion was his delight as he brought out his scroll.

"Do you remember the day You arrived?"

"The same day I got hit over the head yes."

He flipped over the scroll so I could see what he was doing. A large picture of pure black tentacles ripped through the rocks of an abyss.

"I think we found what brought you here."

"What is it?" I asked even more intrigued.

"Ancient." The third member replied before taking the scroll and closing it.

"We know it is a ancient Grimm. A creature so old that it is believed to live longer than humanity itself."

He placed the scroll in his gaps between his hand and his loose robe before continuing.

"If something like that existed we do not know what kind of powers it holds. But we know one trick it can do."

"What is that?

Without a response a fist flew out of the blue and planted itself on me. I tumbled backwards a few feet before recuperating.

"The creature placed some kind of Aura around you, meaning that you have some importance to it."

"And that is why you're going with him to dispose of it."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You and your new teacher are going out to kill the monster."

"You want me and this stranger t-"

"Teacher."

"You want me and my teacher to go out and kill an ancient Grimm!?"

"I can see your point but I believe that you both can finish it off. It may take a few days, and it may take a lot of training, but I never said joining Beacon without proper training wouldn't come with a cost."

"But-"

"Come with me." The teacher instructed as he walked back into the elevator.

Sighing I followed the man inside. He clicked the button as soon as I entered, creating an awkward silence. The very thought of trusting a stranger was a bit unusual especially when Ozpin orders it.

The small room opened up again showing the white halls of Beacon. The man walked out and continued to move as I followed him undermining every stranger danger tactics in my mind.

It took forty minutes of sheer walking and silence until we reached our destination. The ground paved in cement as the sounds of Bullheads zoomed overcame us, filling my nose with a burning oil like smell.

He stepped through a large fenced gate in which I followed. His gaze was fixed on a ship I never seen before.

A rectangle like shape ship with vertical two pairs of top wings that slashed downwards. The head was a cone attached to the front with a sheer glass window taking the entire section showing off the cockpit perfectly. The ship itself could fit about twenty people comfortably leading me to believe it was a transport ship.

He walked in between the ship's wings space in between each pair and gripped onto a small indent on the plane. With a single movement, a large space appeared before me as the secret door folded upwards.

I stepped into the ship soon after he did. He closed the door creating a small bang.

The room had seats lined around the edge as a door was placed to the right of the room. I took a spot on the seats as the man opened the door and nodded to a man in a black and blue robe much similar to my so called teacher's.

"Do you know anything else about the creature?" He asked in a calm voice as he took a chair in front of me.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what creature he was referring to.

"He seems to be smarter than people."

"So he's sentein?"

"Yes, he also likes to play games with me."

"So you talked to him more than once?" He asked making me rethink this.

 _If I just flat out tell him he'll either think I'm crazy or just get rid of me claiming that I was a grimm._

"I'm your Teacher Alex, not a murderer."

"What?" I asked shocked in what he was saying.

"I'm not going to get rid of you because of the information you give me so just tell me what it is."

"First tell me how you're doing that!" He seemed to laugh at the question.

He looked up at me kneeling in closer, "You see these?" He asked pointing at his mixed color eyes that still fought with each other.

"Yeah what about them?"

"I see. You're not from here." He stated returning to his calm demeanor.

"What are you saying?"

"I am Next, family of none but wielder of the Forbidden eyes."

"Forbidden eyes?" I asked confusedly, making the polit laugh.

"These eyes are not like others. These eyes perceive Aura not from ourselves like most but from the earth herself. Animals, Plants, Humans all posses Aura in which each use to survive. Animals and Plants are not intelligent as we are and so only use the senses part of Aura but not the semblance part."

"Alright, what so great about that?"

"When people use Aura, they manifest, improve and wield their aura in battle or in fights. Naturally, humans can only be built for certain things and others vice versa."

"I'm not following anymore."

"Plants. They produce for the world and energy for all those eat it."

"Okay I got that."

"Naturally Plants will then produce or manifest more than anything else then."

"Oh." I said in agreeance.

"Animals and Humans were once the same in strength long ago. Long before cities were built, People had to use their aura not for fancy tricks or fast upgrades but for improving themselves."

"So when Humanity gained more control over the semblance part, they lost their physical part of them?"

He nodded in assurance before continuing.

"My eyes allow me to use the Plant's generation speeds, increasing charge rates far better than any other. My eyes allow me to improve my body in all senses just like a Faunus but still let me use my semblance."

"That's a little over powered." I sighed trying to processes everything. As I thought through the information I said something that made another wave of Info form from his mouth, "So what's your semblance then?"

Next only leaned back in his chair. He looked as though I hit him in the head with a brick.

"What is a semblance?"

The question Puzzled me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"A semblance is something everyone has to make them unique correct?"

"Yeah."

"Wrong."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. To his amusement he crossed his knee over another and began another lecture.

"Semblances are unlocked and used using a certain amount of aura. But once you reach a certain amount of aura, it divides itself into two or more semblances depending on your aura. The only reason why everyone else can only have one semblance is simply because their bodies are too weak to handle it themselves, while I have a earth to handle it for me."

"So what you are saying is that your way to overpowered and need to be nerfed badly?"

The ship landed, causing the room to return to silence. Next arose from his seat and opened the door.

A large forest greeted us. The scent of pines, flowers and danger roamed. Next began walking away from the ship, waving his hand to follow him. Abiding him, I took a step off the ship and followed into the woods just waiting for us to die.

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey guys hope you're still enjoying the story even with the late uploads, That's something I have a problem with but I'll stop with the upload crap and see you in the next chapter Bye-Bye!**


	7. Outside of Vale

It was thirty minutes after we had left the plane. The signs of Grimm were unusually spastic around the woods. Although there were many encounters, there weren't a lot of them. I say about two to three Beowolf or a lone Ursa that was walking about.

Though every time we did fight, Next just killed them off by either a throwing knife or a strange wrist blade under his sleeve.

"Were getting closer."

Next then sat down on a nearby log. He signalled me to sit next to him by tapping his hand on the log. Abiding, I sat down next to him with confusion.

"You're wondering why were sitting down." He said peacefully watching the blue sky.

"Yeah I am, if we're that close to him we should just kill it already."

"That's a fair point but, think about this Alex."

"Think about what?"

His face saddened before looking me straight into my face, "If we do, and if he's still giving you your aura, then that means..."

"I dont have the power of constantly fighting without pain and ultra punches."

"No Alex, that isn't it."

"Then what is it?"

"The earth works with aura."

"Yeah Humans, animals and plants have aura."

"Yes that's correct but without it they become darkened and attached to hate and misery."

"So?"

"You still dont get it." His eyes affixed to my soul nearly as he stated it coldly, "If we kill him with him being attached to you, then you'll either die due to the connection being cut off or if you're lucky turn into another slave to the Grimm."

"What?" The news shook me to the core, "If killing the creature was so bad then why, why send me to kill it?"

"Because Ozpin wanted to get rid of any loose ends."

I felt my eyes open more than usual as my heart nearly stopped.

"So I'll give you a choice."

I paid every inch of my attention to him. The feeling of uneasiness dwelling up.

"You can follow me deeper. I will teach more on how to fight until it's time for the final fight then, you'll die or turn, then I'll kill you. Or you can run north. The influence of the beast should weaken the higher you'll go due to its nesting area, you'll live a full life happily despite the fact of what happened in Vale pl-"

"I'll follow."

He seemed surprised by the words, "Why? Why would you spend you life for such a worthless point, I'll kill it with or without you, plus if you go back there just going to send you on another suicide mission.

"We'll if that's true Next, then I'll make sure hell is cozy for the both of you."

I stood up from the log and continued onwards before a hand planted on my shoulder.

"You won't survive, even if I teach you how to fight."

"Next." I turned around to face him who had a serious tone drowned on, "You need to learn to have faith in people and their choices."

The words seemed to struck him, then a hand struck me. I fell to the ground holding the side of my head.

"Your evasion skills need work."

I got up from the dirt to be kicked behind the knee. I once again fell to the ground.

"And your balance, not to mention your endurance."

I pushed myself back up facing Next who was standing normally in front of me.

"Overall you are pathetic."

His eyes glaring at me. He sighed slightly before closing them.

"But nothing I can't fix."

Smiling due to my cleverness, I threw a punch at the robed man. I felt a slight push to my hand in which it was redirected towards the log he was sitting on. A fist flew from nowhere hitting me across the head as two more blows landed on my stomach.

I fell to dirt once again. Even with the aura, I felt my breath going heavy. Instead of getting up I launched my foot at his leg, hoping to trip him. Instead he jumped over the leg and placed another kick to the stomach.

"Your combat skills need improving but that's to be expected. Though I do have a idea."

He knelt down beside me and placed a hand over my eyes. The feeling of strength flowed through my body, fueling me for a split second before it turned into pain.

I yelped in pain as my body began to burn. It felt as if my blood was boiling and my skin rubbed with a cheese grater. I bit the feeling of pain barely. It would've felt so good to scream or to fight back but I just endured it.

"I see." He removed his hand, and by extension the pain, "Your aura is being blocked by this darkness."

"Damnit." I tirelessly breathed in and out in between waves of rippling muscles barely holding in the tears.

"The pain you felt right now. That was your body rejecting you."

My muscle felt melted and my bones jelly. I tried to move but was greeted with a face full of earth. I took a heavy breath and once again pushed myself up, to meet a similar fate.

I felt a hand grip me, then another before I felt the solid ground turn into forgiving air. With a sigh I felt a steady submission for the ground meet my numb body.

"I might have gone to far, for that I apologise."

Next then began to move. My body flowed side by side by each step when he walked. We continued for another few hours, complete silence along the total way making it supremely boring.

Though To be honest talking wasn't my goal at the moment as the feeling of being shredded to pieces was more important.

"You haven't gotten over it yet have you?" I grumbled unintelligibly making Next sigh. He placed me down next to a tree. The shade cooling me from the beating sun. Next then began to sit down next to me.

"Hey Next..."

"What is it?" He asked not looking at me, instead studying the clouds above.

"What was the point of testing my aura? I mean if you already knew the grimm controlled me, then what was the point of unlocking my aura?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"What? how is that obvious?"

The man sighed before standing up, not once did he look at me, "Remember what I told you about Ozpin?"

I thought back through the few hours that I traveled with him.

 _He sent me with Next. He said he wanted to kill the grimm, to prove my strength. And to...get rid of me._

I snapped out of my thoughts and scanned the area for Next. The sky was darkening at an alarming rate. I looked harder and harder, but in the end he was already gone.

"Hey get back here!" I shouted out into the black void of the forest, "At least tell me where the creature is!" My voice lifted through the silence, until a deep laugh cut it off.

"I do not think that is much concern child."

 **Author Notes**

 **Hello Lads and Ladies. You guys missed me?...Fine then anyways Just wanted to upload another chapter, the story isnt dead so dont worry folks. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye-Bye!**


	8. A Grimm Day

"Alex, are you really this stupid? I've expected more from you."

"Well, I did too, until my partner stabbed me in the back and walked away."

The voice rang with another wave of laughter.

"It seems like humanity has evolved, they no longer fall for my carrier trick."

"You mean when you die I just become a slave."

"Yes child. But that has no matter here, for now my toy has become useless and broken so I shall dispose of it!"

The ground rumbled aggressively as large pitch black tentacles ripped through the soil of the earth. Trees flew around the sky as birds and animals fled from the area of the monster. Each tentacle a tower itself in height as it unburied something in the ground that couldn't get out by itself.

I tried to move once again, but to no avail. I could hear the sounds of breaking stones and feel the vibration underneath me. I kept on trying and trying to unparalyzed myself but every time my body would move a inch and then stop.

My time was running out, a large dark skinned hand ripped from the mud and grime of the forest. Gripping itself, the hand threw down its palm onto the ground and gripped tightly on it. Trying to wiggle my way out, I began shifting my body to meet a similar fate.

Another hand ripped through the the earth and followed the other's movement pattern. soon after the tentacles stopped digging into the ground. A large melted like skull soon rose from the digging site, attached to a long winding neck.

With another barrage of laughter, the creature's long slender body came out from the earth's surface, then its bird like legs before the right talon kicked stone from the ground and landing back down on the ground.

With slight difficulty, the left foot wasn't a foot but a talon that pierced into the mud. The creature now standing above me looked as if it was bigger than mountains.

"Come child 'kill' me like you intended to." It responded cocky and sarcastically.

I tried to move my legs, but they refused to work, my arms gave the same response as my back burned with pain.

"I'm going to enjoy consuming you."

With that it's right hand rose to the sky. When the hand blocked my view of the sun, only then did it strike, throwing its hand straight to the ground. Trying to avoid the attack, I made one more attempt in throwing myself out of the way, only to met the same fate.

Closing my eyes, I awaited the incoming pain that would come. Being squished, is more painful than you think. The hand crushed me; I felt bones snap, muscles ripped, mind fading. The only reason why I wasn't shouting in pain or tearing up was due to the me being face planted in the ground to the point tears couldn't be formed and my jaw was either broken or just perfectly placed in the dirt so I couldn't move it.

The consuming pain ate away at my sanity. The very thought of death and the odds of a immobile jaw prevented any screams from originating.

"Still refuse to move? Or are you just more broken than I thought."

The voice shifted to silence as the brown soil of the earth quickly turned to darkness, and through that darkness, energy.

The pain eased at a stop as a surge of anger and revenge filled my body, but the darkness forming my eyes drifted me to a sleep more overpowering than any before.

I opened my eyes to greet a room. A very similar black room from when I arrived here.

"Hello my child."

A voice rang out from the shadows. I tried to move, to only be greeted by a barely working right hand. My legs were refused to move as well as my left hand.

"You have been injured destroyer, but my gifts shall heal you, better you, evolve you."

"Who, are you? Better yet why can't I feel anything!" I barely cried out to remain under the voice's calmness.

"That requires you to have something child of the end times."

"What the hell is that appose to mean?"

"I guess awaking in this state would make some confusion."

"What do you mean? The room's pitch black I can't even see my own body from here."

"You still don't understand do you?"

"Tell me then!"

A collection of squishy sounds as well as the smell of rot filled the air. The smell gave a gagging effect as I felt something slimy consume over my body.

"You can't see because you do not have eyes."

"What! The last thing I saw was-"

"The decaying dirt of the world as death and darkness consumed you! Your body was frail, slithered and broken and even now is, you shall wait until I'm finish then you shall continue the destruction of your people!"

"What destruction! I can't even fight Grimm without them looking away from me!"

"I know that child, Edo is a rodent that devils my masterpiece. I shall give you my eyes, my old vessel, but...you shall kill Edo for me in return."

The slow oozing feeling began to engulf parts of my body by that point. The warm feeling but a cold touch sent shivers down my neck as the feeling of mobility and functionality returned. Although easier to move my bones and newly reformed muscle tissue, the darkness still loomed.

I struggled and strained parts of my neck by the time the slime met my lower jaw. The feeling of being re-created was slow and numbing as more and more parts began to move on their own.

The slime moved around my mouth but didn't ignore my nose as it seeped inside. The liquid cooled down my body as well as burn the tender hairs of my skin.

"Old vessel?" I gasped out from the liquid that clawed onto my skin.

The sudden feeling of pain jabbed into me, as if molten beams being stuck into me. Mute again my only defense was to take the damage.

"It has been forty years since I used this suit. I've been keeping it for the memories if I ever require younglings to steal from Vale."

I could only give a muffled scream and gargle the venom tasting ooze.

"Silence child, your pain shall be your new voice, your hatred shall become your actions, and your regret, their destruction, much like I promised."

Before anything any more protests, the dreams consumed time and space, awaiting my next awaking.

 **Author Notes**

 **Hello lads and ladies Im back sorry for the wait got caught up in life and what not but The story isnt dead so dont worry just got bogged down but I'm back. Anyways I;ll stop talking about my Problems and see you, in the chapter Bye-Bye!**


	9. Found

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys Alpha Beowolf 2.0 here, Now that I finished correcting anything I can in the first 8 chapters I can now start to write my own chapters. I'm not on a schedule right now but that will change when I get used to writing this story and the others on this account. Also, this is kinda a short chapter so you can see how I write.**

 **I do write differently than the first Alpha Beowolf but I hope you still like this story.**

 **Anyway, lets get to continuing this story shall we.**

I could hear a familiar voice calling my name, but it didn't quite register. I could feel a soft fabric covering my face and the cool grass beneath me. The voice continually rang in my ears, 'Alex', a name I knew well but something felt different. A sense of calm washed over me. I couldn't remember what happened, one moment I was with a new professor, the next...I don't quite know.

The voice became louder as I began to register it, then there was a flash of a black hand coming down on top of me and I shot up only to be greeted with a burning sensation in my spine, but something felt...off.

I felt two hands grip my shoulders as I began breathing heavily.

"Alex," a girls voice said, "It's ok. It's me, Weiss."  
"Weiss?" I questioned, "Where am I?"

"In the middle of the woods." She said, "You're safe now."

"Can you stand?" Another voice said, this one male.

I nodded and tried to get up but I stumbled, a firm hand gripped each of my arms.

"It's ok Alex. I gotcha."

This too was a different voice, one I recognized.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah."

Jaune helped me to my feet and slung my arm over his shoulder and started walking. I could hear footsteps behind us which I guessed belonged to team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR. We walked for a few minutes before I could hear the faint sounds of engines in the distance.

As we neared the airship, I could feel my hair being ruffled in the breeze but for some reason my dark hair weighed down on my head and it got blown in my face to the point I was inhaling it through my nose. Another thing I noticed was a slight weight around my neck. I felt kinda off balance, not because I was injured or noxious but because something changed. Every time I tried to walk on my own I kept tripping over my own feet, it may have something to do with the bandages over my eyes though.

I heard our foot steps on the metal floor of the airship as we boarded. Jaune lead me to to a seat and I sat down. The engines roared as we took off in almost complete silence. I could hear Nora talking to Ren on the opposite end of the ship, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

After about 20 minutes of silence Jaune spoke up.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Fine I guess. I feel kinda weird though."

"Uh huh." he said, "How long were you out there?"

"A few hours," I said, "A day maybe?."

I heard coughing then a voice, obviously Ruby's, spoke, "Are you sure about that Alex?"

"Yeah pretty sure." I answered, "Why? What's wrong? And why has everybody been so quiet?!"

"Uh, well, the thing is…" Ruby stuttered.

"You've been gone for over a month." Nora blurted out, still as cheery as always.

"What?!" I panicked.

"We were sent to recover your...remains." Yang said.

I took a deep breath, "Ok. So, why didn't you look for me sooner?"

"Ozpin wouldn't let us." Ruby said.

"Oh."

I crossed my arms over my chest and slouched in my seat. I thought about what happened though I couldn't really remember anything. Lost in thought, I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Returning to Beacon

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter, other than the fact it was incredibly short. Now the chapters will be longer and hopefully better written. Fave and review please!**

 **See ya on the flip side!**

Jaune shook me awake as we reached the Beacon landing pad then helped me off the ship when we landed. I could hear students chattering amongst themselves as we walked up to the main entrance of the school. I couldn't see through the bandages so even with Jaune's guidance I still kept bumping into things. When I smacked my head off the door frame entering the school, I felt a new hand grip my arm, this one much smaller.

We walked through the school and the new hand kept weaving me around students, teachers and other obstacles.

"Ok," Weiss finally spoke, "So, we will take Alex to the infirmary and you guys go see if you can get into his room and find some clothes for him and meet us at the infirmary."

"Right." Jaune acknowledged, then I could hear a cluster of footsteps retreat down the corridor.

Me and the others continued to walk down the hall until we came to a stop. I heard the sound of large metal doors open, then I was guided inside.

I heard unfamiliar voices speak, then Yang spoke back, "Alex Ozpin."

"It says here he went MIA last month and was recently changed to KIA." A woman's voice spoke.

"Yeah well…" she paused for a moment, "Circumstances can change."

"Form KIA?" the woman questioned.

"Let me handle this," Weiss suggested, "Our friend was thought to be dead but as you can see he's not. So can you please correct the error?"

"Yes ma'am." The woman said. I heard the clicking of a holographic keyboard then she spoke again, "Please head over to emergency and someone will be with you shortly.".

"Thank you." Weiss said, then we began to walk again.

"Uh Blake?" Ruby questioned from behind me.

"Yes?" she spoke for the first time today.

"Can you take over? I have to go to the bathroom." Ruby pleaded, then the hands left my arms and another gripped them, most likely Blake's, followed by rapid footsteps and a gust of wind.

Blake lead me to a chair and sat me down.

"Is anyone going to explain more thoroughly what's going on?" I asked.

"You remember when you left with professor Next?" Yang asked. I nodded. "Well he came back a week later and you….didn't. He insisted on waiting to see if you would return on your own."

"Ok." I said, not sure how to react.

"Do you remember anything?" Weiss asked.

I shook my head, "All I remember is that Ozpin sent me to destroy this ancient grimm thing that had this hold on me. And…"

"It had a hold on you?" Yang Questioned.

"I don't understand that either." I admitted, "Anyway, I remember landing... then nothing."

A black hand flashed in my mind but decided to leave that out.

"So, where did you get that necklace?" Ruby asked. Not sure when she got back in though.

"What necklace?" I said as I reached for my neck. I found a small leather necklace and followed it down where I found a weird charm; it was a stone wrapped in a thin metal casing. I really wished I could see.

"Alex." A man said from the other side of the room who I'm guessing was a doctor.

I felt Blake grab my arm pulling me to my feet, then lead me though the room into a thin echoey space, hallway? Still can't see.

We turned into a room where Blake sat me down on what felt like a bed.

"So what's going on?" The doctor asked.

"Something is wrong with his eyes, and look at his student ID picture and you can see the rest." Ruby explained.

"Ok, let's look at his eyes first." He said.

"They were bleeding when we found him a couple hours ago." Blake said.

"What!?" I yelled but I was ignored.

"Keep your eyes closed for now and lay down" He said as he began to unwrap the bandages.

"Ok open your eyes." he said.

My vision was really blurry but at least I could get a feel for where I am. The room was mostly white with a blob of blue, probably a window, and five silhouettes who I could kind of figure out who's who; a white and orange blob that was closest to me (the doctor), a pure white blob (Weiss), a mostly black blob (Blake), a red and black blob (Ruby) and a yellow and brown blob (Yang).

The girls gasped as soon as they saw my eyes.

"Alex," Blake said as she knelt down close to me, "Are you really Alex?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am!" I stated, "Why?"

"Your eyes…" Blake said, "They're...Blue."

"What!" I practically yelled.

"Can you see anything Alex?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah but everything is really blurry." I told him.

"Ok, you should regain your vision by morning." He said.

I nodded as I watched his blob take out a….scroll I think.

"Uh…" the doctor said then leaned towards Ruby, "Are you sure this is the same kid?"

"I warned you, and yes he is."

"We have to redo everything." the doctor said, "You stay here tonight Alex and we will begin a full examination in the morning." He flipped through the scroll, "Ozpin and… who here is Ruby Rose?"

"I am" Ruby said.

"Your his leader?" he asked.

"He doesn't have a team." she told him.

"Says here you are his team leader and Ozpin is his guardian."

Ruby looked at his scroll then nodded, "I guess that's right then."

"I want you here when classes start tomorrow and Ozpin too."

"Ok" she said cheerfully.

The doctor sighed, "Alright girls, go get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Soon the lights went out and the room fell silent.

"Well, it seems you have destroyed my friend." a voice spoke, "The great destroyer indeed."

"Seriously, who are you?" I sighed.

"Hmm," it said, "That's not important. However, you have foiled my plans to destroy this world."

"You snooze you lose." I mocked.

"You arrogant little brat!" It scolded.

"I gave you so much and you sided with that beast!"

"What beast?"

"Oh right, you lost your memory. None the less, you have lost your value so you must perish."

"So what? I'm in a strange place. You tore me from my friends and family. Go ahead, take my life and be done with it." I told the voice.

"Ha, you amuse me. You are brave young one."

"Uh...thanks?"

"I won't kill you just yet. Go, live your life, be free."

"Huh?" I said sitting up, a little surprised at the voice's response.

"Don't get me wrong child, I will be back. Now sleep, a new day awaits you."

With that I closed my eyes and slept through the night.

The next morning I woke up to somebody moving around my room. I looked to where the noise was coming from and saw a tall man with a light brown buzzcut and a long lab coat. He was fussing with some stuff on a table on the other side of the room when he saw that I was awake.

"Good Morning Alex," Doctor said, "How are your eyes?

I looked around the room and realized I could see everything perfectly opposed to the extreme blurriness I saw yesterday.

"Perfect. Thanks doc." I said.

"Call me Jude." He said with a smile, "Ozpin was just here but went for a coffee run and we are still waiting on miss Rose."

I sat up and scratched the back of my head. My hair was way longer than I remembered. So for my own curiosity, I got up and walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room.

"What the-" I muttered when I looked at myself in the mirror.

I still looked like me but I didn't. If my facial features, skin tone, and build weren't the same I would have thought I was somebody else. My short dark brown hair was now pure black and hung just above my chin. I swept my hair to one side of my face exposing two deep blue eyes which looked almost electric but other than the color they still had the same glint in them. Another change was a scar on the left side of my face stretching from my temple to the edge of my eye. I also figured out why I felt so off balance, I had grown at least five inches, probably making me a solid six feet. Other than that nothing was different about my body.

I took a good long look at myself in the mirror then turned my attention to the leather necklace around my neck. The pendant was a dark blue stone with a single strip of metal loosely spiraling up and down the stone into little casings at the end of the stone.

"Are you ok Alex?" Ruby asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I told her, "Just…" not being able to find the words, I simply gestured to my body.

"Oh yeah." she said, fiddling with a brown shopping bag in her hands, trying not to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're in you underwear." she said.

I looked down only to see only my godzilla boxers which were now almost too small for me. So like any other self respecting, awkward teenager, I covered my crotch and dove under the covers.

The next thing I knew, Ruby broke out laughing as I peaked out from under the blankets to see her walking towards me. She offered me the shopping bag and spoke, trying to contain her laughter.

"Jaune said you could borrow these." she giggled, "The pants might be too big so he lent you a belt too."

I then took the bag and booked it to the bathroom where I changed into Jaune's clothes while listening to Ruby laugh her heart out in the next room.

Jaune lent me fairly plain clothes; a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt along with a simple black belt (which came in handy).

Just as I stepped out of the bathroom Ozpin walked in the room with a fresh cup of coffee. I looked into the main part of the room where Jude and Ruby were standing over the brown table Jude was at earlier.

The doctor turned around to see Ozpin and I came up behind them.

"Good you're here." Jude said, "So there are obviously changes that need to be made to Alex's charts because of developments unknown to us and his basic check up of course."

"Ok." I sighed, "let's get this over with."

Jude nodded and gestured for me to sit in a chair by the table as he prepared a needle and vials. AKA blood test.

He slowly stuck the needle in my arm as a crunched my eyes closed. I felt like an idiot but I hate the sight of people taking my blood, it's just creepy. He took about five vials until he finally put the needle down. He then checked my blood pressure which was low so it was expected because I haven't eaten yet.

"Now, let's check your height and weight." he said leading us out to the hallway where there was a scale.

He moved some knobs and stuff around then looked at my chart then back at me several times.

"Ok then," he said, "Are now a solid six feet,"(I totally called that), "and you weigh a hundred and forty pounds." he glanced at me, "That isn't good."

"The height or the weight?" I asked.

"The height is strange but it's you weight I'm worried about." he said, "From what Ruby told me, you have been out cold for the entire time you were gone so I doubt you ate. Honestly it's surprising you're alive, much less awake and moving." the doctor looked at me then lead us back to the room.

"So you can go back to your room but no classes for the next week or so. I want you to take it easy and eat four square meals a day and drink lots of liquids so you can gain the weight you need." He scribbled something on his clipboard and handed it to Ruby, "I want you to make sure he does these things."

"Ok." She said scanning the paper.

"You can leave now and I will see you in exactly a week." Jude waved us off and exited the room.

"Miss Rose," Ozpin said, "Can you make sure Alex eats and escort him to his room please?" she nodded, "Thank you, I'm glad you're ok Alex, good day." then he left.

Ruby and I walked out of the infirmary wing and headed for the cafeteria.

When we arrived Ruby sat me down and went to get our food. She soon returned to the table with two trays; one tray stacked with things from every food group I could think of, the other with purely cookies.

I didn't hesitate to dig in and I was finished it ten minutes flat, then I chugged both of the water bottles Ruby brought me but I was still really hungry.

"Cookie?" Ruby offered through a mouth full.

She had a look that was like 'please don't eat me'. None the less I took the cookie, devoured it then decided to go back for seconds, and I swear it was twice as full as my first plate. I too devoured this one, but I started to force the food in me as I finished off my potatoes.

When we were done, we loaded up on water bottled and headed back to my room.

Ruby took my scroll out of one of her pouches and unlocked the door. We dumped our loads on the desk then she handed me my scroll and checked the time.

"I got to go to class but come down to the cafeteria at lunch." she said as she slipped out and shut the door behind her.

I flopped down in my bed and relaxed my body and set an alarm for noon, knowing I was going to sleep. I let out a sigh as I drifted off to sleep, for once, not a voice.

 **Authors Note**

 **Wow this was a fun chapter to write! As you can see a lot of things have changed with Alex. I decide to change change his look but I don't remember a lot being said about his outlook in the first place. I hope you like how i've continued the story. Please review, I want to know what you guys think of what I've done. And I hope to post every Sunday or Monday**

 **See ya guys later!**

 **P.S. Sorry this chapter was a little rushed but I think It's pretty decent.**


	11. Best Doctor Ever

The last few days have been incredibly boring.

All I do is lay in bed, read, eat, sleep, and watch TV on my scroll. Occasionally I get visits from my friends but other than that, the most exciting thing that happens is when I leave my room to eat. Yep, life is uneventful at the moment. I thought getting dumped in Remnant would mean I would be less board. I do kinda miss my Mom, my Xbox, Dad, my Xbox, laptop, and my Xbox. (You see where my values are here?).

I walked down the hall toward the infirmary for my check up with Ruby, who was ordered by Ozpin to go with me, though she might have done it anyway. We walked and talked about pretty much anything.

At this point in time I actually don't know what's going to happen next. After the breach in Vale the volume ended and the other hadn't been aired yet. (Does that mean I'm just apart of the show now?)

We walked into the infirmary where Jude was talking to one of the ladies at the front desk when he spotted us.

"Hey, guys." he said, "Alex, you're looking better, how do you feel."

"I'd feel better if I could do something besides lay in bed all day." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasms a good sign." he joked, "Let's get down to business shall we." he gestured for us to follow him into a small clinic like room complete with a scale and one of those weird bed thingys.

He went over a list of questions with me while Ruby sat quietly in a chair in the corner.

"Now, the moment of truth." He said in a dorky tone, "The scale."

Ruby and I laughed at his antics as I stood on the scale and he played with the weight thingys.

"160! What have you been eating! That's twenty pounds in a week." he said, extremely surprised.

I shrugged, "Two helpings of everything, a lot of water and milk, cookies and a crap load of Ice cream. Basically all I've been doing is eating."

"Well don't do that anymore, you hit the average weight for your size. We don't want you to get fat." He sat me down and took my blood pressure, "Your blood pressure's good though." He then checked my heart, "Strong heart beat too." He wrote on his clipboard then spoke again, "Ok just exercise and your good. And since it's Thursday, I'm going to get you off of class for the rest of the week so you can go nuts and actually do something."

"Cool thanks Jude!" I said.

He walked over to Ruby and placed a hand on her forehead, "Miss Rose, I think you have a temperature," Ruby raised and eyebrow but I knew what he was doing, "I think you need to take the next couple days off." Ruby gave him a big goofy grin and vice versa, "It's probably contagious, I'm going to have to pull your team out of class too."

"Thanks Jude!" Ruby said gleefully as Jude headed for the door

Before he left he spoke, "Alex, you really need a haircut. And you go back to class on Monday!" then he disappeared around the corner.

I hopped up off of the bed and stretched my arms, then Ruby and I headed back to the dorms where we figured the rest of team RWBY would head after being pulled out of class for no reason.

We headed down the hall in silence, I was continually fighting to keep my hair out of my eyes and Ruby just seemed deep in thought.

"Stupid long hair!" I growled.

"Weiss did offer you a head band," she said, "But no, you're too cool for that."

"Whatever." I muttered as we stopped in front of team RWBY's dorm.

We walked inside to see Blake, Yang, and Weiss sitting on the beds chatting up a storm until they noticed us.

"What's going on Ruby?" Weiss asked with her usual demeaning tone, "We were pulled out of class because of you being contagious?!"

"We had this awesome doctor who is giving all of us the rest of the week off so we can actually do something fun!" I said with an excited tone.

Other than Ruby, the team stared at me with blank expressions then Yang spoke up.

"Aw yeah!" she yelled, "Mini vacation!"

"We could use a break." Blake said.

"It could be beneficial." Weiss commented.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of the week?" I asked.

Ruby turned to me and spoke, "We need to fix your hair." she said.

"Yes," Blake added, "And you need your own wardrobe that actually fits."

"Ooo, I love makeovers!" Yang said excitedly.

"Wait what!" I said, a little terrified.

"It'll be fun," Yang assured or at least tried to.

"I don't have any money. Sorry guys." I said heading for the door,

I reached the doorknob when Ruby appeared in front of me, blocking the door. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh god." I said as my head dropped down below my shoulders in failure.

We boarded the airship at the Beacon landing pad and headed towards Vale. I don't really understand why Ozpin put me on team RWBY. Wouldn't it have made more sense to put me on team JNPR where I had guy friends to talk to. Now I was on a stupid airship to Vale with a bunch of stupid girls who plan to give me a stupid makeover weather I like it or not. They did however, let me do my own thing with my hair as long as I cut it.

I can only imagine the horror of the girls outfit choices, though I might be able to book it if it gets to be too much. At least they're going to pay for it.

The entire ride consisted of the girls discussing what stores to hit today and they decided they need to fix my hair first and Weiss just kept glaring at me.

When the airship landed the girls lead me through the busy streets of Vale to a small barbershop on one of the less busy side streets. It was a nice barber shop I guess. It was in a small grey building with one of those candy cane poles attached to it.

We walked in the building and were greeted by a small ding of a bell.

"Yang!" a man said as he came around the corner, "You here for a touch up?"

"Hey Dante," Yang greeted, "I'm not here for me." she stepped back and gestured to me, "My friend here needs a haircut. He was MIA for a month."

The man was moderately sized and pretty skinny. Hair was short and blond with the sides of his head shaved and his hair fell naturally on his head. He was wearing a green and blue plaid button up shirt which was tucked in to his beige dress pants. He also wore white and blue sneakers.

When the man saw me he looked me over and then he put on a disapproving face.

"Oh dear, this is is a hair emergency!" he said as he grabbed my arms and lead me towards a washing station, "Don't worry uh...name?"

"Alex." I said.

"Don't worry Alex, I will take good care of you." then he started up the tap thing.

"Oh and my sister is way overdue for a trim." Yang added.

"I am not Yang." Ruby wined.

"Kristina!" Dante called to one of the girls at the counter, "Can you please take my dual colored friend over here for a trim?"

A tall lady that could be mistaken as a supermodel, walked over as Yang took her sister's hood.

The girl ushered Ruby into a chair and got to work.

Dante finished washing my hair and lead me to a station.

"So what style do you want, shaggy, short, shaved maybe?"  
"No shave!" I said quickly, "But other than that do whatever you see appropriate."

His eyes gleamed with excitement as he got to work without saying another word.

Ruby was done in no time then she watched as Dante cut my hair.

He was at it for a good half hour then got to styling it. I felt like and idiot being here with all girls and the fact that they are taking me shopping later didn't help the situation.

Dante looked like he was having fun with my hair, he tried out what seemed like ten different styles until he found one he liked. The frustrating thing is that I couldn't see what he was doing because Yang insisted on my hair being a 'surprise'.

"All done!" Dante said excitedly.

I felt my blindfold being removed then I stared at myself in the mirror in front of me.

My hair was still jet black and now back to being short but Dante had put the majority of my spiked to the left side of my head but the rest of my hair was still spiky in organized chaos. I have to admit, Dante did and awesome job.

"Do you like it?" Dante asked.

"It looks so cool." I turned to Dante and smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled back at me then turned to Yang.

"How much D?" she asked.

Dante waved his hand in front of him, "No, no, not necessary. It was my pleasure to have taken care of that…" He searched for the right word, "Disaster"

Yang grinned, "Thanks D, see you in a couple weeks!"

Yang waved as we exited the salon.

"Next up, clothes!" Yang squealed as she lead the four of us to a clothing store.

We went through several stores and we ended up picking out a lot of greys, blacks, greens and browns until Weiss stepped in. I knew she didn't like or trust me but she did have a good sense of style for me.

Our last store was a combat gear store. After so many days of doing nothing, I actually forgot I was in RWBY and was going to a combat school. So I felt like a complete idiot when I asked team RWBY why we were at a combat store.

The girls and I figured I needed actual combat gear now that I probably was no longer an immortal. Though we have not yet tested that theory, I kinda just had a hunch.

"So Alex," Ruby said, "What kind of gear do you think would work for you?"

How was I supposed to know? I usually just wore a windbreaker so, "Uhhhhh" was my oh so intelligent answer.

"What parts of your body would you be least likely to protect in a fight?" she rephrased.

I thought for a moment then spoke, "Something to protect my arms and lower legs, other than that something grey, brown and/or blue."

Ruby thought for a moment then disappeared in a cloud of rose petals while the rest of the team lead me to a change area. Ruby came back with a t-shirt, and a jacket, then grabbed a pair of jeans out of one of my many shopping bags. She shoved me into a change room and told me to get changed so I did.

My jeans were just plain old grey and my shirt was a dark blue color. The jacket was black with brown stripes running down the sleeves and was made of a hard but breathable material that I could move easily in, but I wasn't sure about how this was going to protect me until I walked out and saw a table filled with arm and leg armor.

Ruby gestured to a moderately sized round pedestal to stand on. She silently fitted different shapes of metals to my arms and legs until she found a few that she liked. then turned to me.

"Now," Ruby said, "Let's start with the leg guards and see which one you find more comfortable and moveable."

She handed me the first set of leg guards and I strapped them to my legs. These fit just below my knees, protecting my entire lower leg.

"How about something that covers my knees too?" I asked.

Ruby smiled as if she knew I was going to ask. She reached across the table and picked up some leg armour that covered my lower leg and sat over my knee. It was colored fully in silver with a darker rim, but I figured I could probably get gold or blue accents painted on later. She put them on my legs and had me walk around so I could get a better sense on how they feel.

I was honestly surprised how comfortable they felt. In the show I watched the characters fight so easily with the heavy armour not knowing how they could even move, much less fight in them.

"They're perfect." I exclaimed.

Ruby put on an accomplished smile and moved to my arms.

"Elbow or no elbow?" She asked me as she looked over my arms.

"No elbow." I answered.

Ruby and Yang disappeared around the corner and returned soon after with five sets of guards each.

They started to find the sets that fit best to my arms then, like for my leg guards, they started to have me try them on to see how they feel. I went through about three pairs before I settled on a pair of guards with a sleek, rectangular design with the same plain coloring as the leg guards. I really hope I can get the accents colored because grey may be my favorite color but there is such thing as overkill.

Yang took my armor over to a counter with a crap load of paint cans. We sat in silence for a good 20 minutes until the lady at the counter handed her back two large cardboard boxes and a piece of paper then headed over to the check out with Weiss in tail.

Weiss ended up paying for my stuff then we grabbed the rest of the bags and headed back to Beacon.

When we boarded the airship the sun was beginning to set and was almost completely dark when we got back to the school. We immediately went back to my room to drop the stuff off then headed to the dining hall to grab some food. Everyone was already eating Dinner when we got there so we just went straight to the dinner buffet.

We walked over to RWBY and JNPR's table and took a seat next to the allied team.

"New look Alex," Pyrrha complimented, "I like it."

"Thanks." I smiled then turned to my food.

We all had a fun time laughing and eating. But we were all tired and I decided to hit the hay early.

I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm back with a bunch of chapters stockpiled! I hope I won't be gone that long again. Every RWBY day (Saturday) I will post a new chapter. It will serve as RWBY until the next volume. When a volume starts, I'll stop posting until the volume ends so I can stockpile the next round of RWBY hiatus.**

 **This chapter is more about Alex's new look but I wish I had a doctor like Jude. I hope you liked the chapter and I am almost done with almost fully recreating Alex then we get to the good stuff. Oh and sorry for the long break but I have tons of chapters written so I hope this doesn't happen very often.**

 **Review and favorite! And tell me what you think about the new cover!**

 **P.S. Will post from 11:30pm-12:00am fri-sat mountain standard time.**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	12. Weapons!

It was so weird. Last night, for the first time since I was transported to RWBY, I dreamed about my family. My mom, dad, my friends, everyone who I knew before I was abducted. I usually don't admit stuff like this, but I really miss home, though I don't think I'll see home anytime soon.

I sat in team RWBY's dorm eating the breakfast a couple of the teachers brought us because we're 'sick' for the rest of the week. We were discussing what we would do for the rest of the week when Yang suggested going to a gym in Vale.

"I don't know about that." Blake said gesturing to me.

"What?" I asked but I was ignored.

"Oh, right." Yang said.

"What about me?" I asked a little louder.

"Maybe we coul-" Ruby started.

"Why can't we go to the gym!" I yelled, then went back to my regular speaking voice, "What are you hiding from me?" I stared Ruby right in the eye, knowing she has a hard time keeping things from her friends.

"Alex I-" she started then went quiet.

I kept eye contact and took a knee in front of the smaller girl, "It's ok," I said in a calm, stern voice, "What is it?"

I stood up as Ruby sighed and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a cardboard box. She walked back over to me and handed me the box. I opened the top to see a box filled with silver pieces which was once apart of a rifle.

"We found it in pieces in the woods where we found you." Ruby said with her head lowered.

I took a deep breath then placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It's ok, I didn't really get a chance to use it since I've been here."

Man, I swear I saw a light bulb go off in Yang's head.

"You know Ruby," Yang said, "You could help him rebuild it, maybe even make it better."

"Yeah that's right!" I said remembering some of the show, "Aren't you a dork when it comes to weapons?" I gestured to the compacted scythe that sat at her hip.

"Right!" she said, "And it should be a good use of our extra time."

"Cool," I said, "When do we start?"

"How about this afternoon when everyone goes to class after lunch?" she suggested.

""Works for me." I said

"I want you to have a close combat weapon too so you should probably think about that." She told me.

"Ok," I agreed, "I'm going to go back to my room and chill. I'll come by around one." then I left the room.

When I opened my door, my eyes went straight to the clock; 10:30. I had a few hours to kill so I started to put my clothes away in my closet. After that I just flopped down on my bed with my thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

I groaned as I got up and opened the door. Ozpin was standing perfectly in the center of the doorframe holding a cup of coffee.

"Alex," he said in an emotionless voice, "May I have a word?"

I gestured for him to enter then closed the door as Ozpin slipped by me.

He stood looking out the window.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked him.

"Yes," he agreed, "It's regarding your mission with Professor Next."

"What about it?"

"Well as you are well aware, Next returned without you and we did not find you until a month later."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to give that guy a piece of my mind." I grumbled.

"We found you looking completely different other than your overall build and facial features."

"Yeah." I said crossing my arms, "It's weird to look at a familiar stranger in the mirror every morning."

"So you have no idea how or why this happened to you?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Alright thank you Alex." he said still looking out the window.

"Is that all?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, the night after your return, Next had disappeared." He turned to face me with a serious look on his face, "Do you know anything about this."

"Of course not!" I defended, "I couldn't even see properly, much less know anything."

"I'm sorry for accusing you like this, I just had to be sure…"

"Sure of what?"

"Don't concern yourself." he said, heading for the door, "Just live your life, make friends and don't get killed."

He opened and closed the door behind him, leaving me standing in the middle of the room alone.

I always knew Ozpin was mysterious and weird but in my opinion; that was a little overkill.

I flopped back down on my bed and shut my eyes, taking a little nap before I met Ruby.

I woke up in my dorm and looked at the clock, 1:15. I bolted out the door to team RWBY's dorm. I ended up body checking Ruby as she was heading towards me, sending us both sprawling out on the floor.

"Ruby!" I said helping her up, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's Ok." she said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said as I followed Ruby down the hallway.

"So what kind of close combat weapon do you want?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "A sword."

"Oh, I have a great idea!" she said excitedly.

When we got to the workshop we made our way to one of the desks and Ruby ran to a cabinet and got some blueprint supplies then laid them out over the table.

She took a good 20 minutes drawing out my original gun then got to work on the modifications. Ruby got so absorbed in what she was doing I think she forgot I was even there, so I decided to look around while she finished.

The workshop was massive. One half of the room, where the students desks were located, was lined with weapons and portraits of famous huntsman and huntresses. The other half was the actual foarge. It was complete with tools, different metals and steels, they even had a few anvils.

I walked around the classroom half of the room and looked at each one of the weapon hunter pairs. I recognised a few of the Huntsmen and Huntresses as instructors at Beacon, Ozpin, Glynda and Port being a few of them.

One picture inparticular caught my eye. A tall man with dark brown hair was holding the blunt end a blue sword against his shoulder dressed in what seemed to be full body was a shocking familiarity to him but I was almost 100% positive I'd never seen him before.

"Grant Blue." Ruby said as she appeared at my side, "One of the greatest huntsmen that ever went to Beacon."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"No one knows. He probably just retired or something." she said.

"Yeah," I said, "Did you finish?"

"Yeah" she said excitedly as she lead the way back to the table.

Honestly I was impressed. It was based on the original design of my gun but had certain modifications so it would double as a sword. However, I think she also wanted it to look cool.

The gun was kind of rectangular shape, the front half of the gun was more square and a rectangular piece at the top stretched to double the length of the gun. Below it, and L shape pole like piece connected to bottom right side of the front square to the bottom of the rectangle. There was notes about the contents of the different pieces but i was more interested in the handle and trigger. It was a circle near the back of the gun with a bar stretching from the top to the bottom of the circle. On one side the trigger was connected to the both the handel and circle, on the other side was a button.

Ruby and I got to work making the parts from sheets of metal. It took a few hours, so by the time we finished making the pieces, it was time for dinner.

We meet the others in the mess hall covered in sweat and grime.

"Did you get run over with a motorcycle?" Yang joked.

Ruby elbowed her in the gut.

"You had it coming." Blake laughed.

I snickered and finished eating, as did Ruby, and we both went to piece everything together.

"We did it!" Ruby and I yelled and high fived each other.

I took it my hands and pushed the button on the handled and the pieces of metal gridded and shifted until i was holding a perfectly balanced sword. The handel had shifted so it looked right down the weapon. The sword was a series of rectangles, the largest being the main piece for my gun but its edge sharpened on one side with the L shaped pole rotated so the pole was both shortened and pointed towards me like a second handle. the second was two pieces put together so it was a sharpened blade on both sides. The last was a thinner blade sharpened on both sided with the barrel of the gun poking out so i could still fire.

All in all….Best-Weapon-ever.

"Let's go try it!" she said excitedly.

At this point it was 3am. I was tired and my common sense was telling me to go to bed and try it tomorrow. Then again, it was 3am and my brain was off the clock. So like the two idiots we were, we went to the gym.

The gun shot nicely and the weight didn't bother me, and after a couple spars I figured out how to use the gun to get air while in sword form. However, I wasn't trained in being a swordsmen in any way, so I sucked, bad, and she was going easy on me!

Around five am Ruby and I were still going strong. _Several cups of coffee helps._ I was starting to get the hang of it and was so focused, neither of us noticed the rest of team RWBY walk in.

I kicked Ruby in the stomach and she slammed into the back of the wall. I had expected Ruby to get up as she did, but what I hadn't expected was Ember Celica catching me in the stomach.

I sat up and looked at a very pissed off Yang, who punched a laughing Ruby into the ground as well.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys I know this is kind of a rushed chapter but I wrote half of it a few months before I actually finished it but I will try not to do this in the future.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Guns and Groundings

Weiss and Blake picked Ruby and I up and we sat on a bench in the gym gripping our stomachs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yang yelled at us though it was more directed at Ruby, "It's five am! You should have been back at the room right after you finished that gun! Not spar until breakfast!" she took a deep breath to calm down, "I'll finish off with you later. Blake will you please take her to get some sleep."

Ruby left with Blake leaving me, Yang, and Weiss. A poor kid walked in and got the death glare from Yang then ran off.

"And you…." Yang massaged her temples, "I thought you would at least have the sense to sleep. You aren't my responsibility but this is a special circumstance."

"Uh…." I said, a little confused.

Yang yelled, "Get your butt to your room and don't come out until I say so!"

"You're not my mom!" I yelled back.

She lifted me by my collar and spoke in a soft 'I'm gonna kill you' voice, "But I think of you like a brother, therefore I care about you. This is what it means to have someone give a damn about you."

She stared at me until I looked away then she set me down.

"I need my gun." I said.

Yang pointed at the exit and said, "No weapons."

I looked over at Weiss who had Ruby and I's weapons then I headed for my room.

I was literally trapped in my room for two days same with Ruby. Yang had someone outside our doors 24/7. On the third day I found no one outside my door so I made my way to the dining hall where I spotted Ruby sitting at our table with JNPR and the rest of RWBY. So I grabbed some food and sat down as well.

Ruby still didn't have her Scythe which meant we still aren't allowed our weapons but being out of my room was good enough for now.

"So Alex," Pyrrha said, "Yang said you wanted to try and find your semblance."

"I did?" I asked them Yang kicked me from across the table. "Yes!"

"If you would like I could help you?" she offered.

"Sure. That would be great." I replied.

"Wonderful," Pyrrha got up, "Let's go!"

"Now?"

"No time like the present!"

I followed Pyrrha to the gym down the hall.

I can't really explain what we were doing. It was like when you meditate but trying to use the force with your mind. Pyrrha and I did the same thing for an hour every day after breakfast but no progress.

Nearly a week later Yang finally relinquished our weapons.

Blake was watching Ruby and I spar in the gym then I guess she got tired of me losing and came over and gave me some pointers. Somewhere in there Weiss came in and spared with Ruby while Blake ended up teaching all the basics of sword fighting. Then after a half hour lecture on swords and two hours of practice, Blake gave me a book I was supposed to read by the time classes ended the next day. After that Pyrrha and Blake decided to pit Jaune and I against each other. That ended with a two way tie.

After I won a spar with Jaune, I retired to my room and got started on that book. I was actually surprised that I found some cool stuff in there. I fell asleep about a quarter of the way into it.

I read that book through breakfast, Port's class, and managed to finish it at lunch.

After that Blake just plane out spared with me, shouting out tips as we went.

"Wow," she said, "You're a fast learner."

"Thanks." I said. Then I spotted Weiss walking in. "Stop" I told her as she walked past me.

"What do you want?" she asked in a snarky tone.

"A fair rematch." I smirked.

Blake whispered in my ear, "Are you sure that's a good idea? You won't live through that again."

"Yeah" I whispered then spoke to Weiss again, "Well, how about it?"

"Fine," she sighed, "let's get this over with."

Blake ran out of the room as we took our stances.

I charged at her with no intention of attacking. She got ready to retaliate. When I got close enough I swung my sword down. Weiss tripped as I pressed the trigger and shot myself in the air.

Weiss regained her balance and came at me. For a while we just exchanged blows until her superior skill started to overwhelm me.

The rest of team RWBY came in.

I rolled to the side and tried to stand when the ground beneath me became coated in ice.

Before I could do anything Weiss came at me again but I dodged. I fell on the ground and she stabbed at me again but I kicked her away. I looked behind Weiss and tried to figure out how to get behind her.

Suddenly, a gray and brown cloud formed a couple feet in front of me. So, I used my instincts and used the recoil of my gun and shot myself into the cloud. I suddenly popped out of another cloud beside Weiss who turned to me a little shocked. I hooked my secondary handle on the blade of Weiss's sword and jerked up, sending her sword into the air.

I was curious so I raised my hand and focused. A cloud of the gray and brown smoke formed at my palm. Weiss's weapon was swallowed and then hit the floor ten feet away.

I then quickly stepped behind her and put my sword to her throat.

I lowered my sword and smiled, "I win!"

"Now that's a cool semblance." Yang said.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yay Alex found his semblance! Portals are so cool. It makes sense though, Alex came through a portal and now he has the ability to create them!**

 **Yang has definitely taken Alex as her brother, poor guy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you in the next one!**


	14. Happy Birthday

Coolest semblance ever! I guess the whole, don't want to get skewered again, helped me trigger my semblance. Now that I think about it, the origin of my semblance makes sense. I Came to Remnant through a portal and now I have the ability to create them. Awesome.

After a bit of experimenting we realized the farther away I send something or someone, the more energy I use.

Ruby and Weiss stared at Ruby's scroll rather than have fun with my new found semblance with everyone else. Weiss I could see doing that but Ruby… that's not like her.

I walked toward them and peered over Ruby's head. They were looking at a picture of that guy in the picture from the workshop. I think Ruby said his name was Grant Blue.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

They exchanged looks then put the scroll away.

"Nothing important." Weiss said and glanced at her own scroll, "We should Probably go back to the dorms. It's getting late."

Ruby nodded in agreement and we all left the gym.

I waved my friends off as I turned the corner to my own room. As I turned the corner I saw Weiss leaving her dorm and strutted down the hallway.

I flopped in my bed, exhausted from all the training. I layed in my bed thinking about the little things. While doing so, I realized that there was a lot of things that I can't remember.

 _That's weird,_ I told myself then tried to come up with a bunch of things I could remember; Mom, Dad, my birthday… Wait.

I went to the calendar function in my scroll. It was March 23rd today, so tomorrow... _IS_ my birthday _!_ How could I not remember what month it was, well actually I was unconscious for a few but still!

I was both excited for my 17th birthday, and sad at the same time. I would have liked to be at home for it, spending it with my family, but I don't think I'm going back. Besides not like I have to worry about any big celebrations, I never actually told anyone but Ozpin my birthday.

I was so deep in thought I drifted asleep.

I dreamed of home. It was my birthday when I was little and judging by the cake, I was about four. I knew it was me because of some pictures I saw in my mom's closet. I was standing across the table from myself, to the left of little me, was my mom, to the right was my dad. There was one other person as well but they had their back to me so I couldn't see. We all laughed and joked when I couldn't blow out the candles so the person across from me blew them out. I made a big, goofy grin at the person across from me.

The person slid a box across the table while mom was cutting the cake. I tore through the box and in it was a grey and blue steel whistle. It wasn't really anything special, it was Just a whistle.

I looked closer and remembered that I'd always had it. I could never remember where I'd gotten it but it was always on me. When I got older it just kind of stayed in my coat pocket. But I didn't have my coat anymore.

"Thanks Gwant." I said to the person. The person got up and walked over to me.

"Your welcome little bro." He ruffled little me's hair.

I could see him now, He looked like me in a way but not. He had my dark brown hair combed to one side but his eyes were a darker green. In my dream he was just a kid, about 9 years old.

"Your such a good big brother Grant." Mom said to the boy.

 _Big Brother?_ I thought to myself.

Grant gave me a hug and the scene changed.

Mom and Dad came home looking all depressed one night.

"Where's Gwant?" I asked.

Dad gave me a sad smile, "He's gone to Grandma's for a while."

I nodded and went to play, the whistle jingling around my neck.

However, I don't remember ever having a older brother.

I woke up the next morning, Saturday, finally. I looked around the room and noticed my gun was missing. I remembered I had it in the gym but when I went to grab it, it wasn't there. I went to the dining hall where team RWBY and JNPR were eating breakfast.

"Have you seen my gun?" I asked them.

"I think you left it in the Gym." Yang suggested.

"No, I just looked there." I said.

"I'll help you find it after breakfast." Ruby offered.

"Okay thanks." then I sat down with the others and stole a cookie from Ruby who looked like she wanted to bite my hand off. Ha, I ate it anyway.

Ruby and I looked absolutely everywhere for my gun but couldn't find it. I just got that thing and I had gotten it stolen already! We went to Ozpin who said, and I quote, "You should keep an eye on your tools."

"I'm sorry." I told Ruby.

"It's ok, I'm sure it will turn up." she tried, "C'mon! I have a surprise for you!"

Then she dragged me down the hallway all the way to my dorm.

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "My dorm. It's amazing."

"Go into the dorm Alex." she rolled her eyes. I opened the door and got a face full of confetti.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Alex!" Everyone screamed.

I have to admit I was a little shocked. Team RWBY and JNPR stood in my room wearing party hats. Along the back wall over my bed, was a happy birthday banner. By the window was a table with cake and pizza.

"Woah. You guys are awesome!" I said, "But how did you guys know, the only one I told was…"

"Ozpin." Blake said.

 _Of course he did._

I still let out a smile as I got sucked into the room.

After we had pizza and socialized a bit, Nora wanted to open presents.

"You guys got me presents?" I said.

"Of course!" Pyrrha beamed.

"You can't have a birthday party without presents." Jaune said.

"Thanks guys." I let out a big toothy grin.

Nora got me, wait for it...Coffee. _I guess I'm not supposed to sleep tonight._

Yang of course got me a shooting target, Blake got me a book on effective combat skills, Jaune and Pyrrha got me a computer, and Ruby got me a seath for my gun.

I looked at the final box on my bed. It was much bigger than the others. But no one claimed it. I hesitantly opened the box and found my gun laying in the box, but this time it was painted and polished. The rotating grip was now an ocean blue, the handle was wrapped with white grip tape. The button on it was also now red. The secondary handle was also wrapped in white grip tape. The rest of the gun was now a darker polished grey. The thing that caught my eye the most was the emblem on the main part of the gun. It was one small, thick, brown circle with a light grey, thicker circle surrounding it. their was a thick blue line running over the circle on one side but seemed to be behind it on the other side. I think it was supposed to be my portal and something going through it, it was very clever.

"Woah!" I said, "It's so...me."

"Yeah, no kidding." Jaune replied

I picked up my gun and traced my fingers over the symbol and smiled.

"It matches your armor." Yang pointed out.

I had actually totally forgot about my armor. I was so preoccupied with my weapon I had never opened my armor box.

"Oh yeah!" I said opening the boxes my armor was in. and sure enough, it matched my gun. The armor for my arms and legs were the same smokey grey, but on the legs, it had a blue trim.

"Oh we should grimm hunting!" Nora beamed.

"Yeah!" Ruby smiled.

"Sure." Blake said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, except Weiss who just shrugged.

I too nodded and slipped my combat gear on. After that we had cake.

I was sitting at my desk talking to Blake when she said, "It was Weiss."

"What was Weiss?" I asked.

"Your gun."

I just looked at Blake, "Then why didn't she say anything?"

"Her pride most likely." Blake told me.

"Well that's stupid." I laughed.

"Agreed"

Nora and Ruby yelled grimm hunting and ran out the door. I put my sheath on, which consisted of a leather strap over my shoulder connecting to a leather belt that clips to my waist like a seat belt, and ran out the door after my friends.

We all got onto the airship at the Beacon landing pad and told the driver to take us into the middle of the emerald forest and to come pick us up at the same place in a few hours.

We all hopped off the airship, drawing our weapons immediately without hesitation. I've never actually fought a grim before, so I wasn't sure how to approach them. After we were there for a half hour, we only seemed to run into beowolves and a small ursai.

"I'm bored." Yang said.

"Why don't you climb a tree and call them then." Weiss said sarcastically.

Yang smirked and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Come and fight us. Are you scared."

 _This can't end well._

Yang jumped down as the trees started to rustle. We readied our weapons as the beast grew closer. Jaune stuck close to his partner as did everyone else as they were taught. Their was just one problem, I HAD NO PARTNER.

I gripped my gun. _It's just you and me buddy. Remind me to name you later._

The Grimm finally broke free into our little field. Right in front of us was three of the biggest Deathstalkers I have ever seen. Though I haven't actually seen any before.

They immediately came after us so we all dispersed. Since I knew I didn't have the agility like everyone else so I jumped into a portal I had made beside me and transported to a nearby tree. The others started to attack but nothing was working. I watched as my friends got tossed around like soccer balls.

I knew I couldn't take one of those things on alone and we were an odd number so we couldn't split into groups of four and three wouldn't help without some sort of strategy. I thought back to the initiation and remembered how team JNPR had defeated the deathstalker and had an idea.

"Ruby!" I called. She looked over and used her semblance to get to me, "I have an idea."

I told her my plan and she nodded. Ruby dashed to her teammates and I teleported to team JNPR.

Once everyone was clear on the plan, Ruby took a position in a nearby tree as did Jaune and I. Pyrrha, Nora and Weiss each distracted one of the grimm while Ren, Blake and Yang launched themselves onto one of the tails and started to shoot.

"Now!" Weiss yelled when the stingers were loose then the others jumped off the stingers.

Jaune, Ruby and myself, jumped from the trees and sliced the stingers off, imbedding them in the heads of the beasts. With Nora, and yang at the ready, I nodded. Ruby and I punched Yang in the gut then they were took one out with her hammer, and Yang obliterated the other two. _Ruby and I knew the punch wasn't necessary but we had a score to settle._

As the bodies of the grimm disappeared, we all fell on our backs, out of breath.

"Good plan Alex." Pyrrha complimented.

"Thanks. You still board Yang?" I joked.

"That-was-AWESOME!" Nora shouted.

"Is everyone alright?" Jaune asked.

 _You couldn't have asked that before we hit the ground?_

"Yeah." everyone said at once.

We all sat there enjoying the quiet when I heard a distorting whistle in the wind. I looked behind me and panicked.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm still not very familiar with fight scenes yet but I think I'm getting better. Also, Weiss does have a heart.**

 **That was awesome though, using his knowledge of the show to his advantage. Please review and favorite!**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	15. Protection

I panicked. I swung myself around and launched myself at Weiss and tackled her. as the large feather pierced the ground where she was sitting. The others had dispersed in opposite directions when more fell from the giant Nevermore. Weiss and I got to our feet as more fell straight for us so we ran too.

It didn't take much to realize that there were about six of them, each chasing their own group.

Weiss and I kept dodging the lethal feathers as we ran through the forest, Weiss using her glyphs to help us gain speed. When we got cornered at the edge of a cliff it was almost dark and Weiss looked just about ready to pass out. She had used too much of her aura. The nevermore landed and went in for the final blow. We fell off the edge of the cliff.

I thought fast. I took out my gun, switched it to sword form, jammed it into the side of the cliff and caught Weis as she fell past me. We stayed quiet until the grimm assumed we were dead and flew off.

"Thanks." she told me. _I think that is the first time she ever said something nice to me._

"Any idea on how to get down?" I asked.

"I may have and idea." she said. I heard ice forming and her sword being sheathed, "Ok let go of me."

"Are you nuts!" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Just do it."

I did as she asked.

"Ok now you." she called.

I pulled my sword out of the cliff a rode and icy slide to the bottom of the cliff

"Good thinking." I complemented.

"Thank you." She said. But she didn't quite sound right.

She was leaning heavily on Myrtenaster and more looking at the ground then me. She also wobbled a bit. I walked up to her so she'd face me. There were bags under her eyes and her pupils were dilated.

"Weiss," I said calmly, "Are you alright?"

No response.

"Weiss!" I yelled her name then she went limp and passed out.

I managed to catch her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently. She was breathing normally, thank god, but we needed to get back to Beacon. I don't know much about auras but I knew using all of it with your semblance wasn't a good thing.

It started raining soon after that so I took of my jacket and laid it on top of Weiss. Then I picked up her along with her weapon and walked over the the part of the cliff that dipped over to get us out of the rain and laid Weiss on the ground.

I watched her for a while then noticed she was getting paler and paler. Well, more than usual. Her breathing was deteriorating as well. I felt her pulse. There was still a heartbeat. A few minutes passed when she stopped breathing.

"Weiss!" I yelled when my scroll buzzed. Yang was calling me.

I put the scroll to my ear, "Hello."

"Alex are you ok?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I rushed, "Weiss is with me too but she's not breathing."

"What happened." Yang sounded more worried now.

"She used all of her aura. I don't know what to do."

Yang left for a second then started to talk, "Ok, put your hand on Weiss and try pushing some of your aura into her, like a wave."

"I don't know how!" I panicked.

"Calm down and focus! It's our only chance. You better not let her die!" She warned

"Ok." I gulped.

I put the scroll on the ground and place my hands on Weiss's shoulders and closed my eyes. I pictured what had happened when Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's aura.

 _Focus Alex, Focus._

I suddenly felt the energy around me and I forced it into Weiss. Still unconscious, She gasped for breath.

"Thank you." I whispered then picked up my scroll, "Yang? She's ok."

"Thank you Alex." She sounded relived.

"How do I find you?" I asked.

"I sent you the coordinates. Use your GPS to find us."

"Ok see you soon." Then I ended the call.

I looked in my scroll and GPSed Yang. She wasn't far.

I picked up Weiss and used one of my portals to get us up the cliff, then followed the GPS to Yang's position

I came out of the woods where the other's had already arrived. They were all a bit beaten up but no one was dead so thats a good thing. The rest of team RWBY was standing away from an airship, close to where I was coming out of the woods. I stopped long enough to let Yang take

Weiss, then we all boarded the airship while some nurses put Weiss onto a stretcher.

I sat with the others on the airship while they were all talking. Jaune was in the medical station too but he hit his head on a rock on his way to meet Yang. Ruby's wrist was bandaged with a little red seeping through and from what I heard, a gash on her back too. I had cut my leg on the cliff deep enough to require gauths but other than that we all just had a few scrapes and bruises.

If that was the case, why did I feel so bad? Was it because we were only out here for my birthday? Or was it because I let Weiss deplete her aura to the point she almost died?

 _Probably that last one._

Ruby and Yang obviously noticed because they both gave me sympathetic looks.

Once we arrived at Beacon, Ozpin let team RWBY take Weiss back to the dorm.

I was lying in bed when there was a knock at the door. I was surprised to see Yang standing at the door. With a sad look.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah it's just a scratch." I said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh." I looked away. I knew exactly what she meant, Weiss.

She knew Weiss didn't really like me but she also knew I was kinda like Yang herself, I tend to blame myself for everything that goes wrong. Then it hit me, she probably feels the same way I do. She was the one who called the grimm in the first place. Especially since her little sister was hurt too.

 _I don't really like to talk about feelings but Yang looked like she needed it._

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

Without saying a word she walked in and I closed the door behind her. She sat at the side of the bed so I pulled up my desk chair and sat across from her. For a while we didn't talk. So I started.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"How do you know!" she cried, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Because the nevermore couldn't have heard you." I said simply. She looked up at me so I continued, "We were fighting those deathstalkers for 20 minutes and just relaxed for 15. They had to have been miles away when you called. It was just a coincidence."

Yang smiled. "It wasn't your fault either." I looked at her, tear swelling in my eyes too but I held them back, "As far as I'm concerned, you both did what had to be done."

"She could have died."

I sat there looking at my feet as did Yang. It didn't matter how much facts that are fed to us, we still felt like crying. I had way more control then Yang did though, but to be fair, I had no idea how long she had been holding this in. I bet she didn't let it show because Ruby had been there.

She started to sob but it wasn't long before all the fear, anger and regret came pouring out in liquid form. She sat across from me bawling her eyes out. So I got out of my chair and just hugged her. Yang ended up crying into my shoulder while hugging me.

"You really would make a good little brother." she sobbed.

"Care to adopt?" I joked.

Yang chuckled.

It wasn't long after that, when Yang literally cried herself to sleep. I carefully laid her down on my bed, covered her in blankets and left the room.

Outside the door Blake was leaned against wall across from my dorm.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Thank you for helping both Weiss and Yang." She said.

"Uh?"

 _Again, oh so smart._

I sighed, "Why did she come to me and not you, or her sister."

"Because she doesn't want to hurt the team, and because she meant what she said."

"Which was?"

"You're a good little brother."

Then she just walked away.

I slipped back into my room where Yang was curled up in the bed. I smiled and turned off the light then took a space on the wall and drifted to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **I really had fun with this chapter we got a better insight on Weiss's attitude towards Alex along with the brother sister bond forming with Alex and Yang.**

 **And again, WEISS ALMOST DIED! Really, really fun to write. Yeah, I'm a little crazy and demented.**

 **Please review!**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	16. Fun and Games

"-ex. Alex!" a voice said shaking me awake, "Alex!"

I opened my eyes to Yang shaking me awake.

"Yang? It's like early." I grumbled sleepily.

"It's noon sleeping beauty, let's get something to eat." she said hoisting me to my feet.

When she opened the door, Woosh! The ice cold water hit my face leaving me completely soaked in ice cold water. Courtesy of Yang, Nora and Ruby.

I swear I could feel my eye twitch. I calmly went into my room and got my weapon in sword form,

"Ruby, hows your back?" I called

"Stitches." she said.

So I just punched her into a wall then raised my sword.

Jaune poked his head out, "You guys should probably run." he advised.

Then Yang and Nora looked terrified and bolted. I went back into my room and changed then knocked on the door of team JNPR's dorm.

"Hello." Pyrrha said as Ren and Jaune hid behind her.

"Shall we do lunch?" I asked them.

Pyrrha laughed, "Sure." then they piled a out of the room and we headed down to the dining hall.

After we got our food and started eating, the three members of RWBY and JNPR made their way into the dining hall. Ruby was still rubbing her shoulder while Yang and Nora were covered in leafs and tree branches. Blake just simply walked with them. They got their food then sat down with us.

"Love the new look guys." I joked to Yang and Nora.

Ruby just laughed and got a glare from her sister.

"And you would look like this too in you thought you were being chased by a madman." Yang grumbled.

I laughed then we went to talk about the little things. I looked around the table at every one laughing and talking, well, almost everyone. The seat across from me and Jaune was empty. I know it wasn't really my fault but it doesn't make me feel any better.

When I finished eating, grabbed my tray and started to leave.

When I was passing the table, Yang put her hand on my shoulder, "She'll wake up soon."

I gave her a slight smile then left.

I didn't feel like working out today so I just headed to my room. When I got in the door, Ozpin was standing at the window sipping his coffee.

"Mr. Alex." he said. _He refuses to call me Ozpin, maybe I should find out my real last name,_ "How was your birthday?"

 _Is he really taking and interest?_ I thought to myself.

"OK I guess." I said.

"Yes I heard about Miss Schnee." He said, "Miss Xiao Long told me what you told her about your-excursion."

I just stared at the floor.

"You did well." He told me.

"Not to sound rude or anything," I started, "But did you just say I did...well?"

He nodded, "Indeed. I'll admit, I did have my doubts but now I see that you will do very well at Beacon."

"Thanks Professor." I said, still in shock.

"If there is ever and opening on a team, I will let you know." he said, "But for now you will remain as you are."

I nodded, then Ozpin placed a small box on my desk and said, "Happy birthday." he headed for the door but stopped beside me, "Don't let her slip through your fingers Alex or you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"I don't-" I started but he was already gone.

I walked over to my desk and picked up the box. It wasn't much, it was just a red and blue striped box with and hysterically small bow on the lid.

When I opened the box, my heart almost stopped. In the box was a freshly polished blue and grey whistle, the same one from my dream. I smiled then put it in it's rightful place in my pocket.

I went to the bathroom and just stared in the mirror until my eyes wandered to my necklace, something was different. Instead of the one vine that it had the day I came back to Beacon, It had three. Honestly, from the week I had, I didn't need anything else.

I flopped down in my bed and grabbed the book Blake had given me. Back in my world I was never really into reading, but now I find it relaxing.

I got about ten pages in when there was a knock on the door. It was Yang.

"You think you could keep an eye on Weiss while we go get some ammunition in Vale?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know it's just what we were told. To keep an eye on her until she wakes up."

"Uh sure." then I thought for a moment, "Can you grab me some more ammo too?"

"Sure." she said as she lead me to their dorm.

"Hey Alex." Ruby greeted.

"Thanks for staying with her. Feel free to grab some reading material." Blake offered.

"Sure, thanks." I smiled.

"Ok, we should be back in a few hours." Ruby told me.

"Wait. Hours?!" I said but they were already gone.

I shrugged and sat on Blake's bed, and grabbed a book off the shelf titled, 'The Heroes of Remnant.' It was fiction so not like I was reading a history book. I looked at Weiss who was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, I wish I could have a sleep that good.

I was reading that book for a good two hours and finished it. I set it on the shelf where I had found it and started to go through my scroll. A little while later Weiss began to stir. I looked over at her as she opened her eyes and looked over at me.

"Alex, what are you doing in my room?" she asked as she sat up.

"Your team went for ammunition and asked me to sit with you." I said, trying to hide how happy I was that she was ok, "I can leave now if you want." I headed for the door.

"Alex wait." She stopped me, "It's fine you can stay."

I sat in one of the desk chairs.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What was the last thing you can remember?"

"Getting us of the side of the cliff."

"You passed out right after that from using all of your aura." I said, leaving out the part that she almost died.

"How did we get out of that chasm." she questioned.

"I used my semblance and carried you to and open field where Yang and the others had gotten and airship."

"Oh." she said, "Thanks."

I smirked. Then I heard her stomach growl.

"I think I might be hungry." She said.

"You think." I said sarcastically.

Weiss tried to get up.

"Careful." I said as I gripped her shoulders before she fell.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Weiss used Ruby's bunk to balance herself, then gripped my shoulder so I could get her over to the bathroom so she could get changed. When she came out she was still a bit wobbly so I offered my arm. We then walked down to the cafeteria.

I got Weiss to sit down in one of the tables then I grabbed her some food and me a pop. I sat across from her as she ate. We didn't really talk at all. Other than a few people scattered throughout the cafeteria, it was moderately quiet. The quiet was driving me nuts but I kept my mouth shut. I figured Weiss didn't particularly like being alone with me but she kind of needed to use me for balance.

When she was done I put her tray away and we left the cafeteria.

"So," I said, "Do you just want to go back to your dorm or-"

"I want to be able to walk on my own." She said bitterly.

"A walk it is." I said as I steered us towards the courtyard.

We walked around for a bit. The courtyard had maybe one or two people on it, so it too was very quiet. It was a nice day though, not a cloud in the sky.

"Say something already!" Weiss said angrily.

"I thought you liked it quiet!" I said back.

"I live with Ruby and Yang!" she said.

"So?"

"I'm used to noise. So say something." She took a deep breath, "Please."

I smiled, "How was your sleep?"

"Good." she said, "How long?"

"About 24 hours." I told her, "You obviously needed it."

"Yeah your probably right."

"Yang was trying to blame herself for the nevermores." I told her.

"She shouldn't say things like that." Weiss said just loud enough for me to hear, "If you tell her I said this I will kill you but Yang is like a sister to every one in our group. So if something happens, she will always find a way to see it as her own failure."

"Yeah I've noticed." I said.

"Your like that too you know."

"What?" Her comment kind of caught me off guard.

"You think I haven't notice that you have had a hard time looking at me?"

Wow she was perceptive I didn't actually realize it until she said it.

"Uh, sorry." I looked at the ground.

"You're doing it again!"

Weiss stopped and let go of my arm. She had obviously regained her sense of balance because she walked in front of me.

"Look at me!" she yelled. Weiss was obviously irritated with me.

I force myself to meet her eyes.

"It's not your fault!" she yelled then went back to her normal speaking voice, "Don't think things like that. You couldn't have stopped me if you tried."

I nodded, a little bit shocked.

She stood beside me, "Shall we continue?"

Then we kept walking. After Weiss cleared the air like she did, it was a quite enjoyable walk, refreshing. Weiss and I just walked and talked. It was actually the first time I'd really talked to Weiss since I got transported here.

I had never really took to Weiss when she was just another character on a dumb tv

series, but now that I'm actually talking with her, she isn't actually that bad. The more we talked, the less we felt like we were walking on glass.

After talking about family and Beacon, I started to goof around. I knew it wasn't easy to make Weiss laugh, infact, the only time I'd seen her laugh was after the food fight. So, I was doing everything in my power to get her to laugh.

"I will get you to laugh Weiss Schnee." I said.

"Whatever you say." She smiled.

I thought for a moment then got an idea.

I stood in front of Weiss and tickled the back of her neck.

Weiss let out a squeal then quickly covered her mouth.

"Ah ha!" I said in a goofy tone, "A weakness."

I stepped towards her with a devilish grin. And she booked it. I chased her around the courtyard, us both laughing so hard we kept tripping.

Eventually I was beat so I ran through a portal and appeared right in front of Weiss, catching her before she broke her nose on my chest.

"I win!" I said proudly.

"No," she smiled, "You cheated."

I shrugged then sat on the fountain.

Weiss looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Why are looking at me like that?" I asked.

Then she pushed me in the fountain and bolted.

"Weiss!" I yelled furiously, then ran after her.

I chased her all the way to the landing pad as her team was coming off the ship. Weiss hid behind Yang who was shocked that she was even up much less running.

"Why are you all wet?" Blake asked.

"Weiss pushed me in the fountain." I said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because it was funny." Weiss explained then turned to me, "You were the one who was determined to make me laugh."

I shrugged.

"When did you get up?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"A couple hours ago." Weiss answered.

"Welcome back." Yang said. Then we all went back to Beacon.

 **Author's Note**

 **Weiss and Alex seem to be on slightly better terms now he even got Weiss to let loose. She obviously doesn't like seeing anyone upset without good reason. Though she doesn't know she technically died...Yet.**

 **Reviews appreciated, I like to hear what people think.**


	17. Help!

Since yesterday Weiss and I were actually getting along but exams were approaching and I wasn't near ready. The only people who seemed to be having issues with studying was Jaune, Nora and myself. Nora had Ren, Jaune had Pyrrha, and I had a hard time asking for help so I was pretty much on my own.

I ended up skipping a few meals because I was so concerned with exams. I started studying the material I missed but I was swamped. I knew I needed help but I didn't want all my friends to know, so I decided to go to Ozpin.

"I know I had excused you from your exams last semester because I was...unsure of you, but it is your responsibility to catch up."

"I know that," I said, "but I missed like three months!"

"You have two teams to chose from that will help you." He told me, "How about you ask Miss Schnee, she's the best in your class."

I sighed then left the office. _Looks like I have to swallow my pride and ask one of my friends for help._

I hate asking for help. It just makes me feel stupid like I can't do anything on my own. Before I came to Remnant I was kind of a loner, I had one or two close friends back home but I never really asked for help.

I went for RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I was only really comfortable with asking one person and not letting anyone else know.

Ruby had her own studying to do and Yang didn't really seem like a good choice. I guess I could ask Blake but she doesn't really talk much, she would probably just make me read the textbook. When I thought about it, Weiss seemed to probably be my only option. I knew she kept great notes because I kept peeking at her notes when I missed something, especially in ports class. Actually, I'm pretty sure Ruby, Yang and Jaune did as well.

No one came to the door when I knocked so I assumed they weren't home. I went and checked the gym and the cafeteria but there was no sign of them or JNPR either. I couldn't wrap my head around where they went. I guess they could have went into Vale but three of them had already went yesterday.

I got tired of running around the school looking for them so I ended up wandering around the courtyard until I found a nice grassy spot and set up an area for myself and hit the books. That lasted for about 15 minutes until I got bored.

I layed on my back and watched as the clouds were swept across the sky. I shut my eyes, just for a moment and drifted off to sleep.

My dream was straight out of a memory, or, memories. It was the day I came here. I had gotten up that morning and combed my hair, brushed my teeth, etcetera.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen having their morning coffee. I couldn't remember what

they looked like, my own parents were just significant blurs in the back of my mind. I had been fooling around that morning, cracking jokes, jumping around, just being silly.

"Stop it Alex." Dad had told me, "You're going to be on your own today and I don't need a pile of ashes for a home.'

"Oops." I said as mom's coffee spilled in her lap.

"Alex!" She cried.

"I'm sorry."

"Go do something!" she yelled, "Just get out of here!"

I ran to the basement and that's where I stayed until 'it' came and took me away. I didn't remember it when I came to Beacon but that was just a regular day in my house. I had never really gotten along with my parents.

The dream shifted to that teacher, Next, I was leaning against a tree in the woods. I watched as he walked away.

It shifted again, to darkness. I couldn't see. "I'll give you my eyes." A voice said.

In the next scene i was floating in darkness. It was like being in a void. Endless nothing. I heard a voice calling out to me. It wasn't like the other voices, it was, a girl, Ruby?

My eyes shot open as Ruby shook my shoulders. The sun was setting in the distance. I looked up and her entire team was standing over me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" I said.

Ruby and Yang exchanged glances, "You didn't look very…" Yang thought.

"Peaceful." Blake finished.

"Yeah like you were having a nightmare." Weiss added.

"Yeah," I sat up, "I guess I'm just stressed."

"We're all a little stressed," Weiss said as Yang helped me up, "It just depends how you act upon it."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You have to do something to make you less stressed." Weiss flailed her arms.

"Uh how about we go for dinner?" Yang offered.

"Yeah I'm starved." the others started for the mess hall and I gathered up my stuff then went after them.

Just before the doors to the mess hall, I pulled Weiss aside and as the others turned the corner.

Weiss turned to face me, "What is it?" she asked.

I nervously scratched the back of my head, "Promise you won't tell the others?"

"What?" she asked.

"Just promise!" I said, a little more panicked than necessary.

She put her hands in front of her, "Ok ok, just relax."

I stood up straight and held my neck, "I need some help studying."

"That's it?" She questioned.

I nodded.

Weiss giggled.

"It's not funny!" I huffed, "I've never needed help before and I don't want anyone to know."

"I'm sorry I just can't see what's wrong with asking for a little help." she said.

"You know what," I half yelled, "Forget it! I'll figure it out on my own." Then I huffed off.

"Alex wait." Weiss called from behind me but I just kept walking.

I made my way to the school library. _Why did I even bother_ I thought to myself, _I've never needed anyone before and I don't need anyone now._

I put my books on an empty table and sat down. I looked at a page of my notes and slammed my head on the table. _I'm an idiot._

I knew I didn't know this stuff and help was right there but no! I yelled at help and stormed off!

I repeatedly slammed my head on the table repeating the words idiot in my mind.

"Um, Alex?" A girl's voice said from above me, "Are you OK?"

I looked up and saw Weiss standing across from me.

"Dandy." I said sarcastically, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for an apology." she simply.

"Why?"

"You still want help don't you?" she asked me.

I immediately said, "I'm sorry I yelled, I was just stressed. It was stupid please help me."

Weiss smirked at me then pulled up a chair.

She went over the basic material then went into the more intricate terms. Using our notes we put together some flash cards. By the time we were done it was already past 11.

Weiss had pretty much ordered me to meet her back at the library after class tomorrow but I didn't mind.

So we gathered up our stuff then headed back to the dorms.

I put my books on my desk, got changed then drifted off to sleep.

The next few days Weiss met me in the library to help me study, on Sunday afternoon we were going over the material for the exams one last time.

"Well that's it." Weiss said, "That's as much as we can do."

"What if I forget something, or don't know something important?" I asked.

"Honestly," she sigh, "If you don't know it by now, you're never going to remember it."

"Really uplifting." I said sarcastically.

"Relax, you're going to do fine." she said.

"Thanks Weiss."

"Not a problem." she said, "We need something to take everyone's mind off of this test."

"I never thought you would resort to fun before a test." I commented.

She looked hurt, "I Like to have fun too you know."

"Ok 'miss fun'," I joked, "What did you have in mind?"

She thought for a moment, "Skating."

"Skating?"

"Yes skating. There is this karaoke and indoor skating place in Vale."

"I guess it could be fun." I said.

"Ok then," she said, "Let's grab the others."

 **Author's Note**

 **The funny thing about the majority of these chapters, I wrote twelve of them during the two weeks of exams. It helped relieve my stress.**

 **Anyway, review, fav.**

 **See ya next time.**


	18. Exams

I had to admit, it was a really good idea to go skating. Everyone but Ruby and Jaune could skate. Pyrrha was laughing as she helped Jaune stay balanced. It didn't take Ruby long to get the hang of it and challenged Nora and I to a race which in my defence was unfair to begin with because of Ruby's semblance.

Jaune eventually got the hang of it but opted to skate with Pyrrha who kept him from falling. I wonder when those two will get together?

After a couple hours of skating we all got hungry so we made our way to the karaoke portion of the building. We all just got a bunch of pizza and nachos to share. We all took turns singing and I refused to go up. Weiss was the only one who could actually sing anyway.

We all left the rink as the sun was setting.

"That was so much fun!" Ruby cheered.

"Agreed." Replied Weiss.

"And now it's time for exams." Yang said.

We all groaned.

"We'll be fine." Ruby told us, "We all studied right?"

"Yep." Nora said a little resentful, "Ren made me."

"Your welcome." Ren replied adamantly.

We boarded the airship and rode back to Beacon in silence.

When we got back to school it was really dark out. We all said goodnight and went to our dorms.

The next morning I headed to Oobleck's classroom with RWBY and we took our seats.

"Now Remember students," he announced, "You have two hours to complete the test. If you do not finish the test, you will be marked on what you have completed. Is that clear?" The class nodded, "You may begin."

We all flipped over the test booklet and I immediately went to see how many questions there were, bad idea. The final Question was numbered 80.

I sucked at taking tests to begin with and there were usually just 30 questions! I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to answer questions. I only guessed on six of them but I was pretty sure I knew the rest of the answers.

I had just finished when Ooblecks timer went off and we all left the room. We all went back to team RWBY's dorm and collapsed.

"That was long." Weiss said.

"That was boring." Yang added.

"Absolutely horrible." I said.

"That's one down." Blake said.

"Three to go." Ruby moaned.

"Next one is after lunch right?" Jaune asked.

"Yup." I said.

We all got up and headed for the cafeteria to eat. After lunch was over, Glynda announced the next exam was going to start, so we all headed for ports class.

Port's class was usually boring but the test was easy. Each team was supposed to work together to take down an ursa without using our Semblance. Since I didn't have a team, port thought it would be more fair if I backed up team JNPR, Jaune seemed to take offence to that.

Other than the first two, the next day's exams were fairly normal tests.

The following week we received our grades and I was pretty proud of myself. Weiss of course was at the top of the class and I got 80's on everything but Port's which I think pretty much everyone got 100.

"Woo Yeah!" Ruby yelled, "We survived our first year at Beacon!"

"Were you really surprised?" Weiss said,

I was happy, really happy, but now it was summer vacation and I literally have nowhere to go.

Ruby started to go on about summer and what she wanted to do so I left the room. They all had homes to go to, but my home was in an entirely different dimension.

"Where are you going?" I looked behind me and saw Ruby standing in the hall.

"Back to my dorm." I said.

"Don't you want to talk about vacation?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't really have anywhere to go."

"We can fix that." Yang said, peeking out from the dorm.

"Yes," Weiss stepped out, "I have invited all our... friends to my family's mansion for the summer."

"Yeah!" Yang said, "The rest of us are going home for a couple weeks first but then we spend the rest of the vacation with Weiss!"

"We leave for the mansion tomorrow morning Alex," Weiss told me, "So you should pack your bags." Then she headed back in her dorm.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry about the short chapter.**

 **See ya in the next one.**


	19. Sisters

Weiss and I boarded the airship early in the morning and headed to Atlas. Weiss and I mostly talked the way there. At one point Weiss had fallen asleep so I just read one of the books Blake lent to me .

When we docked I shook Weiss awake.

At the landing pad there was a car waiting for us. The chauffeur put our bags in the back of the vehicle and Weiss slipped in the front seat and me in the back. It was about a 15 minute drive to the mansion and Weiss talked with the driver the entire way. I didn't mind though.

We pulled through a giant silvery gate and around a circular driveway. We stopped at the front doors and there was a butler standing outside with a luggage cart.

"Welcome back Miss Schnee." he greeted, "Your father is on a business trip and your sister won't be back till later this evening."

"Thank you Alfred," Weiss then gestured to me, "This is Alex, he will be staying with us."

"Very well Miss Schnee…" He started

"Weiss is fine." she corrected

"Weiss," Alfred said, "Wasn't the rest of your friends coming to the manor too."

Weiss nodded, "They will be arriving in two weeks. Now can you please show Alex to his room?"

"Yes mis-Weiss." then he lead me into the manor while the driver unloaded our bags.

The Mansion was huge. From what I could tell it was at least five stories. The floors had red velvet carpets laid in each corridor. The most interesting part was that each hallway was a different color but was close enough to the previous that it didn't look too out of place. I noticed many pictures and displays hanging on the walls. The way that the colors seemed to go together perfectly I could understand why Weiss colored my gear so well.

Down a ice blue hallway we came to a door with a plaque that had my name on it. The butler punched in a number on a pad beside the door.

"Alex," he said, "Hold your scroll up to the pad please."

When I did, I heard the door unlock, "So it just like at beacon?" I asked.

Alfred nodded, "Weiss would like you to meet her for lunch in a few minutes. The system put a map of the house on your scroll."

"Thank you." I said.

Alfred bowed and walked down the hallway.

I slipped in my room the look around. It was very impressive. The walls were painted ocean blue and the carpet was a deep grey. The room was obviously decorated for me because there was a bookshelf, a target, armor closet and a stand that fit my gun perfectly.

 _Right,_ I thought, _Dinning hall._

I took out my scroll and turned to an app that the pad had put on my scroll. I was a little red dot on the screen and my room had a little house icon on it. I flicked my finger on the screen until their was a room labeled 'Dinning Room'. I walked through the halls, only looking up when I was approaching my turn. It didn't take me long. When I got there Weiss was already sitting at a massive table texting someone on her scroll.

"Wow this place is huge." I said as I sat across from her.

"Yes it is. Did you find your way ok?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah," I told her, "How do you find your way around."

"I spent most of my life here." she said simply.

Suddenly a huge set of swinging doors burst open and a chef came out with two plates.

"Lunch is served," he said.

"Thank you." Weiss said to the man then he walked back to the kitchen.

"Steak!" I cheered.

Weiss just stared at me quizzically.

"It's my favorite food. My dad use to make them really good." I told her, yet another memory seeping through.

"I thought pizza was your favorite food." she commented.

I shrugged then smiled, "Pizza is a close second."

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes as I started to dig in.

"Honestly." She said, "You're worse than Ruby."

"Huh?"

"Your table manners." she pointed out.

I swallowed, "What do you mean?"

"For one, cut and chew your food." she told me, "And two, elbows off the table."

"Anything else ice queen?" I asked.

"Eat slower." then she yelled, "And don't call me ice queen!"

"Ok, Jez." I chuckled.

After we finished eating Weiss suggested we spare and you didn't see me complaining. I did however make Weiss promise not to skewer me. Weiss was still way more skilled than I was so she won almost every time now that she was actually aware of my semblance but I still got a few wins. Right in the middle of one of our spars someone yelled.

"Weiss!" we stopped and looked towards the door way.

Standing there was a tall woman who kind of reminded me of Weiss. She had white hair tied into a crooked bun on the left side, opposite to Weiss's pony tail, and the same color of blue eyes as Weiss. Her bangs were long and swept to the right side of her face, partially covering her right eye.

She was dressed in a long, but light white coat, the sleeves were made so it had an opening from her shoulders to her elbow. under it she wore a blueish grey vest over top of a white shirt that had those wavy frills like on the shirts of the girls uniforms at Beacon. She had a tall collar with a red gemstone kind of holding it together. The lady had white pants under tall grey armored boots. At her hip was a sword with a handle that covered the hand, it kind of reminded me of a cross between one of those swords for fencing practice and a pirate sword.

All in all she was very put together but looked a lot more cold then Weiss.

"Winter!" Weiss said excitedly and ran towards her, and I ran after her, "Permission for a hug?"

Winter smiled and pretended to think, "Granted."

Weiss gave her a small hug then went back to where she was standing.

Winter looked at me quizzically then back at Weiss, "And this is?"

"Oh right," Weiss said, "Winter, this is my friend Alex and Alex, this is my sister, Winter."

Judging by the way Weiss said Winter's name and the way she looked at her, Weiss really looks up to her sister. When I looked back at Winter, her cold exterior had melted away somewhat when she looked at Weiss, she probably really cares for her little sister.

"Pleased to meet you Alex." Winter said extending her arm for a handshake.

"Pleasure's mine." I shook her hand. _See I do know how to be polite._

"Well mannered as well." Winter complemented...I think.

"Weiss, I see improvement in your form and fewer missed strikes." Winter said, "However there is always room for improvement."

Weiss smiled, "I know thanks."

"And you." Winter turned to me, "That was...awful."

"Uh." I looked to Weiss for help.

"Alex had just started to learn swordplay last month." Weiss told her, "Blake has been teaching him."

"May I see your weapon?" Winter asked me.

"Uh sure." I placed my gun in her outreached hand.

Winter switched it to the sword form, "Did you have help crafting this?"

"Yes mam."

"Who helped you?" she asked.

"Ruby."

"Ruby rose?"

I nodded.

"I thought as much, It reminds me of Qrow's." she said, "Very well crafted."

"Thanks."

"Now," said Winter, "Let's head to the lounge, I want to catch up."

She returned my weapon to me and we followed her out of the room.

Once we got to the lounge, Weiss and Winter sat on the couch on one side of a coffee table and I sat on the one on the other.

"So," Winter started, "There was a call from Beacon a couple weeks ago. Care to explain."

Weiss looked shocked and I just looked away with a grim look on my face. It wasn't a thing that any of us like to look back on. At the corner of my eye I saw Weiss drop her head. I felt like I was going to do something I'd regret but I was afraid to move.

"Well?" Winter was getting agitated.

I looked at Weiss who was now looking to me for help.

I choked down the knot in my throat, "There was an accident."

Winter's agitated gazed softened and looked towards Weiss.

"We were out grimm hunting and we took a break." I explained, "Five nevermore came out of nowhere and attacked us. Weiss and I were getting chased by one of them and it caught up a few times so, Weiss used her glyphs repeatedly to help us maintain distance. She ended up using all of her aura and passed out shortly after we got away and didn't wake up until over 24 hours later."

After I finished my story the room fell silent.

"That could have killed you." Winter told her trying to keep calm.

The memories came back, Weiss and I both knew. Yang had told Weiss what had happened, the whole story, but I didn't like the thought of it. I had left out the part where she'd almost died. After Yang told Weiss, so did she.

"I know." Weiss said softly then saw how angry I was getting.

Winter saw how sensitive the subject was, which reinforced her suspicions.

Winter's emotionless demeanor faded entirely and was replaced with sadness and regret.

Weiss looked at her sister in surprise. I don't think she has ever seen her sister cry before, or at least not for a long time. Winter covered her face but I could see the tears dripping through her fingers.

"Don't ever do anything thing like that again," she said between sobs, "I don't want the next call to be…" she couldn't finish it.

Weiss leaned over and hugged her sister who held Weiss as tight as she could without crushing her.

When Winter stopped crying, Weiss smiled, "I'm ok."

By that time my anger had faded and I smiled too.

Winter suggested Weiss and I go unpack so we all left the room.

A little while later there was a knock on my door.

When I opened it, it was Winter, "May I come in?"

I nodded and closed the door behind her. Winter stood perfectly straight in the middle of the room.

"Thank you." She said.

"Why are you thanking me?" I said confused.

"For saving my sister." she explained, "You may not have said it, but your face back in the lounge implied it."

"What?"

"I am a special operative for the Atlesian military." she said, "I know how to read people."

"Oh." I said.

"Dinner will be served in an hour." then she left the room.

I looked through my scroll and found Weiss's room. After that little scene I wanted to make sure she was ok. Her room wasn't actually that far, it was actually right down the hall.

I knocked on her door and when she opened it, she didn't look particularly happy.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. "It will help you feel better."

"Not right now." she said.

"OK, I'll be in the library if you need me." I said, then followed my GPS to the library.

The library was huge! It had so many books, more than at Beacon. I easily found the fiction novels and picked out a random book.

By the time Dinner rolled around, I had gotten well over half way into the story when it was time to meet Weiss and Winter.

 **Author's Note**

 **Winter is awesome in the series but I wanted to make her a little more compassionate then the series implies. The mere fact that her sister could have died if it weren't Alex could drive anyone to tears.**

 **Can you tell what's happening yet with Weiss and Alex yet? Tell me what you think, review!**

 **See you next week.**


	20. Schnee Manor

The three of us sat at the table eating and talking.

"So," Winter spoke, "The galla."

"Oh right the galla." Weiss remembered.

"Father will be on a business trip and I'm on a short break so we are supposed to put it together."

"Yang and I put together a beautiful dance back at Beacon, so it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss told her.

"The gala will be in three weeks," Winter told us, "Alex I would appreciate if you helpped."

I thought to the dance at Beacon then smiled, "What ages are going to be here?"

Weiss spoke, "A few important business people, a few people from the military, but mostly teenagers. Why?"

"The gala is great and all but why don't we put a little bit of a modern twist?" I suggested

Weiss started, "That's a…"

"Great idea." Winter interrupted, "Maybe the younger guests can have a little fun for a change."

"Your right." Weiss agreed, "We will start tomorrow."

"Agreed." I said.

"Great," Winter smirked, "Alex, I will arrange a ride into town for you to get supplies while Weiss and I help the maids clean the ballroom.

I nodded as I finished my meal, "May I be excused?"

Winter nodded and I went back to my room and went right to sleep.

The next morning I got up around seven and got dressed. I strapped on my gun then headed outside where the chauffeur was waiting for me. He drove me into the city where he gave me the Schnee credit card. We drove around town to all the stores that sold party stuff. I also went to some stores and got some ball appropriate stuff. The driver and I stopped for food then headed back to the mansion.

When I walked into the ballroom, it was clean all laid out to be decorated.

We immediately started to decorate the ceiling. I used the secondary handle of my weapon to hang from the rafters and my portals to move around. Weiss and Winter used their glyphs which wasn't much faster than what I was doing. By the time we were done, we were sore and exhausted. So, we agreed to wait till the others got their to finish.

I just went right to bed while Weiss and Winter had some food, but in my defence, it was like eleven o'clock at night.

I laid in bed with my hands behind my head. The room wasn't all that dark, I could see things just fine, which was odd considering the moon wasn't out and my door was sealed. I thought about it for a moment and drifted asleep.

The next morning I ate breakfast with Weiss and Winter, one thing I noticed about Winter was that she doesn't take crap from anyone. Weiss was half asleep while we were eating so she put her elbows on the table to rest her head. Winter told her to take her elbows off the table, when Weiss wined about being tired, Winter smacked her on the head and lectured her about proper table manners and sleep schedules. Lecturing people must run in the family.

"Alex." Winter got my attention.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I would like to spar with you after breakfast."

"Uh…" I looked over at Weiss who just shrugged, "Sure?"

"Wonderful." she rose from her seat, "Meet me in the gym when you are finished."

Then she left the dining hall.

"Why does your sister want to spar with me?" I asked Weiss.

Weiss shrugged, "I don't know but I am curious."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Yes." she said simply.

"Is she going to kick my butt?"

"Most likely."

I sighed, "You're going to watch, aren't you?"

"Yep." she smiled.

"Great." I groaned.

When Weiss was finished she waited for me, then we walked to the gym.

"Take your stance." Winter instructed.

I stood with my feet parallel with my shoulders and held my sword in front of me.

I got confused when Winter walked towards me.

"Stand like so." Winter said as she took a stance beside me.

I adjusted myself so my left foot was behind me and my right foot was further forward. I bent my knees partial way and leaned forward slightly holding my sword in front of me.

"Good." Winter went back to the other side of the gym, "I am going to attack and you shall defend."

"I thought you wanted to spar?" I yelled back but I was ignored.

Winter came at me with a similar form to Weiss's. She struck me while I blocked. Winter kept stepping towards me so I stepped back. At one point she had me against the wall, so I ducked to dodge and changed directions.

"I'm impressed with your reflexes." she said as I walked to the other end of the gym.

While my back was turned I heard small, shrill birds. I spun around and saw little white nevermores coming towards me. I opened a portal in front of me and the birds flew in and came out a portal by the wall, causing them to crash and disappear.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled angrily at Winter.

"I was simply testing you." She stated.

"By doing what!? That was foul play!" I said.

"Do you think an enemy is going to just wait for you to notice them?" She huffed, "No! They will wait till your back is turned. So you must have good reflexes or you'll die!"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled miserably, "Why are you showing me all this anyway?"

"It was painful watching you fight with my sister and lose so miserably." She said, "Shall we continue."

I nodded and I took my stance.

Winter taught me some more complex tactics for attacking and defending. Believe me, it was a surely a shock when Winter's sword turned out to be two. Two! But I managed to adapt.

After Winter was satisfied, she had me spar with Weiss, yelling tips at both of us as we fought. After the little training session with Winter, I didn't get beaten as bad. Yes I still lost, but all I really needed was practice.

During one of our spars I bit my lightly but a slight bain and matic liquid reached my mouth.

"Alex you're bleeding." Weiss said, a little surprised.

"What?"

"Your lip." she pointed out.

I put my fingers to my lip then held them in front of me. She was right, and it was an unusual amount of blood for just biting my lip. It didn't take long for my aura to heal it but it was still a little weird.

"That's enough sparing for today," Winter said, "Alex come with me."

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Just come!" she demanded.

I raised my hands in defeat, sheathed my weapon and followed Winter into what seemed to be a study.

"Are you a faunus Alex?" She asked

I thought it was a stupid question, "No of course not. Why?"

"Show me your teeth." She asked sternly.

I showed her my teeth. She took a picture and showed me.

"My teeth aren't that long. Or at least they weren't yesterday." I said looking at my elongated canines they fit in my mouth fine so I didn't realize the difference.

"And after that surprise attack your eyes shifted color for only an instant." Winter analysed.

"So what, I wake up this morning and I'm a faunus?!" I exclaimed.

"It appears so yes." Winter said.

I stared at my feet.

"I do know my sister is not too keen on faunus." Winter said, "However, being that one of her teammates is faunus she is making strides."

"What's your point?" I urged

"I know that you don't want to tell my sister in fear of her hating you."

"What? No." I told her.

Winter gave me an unconvinced look.

I sighed, "Maybe a little."

"Weiss has come to trust only a handful of people, you are one of those people."

"Can you get to the point please?" I was starting to get board.

"My point, is that if she finds out on her own, you won't have any kind of relationship with her."

I thought for a moment, "Alright. I'll tell her. After I talk to Blake."

"Good." Winter said, "Shall we break for lunch?"

I nodded and we met Weiss in the dining room.

For the next week, Weiss and I practiced with Winter while I managed to keep my temper under control. Team RWBY and JNPR arrived on the same flight on the Saturday.

Weiss and I were sparing when our friends arrived.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as Weiss and I stopped our match.

"You've improved." Blake mentioned.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Winter's been putting me through drill school."

"I have to go tell the chefs to prepare supper," Weiss said, "Feel free to wander."

After she left I turned to team RWBY and spoke in a serious tone, "We need to talk."

I bought the team to my room and we all sat down.

"What's the matter?" Yang asked.

"Ok, so," I spoke quickly, "Last week I woke up in the morning and I discovered I'm a faunus. Winter and I aware of Weiss's view on faunus and I want to tell her without throwing our friendship in the trash. Winter said if she finds out on her own it wouldn't be very good for me."

"Calm down." Yang said slowly.

"Your a faunus?" Blake questioned.

"Yep." I said.

"Your eyes turn gold when stressed or angry?" She asked.

"Yeah. How did-." I looked in the mirror and my eyes were gold. I took a deep breath then they went back to blue, "So what do I do?"

"Just tell her." Blake said, "Winter's right, you know what happened when Weiss just found out about me."

"Blake's right just tell her." Ruby said.

"No strings attached." Yang added.

I sighed, "Fine. Let's go eat." I paused then remembered something, "Remember your table manners or you going to get slapped." then we exited the room.

I was really fidgety throughout dinner, the fact that I knew I had to tell Weiss I was the one thing she despised was just eating me up inside. While we ate Winter got acquainted with the others and gave everyone the run through on the gala which kind of turned into a modern ball.

After everyone left the dinning room I pulled Weiss aside and we headed for the terrace.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Remember last week when Winter pulled me from our spar?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "It was kind of rude."

"With good reason." I said trying to tell Weiss the truth but not sure how to put it

into words.

Weiss crossed her arms, "Just say what it is you want to tell me!"

"I'm a faunus!" I blurted without thought.

Weiss paused for a moment then ground her teeth. She backed away. I could sense the anger she felt. She turned and started to walk off.

"Weiss I-" I tried but soon her sword was at my chest.

"Weiss stop!" Yang grabbed her sword arm.

"You knew!" she cried then yelled at me, "I trusted you. I-"

"Weiss!" Winter yelled, "Listen."

Yang let go of her arm and Weiss lowered her sword.

I took a deep breath, "I only found out last week. I didn't even know until Winter told me."

"You still could have told me earlier." Weiss said calmly.

"I wanted to tell you in the right way so I waited for some advice from your team." I said, "But I didn't think you would have me at sword tip. All you did was threaten to call the police when you found out about Blake, and she didn't even try to tell you!"

"Yeah Weiss," Yang said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Weiss's bangs hung over her eyes, "I just...forget it." then she walked off.

"Weiss!" I tried to go after her.

Yang pulled me back, "Just let her cool off. I don't know what's wrong but she'll tell us when she's ready."

The next morning Weiss felt a lot better, I was taken by surprise when she acted normally around me, even more so, she apologized for almost skewering me...again.

Ruby, Jaune and Winter ended up being in charge of music, Yang, Nora and I were in charge of moving furniture and all the heavy stuff while the others decorated the ballroom. _It only took us like, three days._

Weiss and the girls ended up going shopping for dresses after we finished, _Ruby wasn't very happy but Yang said she could wear flats._ Us guys were forced to go get fitted for tuxes and nobody liked that.

Since it was only the three of us we were able to have a little guy time while the tuxes were being made. I forgot how much fun it was being one of the guys. We are around girls so often, it was nice to be just a guy, less drama.

After a few hours of horsing around we may have missed the girls so after we picked up our tuxes we headed for the manor.

"Hey Jaune." I smiled evilly, "You should ask Pyrrha to the ball."

"What?" he blushed, "Why would I do that."

"Because you like her." I said. Ren nodded in agreement.

"We're just friends." He said.

"Then ask her as a friend." I suggested.

"What if she says no?" He asked.

"She won't, trust me." I insisted.

"Then...then you should ask Weiss!" He said.

"What? No!" I said, "Why?"

Jaune just stared at the window and smiled, "Never mind."

When we got back it was almost dark so we all headed for dinner.

"Everyone ready for the ball?" Winter asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We should probably get some sleep." Weiss proposed.

Everyone mumbled agreeance and finished their meals.

 **Author's Note**

 **Alex is a faunus! I'm not sure how to incorporate what faunus he is so i'll just say right now that he's a wolf faunus. The little things he did in previous chapters and next chapters hints at this but just incase you don't get it.**

 **Weiss's reaction was a little...drastic. If it wasn't all that clear, she wasn't as mad and upset as she was hurt.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	21. The Ball

That night I was walking through the hallways of the Schnee manor when I was pulled into a room. Judging by the color and layout, I could tell it was Pyrrha's.

I was placed on the desk chair and was soon surrounded by Pyrrha, Blake and Yang.

"What's the big idea!?" I asked, "You could have asked!"

"Weiss." Blake stated.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Do you like her?" Yang asked.

"Yeah she's a good friend." I said.

"Not what she meant." Pyrrha said, "Do you _like_ her?"

I wasn't sure what to say. Yeah I liked her as a friend but I never really thought of her that way.

"We've barely seen you without Weiss since your birthday." Blake analysed.

"So?" I was getting a little irritated at this point, "That doesn't mean anything."

"You're getting angry aren't you?" Yang stated smiling at me as if she just proved a point.

"Yeah just a little." I replied sarcastically.

"Ask her to the ball then if you like her." Yang pushed. Her maniacal grin widening.

"I don't like her!" I growled, literally, then burst out of the room.

"Hi Alex." Jaune greeted as I passed him.

"Just leave me alone!" I growled (again, literally) then huffed to my room and slammed the door.

I flopped on my bed and opened the book I had started to help me calm down.

A couple hours later Blake knocked on my door, so I just rolled my eyes and let her in. Blake stood in front of me while I sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry about that," She apologized, "Yang can be a little…"

"Pushy?" I offered.

"Exactly." she giggled.

We stayed there for a while then Blake broke the silence, "Well see ya later."

"Wait!" I said uncontrollably as Blake turned to leave, then I paused, "Never mind."

Then she left the room.

The next morning all the servants and cooks were busy getting the last few things ready for the ball. The butler, Alfred, told me that Winter wanted me to take a shower and get ready for the ball. When he left, I did as Winter had ordered. I didn't really feel like getting killed today.

After my shower I changed into my suit and I admit, it looked pretty good on me. It the pants and jacket were a sleek grey but the jacket had a deep blue trim. The shirt underneath was a light grey. There was supposed to be a tie as well but it wasn't really my style. I did my usual side mohawk and called it a day.

I headed for the lounge where Yang and Ruby were sitting. Ruby ended up wearing the same dress she did to the formal in the show with red and black flats, while Yang was wearing a red dress which at her waist had a fire pattern as it went to yellow.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Outside greeting guests." Ruby said, "The ball will be starting in a few minutes."

"Shall we then ladies?" I asked. The girls nodded and we headed for the ball room.

Yang immediately went for the dance floor while Ruby headed for the punch bowl. I however, grabbed a table and watched as the guests walked in. I saw Jaune with Pyrrha on his arm (I'm glad he actually asked her) with Ren and Nora in tail. As the flow of people slowed down, I saw Winter walk in. She had her usual hairstyle but was wearing a long, silvery dress, sophisticated yet beautiful.

Moments passed and I still didn't see Weiss. It wasn't until another half hour had passed until she finally walked in. I don't know why but I was just taken with her. Her hairstyle didn't change but she was wearing a light blue, knee high dress, a little darker than her regular attire. The dress had a snowflake design spreading over the entire dress, the middle starting at her hip.

She walked down the stairs and I felt the need to go greet her. I made it to the bottom of the stairs as she stepped off the staircase.

"Hi Alex." Weiss said.

"Hey" I said still staring, I shook my head.

 _Why can't I stop staring!_ I thought, _I see her everyday._

"Alex?" Weiss said, snapping me out of my trance, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah just thinking" I smiled, "You look great." .

Weiss blushed, "Thanks."

Weiss and I joined our friends on the dance floor and had a great time. Once the ballroom music came on all the people without dates sat down at the tables. We had the music set so the normal music plays for 30 minutes and the other stuff for 20.

Blake, Nora, Ren, Weiss and myself sat out. Ruby and Yang danced together, as did Jaune and Pyrrha. Nora eventually got Ren to dance and a faunus boy asked Blake.

Weiss looked really bored, so when a guy asked her to dance, I told her to go but she was hesitant but I pushed her towards the boy. When Weiss was out of earshot someone flicked me in the back of the head. When I spun around I saw a boy, about my age, sitting at the table behind me. He had short red hair combed to one side, and emerald green eyes.

"What are you?" he asked, "Blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl you were just with." he said.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"What about her?" I asked him.

The boy face palmed, "I've been sitting here all night and you haven't taken your eyes off her. You two have been together all night."

"Yeah," I said, "She's my friend."

"Friend's don't stare at eachother like that." He explained.

"What the hell are you on about?" I said in irritance.

"She doesn't want to dance with that guy," He almost shouted, "She want's to dance with you."

"I doubt it," I said, "She has an issue with faunus. She almost skewered me when I told her."

"Well I don't think she wants to skewer you now." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Grant Shade." he said, "And you are?"

"Alex Ozpin."

"Nice to meet you Alex." He said, "You're and idiot when it comes to girls."

"Hey!" I said defensively, "You're not making a very good first impression."

"Well you're obviously oblivious to girls liking you." Grant stated, "Do you like her?"

"Why does everyone think I like her?!" I growled.

"If you don't like her why are you getting so angry?" Grant asked.

"I'm not angry!" I said.

Grant shrugged, "All I know is that you had blue eyes when we started talking."

I looked over at Weiss who was now dancing with Yang and sighed.

"She glances over here every few minutes." Grant said, "Even if you're just friends, it's stupid for you not to ask her to dance."

"Yeah." I said subconsciously.

"I'm serious, she likes you. Weather or not you like her too is up to you." Grant said as I went to join my friends when the regular music kicked on.

As we were all taking a short break I sat across the table from Weiss. Kept staring at her, thinking about what Grant had said. I didn't know if I liked Weiss but I did want to know. When the slow music came on, I waited till everyone paired off, a younger boy even asked Ruby to dance, earning a snicker from Yang.

I walked around the table to Weiss.

"Uh, Weiss," I said nervously, "Would you like to dance with me?"

I lightly bit my lip and extended my hand.

Weiss looked so shocked I thought she would turn me down. But then she smiled, "I'd love to." she took my hand and I led her onto the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance." Weiss commented.

I smiled, "My mom had made me take classes when I was younger."

"Why did you suddenly want to dance with me?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, "Someone made me see that I was stupid for not asking you in the first place."

Weiss smiled, "I'm glad you did."

I smiled and she rested her head on my chest, making me blush redder than Ruby's cloak, but it also felt good being this close to her.

When the song ended we parted. When we looked back at the table, it was clear everyone had been watching for a while because they all had 'we knew it' grins on their faces. We both smiled as we walked back to the table.

Before Yang could say something I said, "Not a word Yang. We're just friends."

Yang snickered then raised her hands in defeat.

We all danced for a while and after another slow song I'd had enough dancing for one night and slipped out of the room, onto the balcony by our bedrooms.

The air was nice and cool, wind blew through my hair and helped me relax. I had to have been standing there for half an hour when Weiss leaned over the railing beside me.

"That was fun." she said.

"Agreed." I smiled, "Has Yang let up yet?"

"Not a chance." she laughed.

"I think she's delusional." I joked.

"Yeah," Weiss agreed.

"Oh!" I said, "I forgot to thank you for the paint job on my gun."

"Who told you?" she said nervously.

"Blake," I said simply, "On my birthday."

She just smiled and stared off into the distance, "I'm bored."

"Me too." I agreed.

"Get changed and spar?" She suggested.

"Let's go."

We went to our rooms and got changed.

We then walked to the gym and started to spar immediately. It felt good to move freely and not be restricted by dress clothes.

It was much more fun to spar when you actually know how to use your weapon.

We laughed and fell to the ground after our third spar.

"Are you tire?" I asked.

"Yep." she yawned.

I stretched and yawned, "I think I'm going to hit the hay early."

"Yeah me too." She said.

I got up and walked to the doorway then looked at Weiss over my shoulder.

"Goodnight." I told her then went to my room.

 **Author's Note**

 **Ok, so I'm actually making the Alex and Weiss thing an arc because this is going to awesome for a future and/or mini arc. Trust me, it will be awesome. Sorry for being late!**


	22. Battle Scars

In the middle of the night I was awoken by a loud bang in the distance. I looked out the window and saw a huge fire in the distance. With I could hear the screams of the people running from the flames.

Soon there was a knock on my door.

Ruby stood in the doorway with full battle gear. I looked at the clock and it was four AM.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"Someone attacked a small village outside of Atlas." She explained, "We are all going to check it out."

"Ok I'll meet you guys outside." then closed the door and got changed.

The others were standing outside by and armored van arguing about seating.

"Alex!" Jaune called as he waved me over, "We need advise."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because," Winter stepped in, "We can not agree."

"Ok." I urged.

"The van only has eight seats so three of you will have to walk, or wait for the driver to come back which might not even happen." Winter explained.

I thought for a moment then had and idea.

"Ruby," I started to explain, "You have your semblance so you won't need a ride you can get there just as fast and I don't mind running."

"What about the third." asked Pyrrha.

"I can carry whoever is the lightest." I looked at Ruby, "Other than you."

I knew I was faster than a lot of my friends because I knew my legs were a lot stronger than theirs since I came back to Beacon.

Winter considered it for a moment. I knew Jaune and Ren were out of the question, Yang too and I figured Winter wanted a seat in the car. So it came down to Blake, Nora, Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Nora with her Weapon will be to heavy." Ren pointed out.

"Weiss." Winter said, "How much do you weigh?"

"What a rude question!" Weiss seemed hurt.

"We don't have time for this!" Winter scolded.

"110" she said nervously.

"Weiss it is!" Blake said, "Good luck!" then everyone loaded into the van and drove off.

"No arguments just get on my back." I said to Weiss.

She sighed and reluctantly hopped on my back. Ruby was already gone so I started to

run down the field and through the woods.

I felt good running in the forest, it was exhilarating. The wind blew through my hair and Weiss was lighter than I remembered, but I didn't really care, I was having fun. I told my legs to move faster and they obeyed.

Now things got weird (or cool depending on how you look at it). It didn't take long for me to notice Ruby and I were now running side by side. She looked at me with a confused look but kept running.

I looked up at Weiss who was clinging to my shoulders. Her head was rested on my shoulder with her eyes shut as tight as she could get them.

I smiled as the three of us made it to the village. There were a lot of grimm, more than there should be in one area.

Ruby and I stopped while Weiss jumped off my back.

The three of us drew our weapons and looked around to see if the others had arrived yet.

There were a lot of people who were obviously at the ball. They were dressed in tuxes and dressed with a weird combination of armor. We looked around for our friends but must have beat them so we went to assist the other huntsmen and huntresses. There were bodies of villagers and guests from the ball lying on the ground.

The people with weapons were guarding the defenceless from the attack.

"Ok Ruby," I said, "You're the boss, what's the plan."

"Her?" Weiss asked.

I shrugged, "She is your leader."

"True." Weiss sighed, "Ruby?"

"Spread out," she said immediately, "Help the huntsmen who are overwhelmed or fighting alone."

Weiss and I nodded and we split off.

I fought through the grimm and spotted a familiar face fighting to protect a mother and her child alone. He kept rotating around them to fight multiple grimm at the same time. I spotted and ursa running toward him at top speed and somehow I knew he couldn't dodge it.

I used a beowolf as a launchpad and shot myself into the air. As I came down I sliced the ursa in half and landed on the opposite side of the mother and child as Grant attempted to fight off all of the grimm.

"Alex." he said as he shot a beowolf in the face, "Glad you could make it."

"You looked like you needed help." I said as I sliced and ursa.

Grant fought much like Yang but had metal claws instead of gauntlets and his weapons looked way cooler. On one arm was a silver katar with one curved blade stopping about an inch in front of his fist and two side blades stopping at a similar place on either side of his knuckles. the bar on the katar was connected to sheet of metal on top of his arm. near the back of the weapon was and ammo belt wrapped around his forearm over a leather strap. It was connected through a long , thick piece of metal which was concealing the parts for a shotgun, when he clicked a button on the bar in his hand, he fired a bullet.

On the other arm, grant had another katar but this one was like Wolverine claws. The four were attached to a thick metal plate that covered half of his forearm and went over the top of his hand, with grooves in the top so the blades could retract. When he pressed the button on the handle, the blades shot from the katar with wires attached to it so when he pressed the button again, the blades retracted into their usual position.

We fought side by side and easily predicted each other's movements. Though we were doing well, the grimm seemed to increase as the fight went on, soon it was near impossible to protect the mother and her young. We ended up merely deflecting the attacks.

"What are we going to do?" Grant asked.

Just then, several of the grimm were taken down within seconds of eachother. Yang was now visible and fighting with us.

"Yang!" I yelled over the chaos, "We need to get these people out of here!"

"Blake and the driver are standing by the Van behind us!" She said.

I looked behind me and sure enough I could see the top of the van over a pool of grimm.

"How are we going to get them there." Grant yelled while hacking at the grimm.

"Alex," Yang said, "Can you use you portals?"

"You can use portals?!" Grant said excitedly, "That's so cool!"

I turned to Yang, "I need to see where I want to send them."

Grant smiled, "Yang was it? Give us 2 seconds."

Grant gripped my sheth and used his wolverine claws to lift us to a nearby tree branch. I could clearly see the van now. It was a little bit out of town but not too far. Blake and the driver fighting the few grimm that were over there, but it wasn't overwhelmed like the rest of the village.

I made a portal behind the woman who looked at me as I smiled down at her as she mouthed the words 'thank you' and went through the portal and came out another portal beside Blake who ushered them into the vehicle. Grant lowered us into the ground then retracted his claws and continued the fight.

The three of us pushed through the the grimm until we reached the other huntsmen, huntressed and friends who had created a human barrier around the remaining villagers, guests and injured warriors. The more Grant and I fought together the more I thought how familiar he was to me. I got the same feeling when we were talking earlier.

The battle drowned on until daylight filled the blue skies. Once we cut down the last of the grimm, we watched as their bodies disappear. Jaune and Ruby lead everyone back to the Schnee mansion where everyone could rest.

The village was in ruins and a lot of lives were lost. Blake and the driver were in pretty rough shape after they had gotten the mother and child out of danger and joined the fight.

Everyone who had semblances in which they could make evasive maneuvers like Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and myself, had to stop using our aura's all together within the last hour of our fight so we had wounds all over our bodies. Blake had fractured her wrist and I had gotten a gash from my right shoulder to just below my right ear. Ruby, well, let's just say she might be prone to back injury. Weiss seemed pretty OK though.

We all walked back to the the mansion together. Yang ended up carrying her sister and Jaune helped me along the path because I was a little dizzy from blood loss but I was glad everyone was alright.

Back at the mansion, Winter had called in some doctors from the city to treat the wounded. Yang and Jaune had helped the Schnee's' set up the ball room so the villagers had a place to stay.

After we were all set up one of the doctors patched me and my friends up and we all went to sit in the family room.

"Well that was fun." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Are you two alright?" Blake turned to me and Ruby.

Ruby gave and energetic thumbs up.

"Yep." I smiled, "Are you?"

"I'll be fine." She said.

"I'm kinda tired." I yawned.

"Well we didn't really get much sleep." Weiss pointed out.

"I think we deserve a well needed rest." Pyrrha offered.

"Agreed." Jaune yawned

I got up and stretched, wincing at the pain in my shoulder, "I agree, we all need it."

Everyone yawned and exited the room.

I looked over at Yang, Ruby and Weiss on one of the couches. They were all leaned up against each other, fast asleep. I smiled, for someone who's so tense all the time, Weiss sure looked peaceful. I figured that wasn't good for their necks so I lightly shook Yang awake.

"You take Ruby I take Weiss?" I offered.

She looked at the two sleeping girls and smiled.

"Awww," she said quietly, "They're so cute."

I let out a small laugh and picked up Weiss. Yang picked up her sister who wrapped her arms around the latter's neck.

We smiled at the smaller girl's again and walked to their rooms.

Ruby's room was closer than weiss's who's room was at the end of the hallway. I took her scroll out of her pocket and opened the door. I set her down on the bed, covered her with the blankets and left the room.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I was eating in a field with my friend's laughing and talking. I was so peaceful.

Then, clouds filled the sky. There was very little sound, only the sound was the muffled voices of my friends. Then there was a scream.

I looked up and saw a dark figure holding Yang by the throat. She struggled as blood oozed from her neck.

I wanted to help her but I couldn't move. I watched her go limp and cried out a silent scream. I looked around and my friends were all dead. On the opposite side of me the figure was crouched beside Weiss a giant sword drawn. I could see it smiling as it stabbed her through the chest and left the sword planted.

Weiss looked at me with her blood on her face and tears in her eyes. I stared in horror as the figure brought his foot down on her head and I looked away, I refused to see what had happened.

It walked over and crouched in front of me. I stared at me with golden eyes and a wide smile. I was staring into the eyes of my self.

I could feel the anger and sorrow building up inside me and I let out a violent roar and tackled the other me, claws around it's neck choking it.

The other me looked terrified as it clutched my neck.

"Alex stop." It gasped, "Alex! You're hurting me!"

My eyes widened as the dream dissolved and saw Yang trying to get my hand from around her neck.

I saw a flash of the dark figure choking Yang to death and quickly released her. I looked at her in absolute horror.

"Yang." I said under my breath as I pinned myself against the side of the bed.

Yang sat up rubbing her neck staring at me. If I hadn't woken up she would have died. She stopped rubbing her neck and sat on her knees. I didn't move a muscle.

"Alex." she said softly, "Are you ok?"

I couldn't respond, but I was breathing heavily.

"Alex you need to breath." She said inching toward me, "You going to pass out."

I still couldn't move and I started breath heavier.

"Alex!" she yelled then she punched me in the stomach.

I flopped over her fist and caught my breath. I sat up grabbing my stomach, tears started to swell in my eyes realizing what I had almost done.

"Are you ok?" Yang rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I almost killed you." I said fighting tears.

Yang sat beside me, "What was it about?"

"What?"

"Your nightmare."

I could feel my tears run down my face, "I watched myself brutally murder everyone."

My voice was high pitched and barely audible but I couldn't help it.

Yang reached over and held me in her arms as I started to cry. _Man, I must look like a blubbering little kid. I never cry!_

We sat there for a good ten minutes.

When I could talk again I spoke, "Why are you acting like this?" I asked, "I almost strangled you."

"I know how you feel." she said, "It was your first real battle with casualties."

"How did-" I said

"I did the same thing my first time." She said.

"To Ruby?" I asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "All huntsmen and huntresses go through it, not many react like that

though. I had a feeling this would happen so I insisted on waking you up."

"I'm sorry." I said.

Yang let out a huge grin, "That's what sisters are for!"

I laughed as she ruffled my hair and went to the dining room where the others were waiting for us.

"How did he react?" Ruby asked.

"Same as me." Yang said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"We all knew." Blake said, "It's completely normal."

I took a seat between Weiss and Yang and helped myself to bacon and eggs.

When we were all done eating we headed down to the village to help rebuild.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi guys! Yet another chapter of New! So yeah, Alex is now another victim of night terrors but it's got to be a one time thing, right? Ha Ha Ha yeah right! See you guys in the next chapter.**


	23. Power of a Dream

It was obviously hard work rebuilding an entire village, but did it have to be so hot?! Everyone was sweltering in the heat, at least us guys could take our shirts off but the girls left Jaune, Ren and I for an hour just to go back to the mansion to get changed. An hour!

Most of the villagers had stayed at the mansion so only about fifteen of them actually came to help. The other huntsmen and huntresses had left earlier in the morning so we were pretty much on our own. At least the mansion staff brought food and drinks for us while we worked.

When the girls finally came back they were all wearing shorts, Ruby and Nora had stuck to t-shirts and the others were wearing tank tops. It was almost completely dark when we had only built the basic structures of the houses.

I was impressed with Blake, Yang and Ruby's freaky knowledge of construction, the villagers that were helping us provided guidance for the rest of us.

Everyone agreed that at the end of the day that the structures were too fragile to leave them in the village after a grimm attack alone so, a few people should stay and be sure no grimm or forest animals knocked them down. So, Nora, Yang and Winter stayed behind.

Back at the mansion I lay in my bed thinking of what had happened this morning. I was so busy today I didn't really have a chance to think about it.

My mind wandered to my friends out guarding the village. I wasn't tired at all when four o'clock rolled around so I hopped out of bed and woke up Ruby and Pyrrha to relive our friends so they could get some rest. I also managed to get us a ride to the village.

When we got there everything was intact and the girls looked like death so they were glad to see us. It was around five o'clock when the sun started to rise. It wasn't until six-thirty when everyone, save for Yang, Nora and Winter, started to arrive.

It was a long, boring job but there was more people today so we got at least a third of the houses done. At the end of the day we got a lot of handshakes and got told that the villagers had it from there so we didn't need to go back tomorrow.

"Well those last two days were boring." I said as we drove down the road.

"Yes," Pyrrha agreed, "But we did a good thing."

"Yeah," Jaune said, "Those people looked so happy."

"Yes, and they're moving back into the village tomorrow." explained Weiss.

We all smiled and got out of the car as we pulled into the driveway.

"Do you think the others are still sleeping?" Jaune asked.

"I wouldn't blame them," I replied, "Between the battle, working all day yesterday and being out all night, they deserve it."

"We all deserve it." Ruby said as we got to the hall where our rooms were.

We all nodded and dispersed to our separate rooms.

When I was in my room,I sat at the edge of the bed and took out my scroll. I scrolled through the house map and found a shooting range. So, I grabbed my gun and headed out.

I found some bullets in the range so I pressed a start button on the station and targets appeared from every direction. I shot off my gun and allowed myself to think.

Yesterday morning was still fresh in my mind as was the ball.

After the other morning with Yang, I didn't really feel like sleeping. I was afraid I would have that nightmare again. The whole episode wasn't anymore than a couple minutes but it still scared me none the less.

My dream had been so vivid. The only ones I saw being murdered was Yang and Weiss. Why was it them, why not make me watch all of them? The part that bothered me most was that it was me who killed them. I had been smiling when I stabbed Weiss and choked Yang. I scared myself. I had watched so many people slaughtered that night, which Yang had said probably triggered my dream.

However, the fact that I woke up trying to strangle Yang was just disturbing. Yang was physically strong enough to fight me off until I woke up, but if it had been anyone else… It was hard to think about. I don't even know how hard I was squeezing or how long I had her pinned.

After Yang and my dream, it was hard look at Weiss too. Her murder was the worst of all, emotionally scarring. It made me think back to the monster who brought me here in the first place. He had told me I would destroy this world, and everyone in it. The fact that I even had that power makes me wonder, could I actually do it? Would I?

My thoughts were interrupted when my magazine emptied and Blake walked in.

"Sup?" I greeted naturally.

"Did you stay up last night too?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said glancing at my feet.

"I know how you feel." she sympathized, "I went through the same thing my first battle."

"How old." I asked curiously

"Seven." she said.

"That's gotta be tough on a kid." I said.

"At least I went to sleep." she said, "I rather be awake to fight than be a body in someone else's nightmares."

"That was...Morbid." I said.

"The nightmares will fade." she assured me.

"It's not the nightmares I'm afraid of." I explained, gritting my teeth, "It's waking up."

"What do you mean?" she sounded concerned.

I tried to fight the tears. I didn't want to talk about it but it's the only way she'll stop pushing.

Tears filled my eyes, "I almost killed Yang!" I yelled, "I was so scared I reacted in my sleep."

Blake stood there in shock. I was fighting the tears, so in rage, I walked past Blake. Outside the door Ruby and Weiss were standing to the side with shocked looks on their faces.

I looked at them and quietly said, "Sorry" then I ran out of the house. The three girls called after me but I just kept running.

It felt good to run through the forest. All the emotions from the last year had came flooding back at the shooting range. I needed to get away.

I didn't really approve of it, but I really needed to run away. It helped me to clear my head. I sat at the top of a tree and just let the thoughts float away in the breeze. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as well.

I had the same dream and still couldn't look at Weiss, this time however, instead of lashing out, I punched myself in the jaw.

I woke up on the ground beneath the tree. My jaw ached from my punch and my back ached from falling out of the tree. I heard my friends calling me in the woods. I leaned against the tree and looked at the sky. If the sun hadn't have been on the opposite side, I would have thought it was sunrise.

I must have slept through the night and day. Yang is totally gonna kill me. I heard the voices getting closer but I didn't feel the need to call out to them.

Soon Yang and Weiss came into the small clearing where I was sitting. When they saw me they smiled and ran over. Yang slid on her knees to hug me while Weiss crouched beside me and called to the other to meet us back at the house.

Still hugging me, Yang spoke, "We've been looking for you all day."

"You ran out and left your gun." Weiss explained, "We were worried that…" She didn't finish nor did she need to.

Yang finally let go and kneeled in front of me, gripping my shoulders.

"Never run out like that again." she said, "And not for that long."

"I'm sorry." I said, "I was going to come back but I fell asleep."

Judging by the look on her face, Yang knew it wasn't a pleasant sleep. Then without any warning she and Weiss slugged me in the head.

"What was that for?" I wined.

Weiss turned, "Never make us worry about you like that again." she said coldly, then helped me to my feet.

"Is Ruby going to kill me?" I asked honestly.

Yang thought for a moment, "Nah. She understands, she was in my position when she was younger."

"Oh."

When we got back to the mansion Ruby almost knocked me over with a hug.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled.

We all soon broke for dinner and I sat as far away from Yang and Weiss as I could. I really couldn't talk to them right now. I also remained very quiet while we ate.

After dinner I went straight to my room and surprisingly fell asleep but was plagued with that horrible dream again.

When I woke up Yang was gripping my wrists, I had lashed out again. Luckily she was ready for it this time.

"Alex," she said, "You really need to talk this through."

She released me and I sat up, "How do you keep getting in here?" I asked.

"Through the window." She said, "You would sleep all day if we let you."

"Get dressed but then we need to talk." She said.

I got out my clothes then changed in the bathroom. When I came out Yang had pulled up a chair in front of my bed. I sat in front of Yang who then crossed her arms.

"Let's start with what happened to Weiss in your dream." she said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You haven't been able to look at her since you first had your dream." She explained.

I hadn't really noticed but she's right, I've been trying to avoid her.

"Well?" she urged.

I told her about my dream leading up to the Weiss part, "Then I couldn't even look at the finished product."

Yang looked at the ground, "That's worse than mine, Ruby and dad were forced to jump off a cliff."

"That's horrible." I said.

"Yeah, I couldn't look at Ruby's end product either." She said, "It's why I'm so…"

"Over protective?" I offered.

"Yeah." she said

"How did you get over it?" I asked.

"I shut out the people I cared about." she said, "It didn't take me long to realize the mistake."

"What happened?"

"Ruby went out to play but she didn't come back." she explained, "Dad and I looked everywhere for her. We found her in a tree the next day."

"Why didn't she try to come home?" I asked.

"When we found her, she told dad she ran away because she thought I was mad at her." she answered, "I had almost strangled her one morning and avoided her after that."

"How old was she?" I asked.

"Three." she said sadly, "She would have died if it weren't for dad."

"I'm sorry I asked." I said.

"Don't be," She said, "You're lucky it was just me."

"So what's your point?" I asked, eager to let this go.

"It is a mistake to avoid us like you are. You will regret it later." she said sternly.

"But-" I started to argue but she stopped me.

"No!" she gripped my collar, "You need to let it go. The dream will stop when you stop letting it control you."

I had no words, she was right. I've had enough.

I got up and smiled, "Yeah, you're right." I headed for the door, turned my head and smiled at her, "Thanks sis." then headed for the dining room, Yang in tail.

When we got there, not everyone had shown up yet. It was only Weiss, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha at the table. I noticed Weiss was kind of down, then I realized just how right Yang was.

Weiss didn't so much as look at me when I sat next to her. I looked over at Yang who had noticed Weiss's attitude as well.

"Weiss?" I tried. She didn't even flinch, "Weiss I'm sorry."

"About what?" she said, "How you've been avoiding me for the last four days? Or how you ran out for almost twenty-four hours?"

All attention was on us, "Uh yeah." I looked around at the others staring and it made me uncomfortable.

"Then tell me why." she said.

I didn't want to start crying in front of my friends, "I can't."

"Tell me and I'll forgive you." she said.

"I really can't talk about it!" I yelled. I looked to Yang for help but she didn't know what to do.

"Then you can't be that sorry." She snapped.

"Weiss." Yang snapped at her.

I just got up and left the room. I felt I needed to punch something do I went to the gym and started to beat on a punching bag. Eventually I broke it and went to the balcony to cool off a bit.

I stood there for a long while until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Weiss standing a few feet away.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Yang told me why you couldn't tell me." She said, "I'm sorry."

Her apology caught me off guard so I just stood there with a blank expression on my face.

"I'm sorry too." I said, "I shouldn't have avoided you in the first place."

"It's fine." she said, "But don't ignore me like that again," she took on a more irritated tone, "Got it?"

I smiled, "Got it ice queen."

Weiss looked irritated for another moment then gave a relaxed smile, "I bet Yang had eaten during this conversation but I haven't." she said, "Would you care to join me?"

"Sure." I smiled, and followed Weiss to the dining room.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the kind of short chapter but it's not like all of them are short. Also, three more chapters till a main Arc change. The background WeissXAlex arc is still going on. This is also now at a time where if you suggest things I will try to put them in the story. Thanks and see you next time.**

 **PLEASE REVEIW!**


	24. People Issues

It was just me and Weiss in the dining room eating pancakes. I sat across from the heiress and we just made small talk. It was funny, in the show Weiss is always so... cold but now that I got to know her, she has to be one of the nicest people I ever met. Sure she cares about her friends, but she only shows it in dire circumstances. I have seen Weiss loosen up a bit through the time I've been here and she still tends to be a bit cold. However, unless she's in a bad mood or is mad at someone (which seems to happen a lot), Weiss is really relaxed when it's just the two of us. Call me and idiot, but I don't really understand why.

When we were finished eating we thought about sparing but figured we got enough practice in. So, we ended up going to the sitting room where Yang, Blake, Winter, Nora and Ren were just relaxing.

Yang looked towards us and tilted her head slightly, "Are you two OK?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Thanks."

Yang smiled and I could see Weiss mouthing the words 'thank you' to Yang out of the corner of my eye.

"So," Yang started, "How would you guys feel if our team went to patch for the rest of the vacation?"

"What about team JNPR?" I asked.

"We're going back to Beacon early." Ren said, "Ozpin needs some help setting up for the new students."

"Sure." I said.

"It could be fun." Weiss said.

"Don't hurt yourself." I snickered at Weiss.

Weiss smacked me in the head, "Don't say things like that you dolt."

The others laughed as I rubbed my head, "It's not funny" I grumbled.

"It is a little funny." Winter smirked.

At first I was surprised at Winter's comment, then I just laughed too.

When that was over, Yang told us to pack to leave the next day.

I couldn't believe we had been at the Schnee's for over a month. I was happy I came though, it's much better than the summer vacation back home. It was always uneventful.

While I was packing I remembered that I was almost out of bullets from the fight. I figured I could get Ruby and go into town after I packed. So, I shoved my stuff in my suitcase then I headed to Ruby's room and knocked on the door. When she opened the door she was covered wearing a red tank top and shorts, he face covered with grime.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning Crescent Rose." she said, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go pick up some ammunition." I asked.

"Sure," she said, "Let me go clean off a bit."

"Good idea." I laughed and she closed the door.

I headed down the hall and asked the butler to get us a ride into town. When the car pulled up, I waited for Ruby then we headed out. The drive into the city was long but Ruby and I goofed of the entire ride.

The car pulled in front of and ammunition store. We went in and picked up ammo for everyone, then decided we would wander around town for a bit. It was a nice day too so we thought it appropriate to grab some icecream.

"So," Ruby said as we sat on the bench, "You almost killed my sister."

I hung my head, "It was an accident."

"I know," She said, "Only you and Yang reacted like that."

"Can we not talk about this?" I pleaded.

"Sorry," she said, "But she does care about you like a brother."

"I know." I thought for a minute then grinned, "Then your like my little sister."

She laughed, "I guess you're onto something."

"Awww," I joked while giving Ruby a nuggy, "I have a baby sister."

"Alex!" She squirmed, "Stop."

When I let her go we laughed, "Let's get back." I smiled.

"Sure." Then we walked over to walked over to where the car was parked and we headed back to the house.

When we got out of the car Ruby had a sly grin on her face.

"Race you to the family room." she challenged.

I smiled, "You're on!" I got in a ready stance, "Three...two...go!" then we bolted down the hall.

Even with me being to run faster since discovering I was a Faunus, Ruby was was only a millisecond faster than me with her semblance. Suddenly, I got and idea.

As we approached the family room, I made Ruby run through one of my portals and popping out of one right behind me, sending me flying into the room. One thing I forgot about being in thin air, was that I couldn't stop.

Just as I was going to crash into Jaune, Pyrrha got a hold of my armor, stopping me in mid air and falling on the floor. Ruby burst into the room and looked at me sprawled on the floor.

"Uh Alex," She said, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out." I said sarcastically.

I got to my feet and readjusted my leg guards.

"Smart move by the way." Ruby complimented me.

"I beg to differ." Jaune complained.

"Maybe we should go for lunch." Winter suggested.

"Agreed." We said together.

Lunch consisted of soup and sandwiches. Ruby ended up explaining to Jaune and Pyrrha why I flew into the room unannounced.

Afterwards, Ruby and I gave everyone their ammunition and we filled our mags and belts. Other than that not much really happened until we all had dinner and went to sleep.

Again I had the dream, but I found I could move a little, it was just small, but I noticed. In the part of my dream where i lashed out, I swiped my claws at the other me once then stopped myself and clenched my fists so tight, my claws pierced the skin on my hands and woke me up.

When I opened my eyes, Yang was getting up off the ground.

"Wow," she said, "If I keep waking you up I'll be as fast as Ruby."

I sat up in my bed, "Sorry again.

"No problem." she said, now get ready, "We leave in a couple hours."

After she left, I got out of bed and got dressed. I finished packing my suitcase and equipped my gun. I wheeled my suitcase to the front door where the others had theirs, then joined everyone for breakfast. Weiss mostly talked to her sister, mostly because they didn't know when they'd see each other again. I mostly talked to Jaune and Ren anyway because I was going to be completely surrounded by girls, unless I meet Ruby and Yang's dad.

After we finished eating, we all gathered at the front doors of the mansion. I stood with team RWBY as Weiss got the big sister lecture from Winter and we all snickered. Weiss gave us and irritated look before hugging her sister and getting in the car. As I turned to leave Winter grabbed my arm and waited for everyone to get in the car.

"What is it?" I asked.

Winter gave me a cold hard stare, "You are aware that I am in the military yes?"

"Uh yeah." I said.

"And you realize Weiss is my sister?" she said.

She was kind of scaring me, "Yeah."

"Good." She said, "With that said, if you hurt my sister in any way, I will end you."

I looked into Winter's cold, blue, overprotective eyes and nodded, trying to keep my cool. "Why are you telling this to me?"

"My sister is right," she pinched her forehead, "You are an idiot. Just don't do anything you're going to regret."

"Don't worry," I said as I walked to the car, "She'll be fine. I promise."

I got into the car and shut the door, then we drove down the road.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked from behind me.

"She just told me to keep practicing my swordsmanship." I lied.

"Ah." then he looked out the window.

I looked across from me to see Blake who whispered, "Well that's a lie." Just loud enough for only me to hear, indicating that her faunus ears heard everything.

I glared at her and just stared out the window. When we got to the landing pads, four airships were loading passengers, so we all grabbed our bags and boarded our separate flights.

It was a quiet ride to patch, everyone ended up falling asleep, but I remained awake for the safety of the poor soul who tried to wake me up.

When we landed I shook everyone awake and ushered them off the ship to grab our bags. Everyone was kind of sluggish until yang spotted her motorcycle.

"Bumble Bee!" she yelled as she hugged the bike. On either side of Bumble Bee was a motorcyle, one black, one red.

Ruby hopped on the red one and everyone but Yang seemed a little surprised

"You can drive that thing?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yeah," she said, "Yang taught me when we were here."

"She had to wait until she was sixteen to drive one." Yang explained, "Dad got her the bike."

"Cool." Blake complimented.

"Alex," Yang said, "The other one is for you."

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded, "Why me?"

"Call it a late birthday present." Yang smiled, "Do you know how to ride it."

"Yeah," I said, "My uncle taught me."

"Well I refuse to ride with someone who's only been driving a few weeks." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Yeah I'm with you there." Blake agreed, "No offence Ruby."

"None taken." Ruby nodded.

"Blake can ride with me." Yang said, "Weiss can ride with Alex."

"Wait what?!" Weiss and I protested.

The other three girls gave us wide grins then Weiss reluctantly got on the bike with me. We I hooked my weapon in the slot on the side of the bike. Weiss wrapped her arms around my chest causing my heart to skip a beat. We started the bikes and drove out of the parking lot.

We sped through the streets of the town into the forest. Patch was really nice, the trees lined the road and the leave made a ceiling above us, letting the light partially shine through. As we sped down the dirt road, I felt Weiss rest her head on my back. My face felt hot but I collected myself and focused on the road.

Soon, we pulled into Yang and Ruby's front yard. It was a moderately sized house made of thick pieces of wood and brick.

We parked the bikes in the garage attached to the house then went inside. Soon after a truck arrived with our stuff.

"Wow," I said, "You have a really nice house."

"Thanks!" Yang said.

"Oh!" Ruby remembered, "Dad left a surprise in our room!"

"Oh yeah!." Yang said as the sisters ran down the hall.

The three of us followed them into one of the rooms where Yang and Ruby had disappeared.

In the room was two sets of bunk beds on one corner connected to a square book shelf, creating a V-shape with the beds. Yang and Ruby had already claimed the top bunks.

"Your father built these?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said, "He's really good at building things."

"Looks more stable than at Beacon." Weiss said.

"Alex!" Ruby yelled, she had somehow gotten behind me. "You're in the guest room across the hall."

Ruby opened the door to reveal something that just shocked me. Other than the color of the desk, the room looked almost exactly like my room back home. The bed was centered on the wall closest to the door, the closet was next to the door and the window was near the back of the wall by my bed. The desk was darker than the one at home but it was still set in the far right corner.

"Are you alright Alex?" Ruby asked.

"I..It's just.." I stuttered, "It looks exactly like my room back home."

I never really felt all that homesick until now. Man, I just can't catch a break, can I.

"oook." Yang said, "Let's go into town to get some food!"

I snapped out of my train of thought, "Yeah! I'm starving!"

The others nodded so we all went to the bikes.

As we were driving down the road a huge Beowolf jumped in front of us. There wasn't enough time to stop so I grabbed my gun and quickly put it in sword mode and extended my arm slicing it in half.

"Sorry," Yang yelled over the bikes, "That happens a lot."

"You could have given us a little warning!" Weiss called.

"You know now." Ruby said.

We pulled into town and parked in front of a little bistro. We walked in and a waiter immediately recognized Ruby and Yang.

"Girls!" He greeted "I heard you had left for your friend place in Atlas."

"We got bored." Ruby said.

"These are our friends," Yang said, "Weiss, Blake, and the tower over there is Alex."

We waved to the man and he pushed two tables together then seated us.

"He was rather nice." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Ruby replied, "That's dad's friend Andrew."

After we talked for a few minutes Andrew came back with some menus and water. Yang and Ruby told us about how good the food was, which didn't make my decision very easy. When we all finally got our food Ruby and Yang's table manners went out the window.

Weiss looked like she was about to completely lose it.

"Weiss?" I questioned as she got out of her chair.

She walked over to Ruby and Yang and pulled their elbows off the table. Then she put a knife in their least dominant hands then went back to eating.

Blake and I had to suppress a laugh as the sisters ate with proper manors. After we ate Yang and Ruby took us on a tour of town, finishing at the beach. We went back to the house and found that their dad was home.

"Hi," He greeted us, "I'm Taiyang."

"Dad!" Yang Yelled and the girls tackled him in a hug.

He was only a couple inches taller than Yang. You could clearly tell Yang took after her father. He had short blonde hair with that one strand sicking up like Yang's. They both had the same lilac eyes and color scheme for their clothes. They have similar style in clothes too, resembling the huntsmen in fairytales.

Taiyang greeted us all individually, accurately guessing who's who. After the pleasantries were done he turned to the his daughters and played catch up. When Yang mentions Ruby's latest injury, Taiyang begins to lecture her about her recklessness and compares her to Qrow. During the lecture Ruby started to look annoyed and yells at her father.

"I'm sixteen dad," she says, "I can look after myself!"

"Ruby…" He tries.

"No!" Ruby yelled out of character, "I don't need you lecturing me! I already get that from Weiss!"

"Don't be reckless!" Taiyang yelled, "I already lost your mother, I don't need to lose you too!"

That struck a nerve in Ruby, Yang knew it too. Yang's face turned to shock as Ruby ran out of the house.

"Ruby!" Blake called.

"Dad why did you bring that up?" Yang asked calmly.

The grown man hung his head, "I'm a terrible father." he said, "I'll go find her."

"No," Yang said, "I'll go. Alex, can help."

Yang grabbed me as she was leaving.

"That was intense." I said, "I've never seen her get that angry before."

"Yeah." Yang agreed, "Dad's been hard on her ever since she started training to become a huntress. They always fight."

"Is it because of her mom?" I asked.

Yang nodded, "Ruby has an uncanny resemblance to Summer. So dad get's really protective of her."

I smirked, "Like father like daughter."

Yang just looked at me.

"You are a lot like your dad," I explained, "You just a little less overbearing."

Yang smiled and shrugged, "She's my baby sister, it's in the job description."

Yang and I laughed, "I can smell her, she's somewhere around here."

Yang looked around for a moment then frowned, "I know where she is."

Yang and I walked until we came to a small dirt path that lead to a clearing at the edge of a cliff. I could see Ruby had her hood up and was sitting in front of a slanted stone which I figured was her mom's grave. As we got closer it was clear she'd been crying, her legs were pulled close to her chest, her head rested against her knees.

Yang and I sat on either side of Ruby, Yang put her arm around her sister's shoulders, causing Ruby to uncurl herself and lean into it. Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her sister.

Yang patted Ruby's head, running her fingers through the younger's hair. I smiled at the bond the two of them had. Ruby was like an open book to her sister, while Yang was a little more sheltered but she still depended on Ruby for solace, weather she admits it or not. Quite frankly I was kind of jealous.

"Your dad loves you Ruby," I said, "He just doesn't want to go through that kind of loss again. Cut him some slack."

"All he does is lecture and yell at me." winned Ruby.

"When was the last time you talked to him about it?" I asked, Ruby was silent, "You need to talk to him, without running away."

Ruby wiped at her eyes then smiled, "OK."

We all got up and Ruby tackled me with a hug. Yang smiled at Ruby then we all headed back to the house.

When we reached the house the sun had completely set. Half way back Ruby and Yang kept tripping over everything because they couldn't see. I ended up grabbing their wrists and guiding them back, warning them about any obstacles. Once we got to the house, the front lights were on with Weiss and Blake sitting on a couple chairs, waiting for us to get back. When they spotted us, they looked relieved but were afraid to say anything that might upset Ruby further.

Taiyang was sitting at the dining room table sipping his coffee. When he spotted Ruby, he stood up and seemed disappointed when she walked right past him with her team in tail.

"She just needs her team right now." I tried.

"I'm a bad father." he said, resting his head in his hands.

"You're not a bad dad." I told him, "You're just too overbearing with her."

"I know," He said, "I just can't help it."

"I don't mean to overstep my bounds," I started, "But it seems to me that your daughters can handle themselves. Sure they're going to get hurt but they're just going to come back even stronger."

"But Summ…"

"I know about Raven and Summer," I interrupted, "And I know Ruby's the baby of the family but Yang only has two years on her. Heck, she's leading her own team! You can't keep treating her like a child! Even Weiss, the queen of nagging, is starting to lay off of her! You are allowed to worry about her, but you can't control her!"

When I finished, the older man lowered his hands, "You sound like Yang."

I took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I don't mean to step on your toes but she's sixteen, it's time to let her grow up."

Taiyang smiled, "I see why they see you as a brother."

His comment made me freeze but I smiled warmly, "I think Yang's pretty much adopted me." Then I left the room.

I knocked on the girl's bedroom door and Blake let me in and Weiss signaled for me to speak quietly and pointed one of the top bunks.

On one of the bunks, Ruby had fallen asleep cuddled up to Yang, who was awake but didn't move. Yang was perched on her side against the wall, resting her head in her in her right hand while Ruby was too on her side, taking possession of her other hand.

"It's not the first time this happened is it?" Weiss asked. She was obviously concerned for Ruby.

Yang shook her head, "It doesn't happen very often but it usually ends like this. Sorry for making you worry guys."

"It's fine Yang." Blake said.

"Yeah," Weiss added, "All families have their issues."

Yang smiled then turned her attention to me, "Did you seriously yell at my dad?"

"I couldn't let him do this to Ruby." I said.

"Well I think it was out of line." Weiss said sternly.

"Layoff Weiss," Yang told her, "He's just being a good brother." She smiled mischievously.

"That's basically what your dad said." I said to Yang.

Everyone snickered quietly then we decided to get some sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **There, now we are all caught up and thank you again for those who know the situation for following me here! Keep on being awesome!**

 **P.S. Seriously, re-posting these were a pain in the ass.**


	25. Cooling Off

The next morning Ruby took my advice and talked to her father. Yang and I had our ears pressed against the door while Blake and Weiss decided to be good house guests and not get involved.

All our names came up in the conversation. Eventually Ruby said, "Thanks dad." then they both came out of the room, causing Yang and I to almost fall over.

Ruby smiled at us, "It's cool."

We all smiled back at her.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" She asked.

"Dad said he'd spar with me." Yang said.

"Is there a library or something?" Blake asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly, "In town. I wouldn't mind reading today either."

"I would like to relax." Weiss agreed.

"The beach is your best bet." Yang said, "It's usually really quiet on Tuesday. You're going to need a ride though."

"I can only have one on my bike." Ruby stated.

"I can drive her." I offered, "Not like I have anything better to do."

Yang and her dad grinned widely. Geez, they're so much alike.

"Ok it's settled! Let's meet back here at five for dinner." Yang said.

We all dispersed and did our separate tasks. Ruby and Blake hopped on Ruby's bike and headed into town while Yang and her dad went outside and Weiss and I got dressed in our swimwear. Weiss wore a hoodie over her bikini top and wore sim shorts that met center with her thigh. I wore dark blue swim trunks that sat just above my knees, a grey t-shirt and a hoodie incase it got chilly later.

Taiyang gave us some beach chairs and towels that I strapped to the back of my bike then Weiss and I drove off. It was unbelievably hot out, so I was glad we were moving on a bike. The breeze felt nice going through my hair.

When we pulled into the beach, there was a couple people but they were close to the exit so I drove to the other end of the beach. Weiss and I found a shady tree a few feet from the water so we set our chairs up there. We took off our hoodies and sat in the chairs, laying our weapons beside us.

We just sat there for a good hour, Weiss reading a magazine and I read a book. Soon it got way too hot so I went for a swim. It was nice to just float, and if I used my golden faunus eyes I could see underwater without it stinging my corneas. It was however boring swimming by myself so I went to ask Weiss.

"Come swimming with me." I said, "You can swim can't you?"

"No, yes." She said.

"No you can't swim or no your not coming?" I asked.

"Not coming." she said simply.

"Why not?"

"I'm enjoying sitting here."

"You can't sit there forever." I said.

"Watch me." then she went back to her magazine.

Suddenly, I had a plan.

I stared out into the distance then pretended to see something, "Weiss you have to see this!" I said excitedly.

Weiss stood up to look.

"It's over there." I pointed, "It's hovering over the water!"

Weiss looked to where I was pointing, hovering in the distance was a oval shaped cloud of brown and grey smoke.

"That looks like-" She started, then her eyes widened as I pushed her in a portal behind her.

I watched her fall into the water after coming out the portal in the distance. I laughed and jumped through as well.

"You dunce!" Weiss yelled at me, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because you said no when I asked nicely." I said.

"Dolt!" Weiss said as she splashed me.

I smiled, "You're glad I forced you in and you know it!"

"Hardly." She groaned.

"You need to learn to have fun." I said.

"I know how to have fun!" Weiss protested.

"Shopping and sparing don't count."

"Your such a child."

"You're just a party killer."

"Dolt!"

"Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me ice queen!" She yelled.

"Don't call me a Dolt!"

"Stop acting like a child!" She said.

"You do know you're arguing too right."

Weiss's face was beat red. She swam over to me and put all her weight on my shoulders, forcing me under water.

When I came back up I yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

Weiss smirked, "It was fun."

I gave her a big toothy grin and pushed down on her head, sending her under.

I laughed hysterically until Weiss splashed me in the face. That of course, provoked a splash war.

Now, I would like to take the opportunity to say I totally won. Not just in the splash war but in getting Weiss to let loose and have a little fun.

Around five the sun started to set, so Weiss and I went back to shore to dry off. We sat in the beach chairs talking like we usually did until it was time to meet the others.

As we were driving back, Ruby and Blake caught up to us, so we drove back together.

Back at the house, Weiss and I changed into pajamas and waited for Ruby and Blake to get back. Taiyang was in the kitchen and by the smell of it he was making chicken.

"I didn't know your dad could cook." I said to Yang.

"Someone's got to do it." She stated, "If it were up to me and Ruby, we'd be eating out every night."

"Yeah I'd do that too." I admitted.

"So did you guys go swimming?" Asked Yang.

"Against my will yes." Weiss told her.

"C'mon Weiss." I grinned, "You had fun."

Weiss's cheeks turned red, "Well...I...shut up."

Yang laughed, "It's about time you let loose."

Yang and I both broke out laughing as Weiss crossed her arm, pretending not to care. Ruby and Blake wandered in soon after we stopped laughing.

Taiyang greeted them and had Yang and Ruby set the table and soon we were all eating a nice, simple, homecooked meal of chicken a potatoes. The table was almost too small for all of us but we managed to squeeze.

After supper we all just sat in the living room and relaxed, then went to bed.

I layed in the guest bed, and looked around the room. It felt like home the way it was arranged. I loved being in Remnant, being on earth was so boring, well, it seemed like it now, back then it was living.

I was kind of glad that...thing sent me here, the only downside is that I barely remember my life on earth. Hell, I haven't even told my friends I was from another dimension, I could even be from another universe altogether!

I looked at my necklace, it now had seven steel vines on it, coating half of the blue stone. It only had one strip a few months ago when I came back to Beacon. I'll figure out it eventually.

Then I closed my eyes.

My dream started off as usual but when I killed Yang, everything but me froze. Then I was pulled into a white...I want to say room but there was no walls it was just white. _Am I in limbo?_ I looked behind me to see that half of the place was black, but it looked like it had been moving, devouring the world. In the Black side of limbo, there was a dark figure standing in the black I could see a single green eye staring at me.

"Hey!" I called and took a step forward but a hand grabbed my arm.

"Don't go to him!" A gruff voice said, "He'll destroy you and your friends."

I spun around to see a tall man standing behind me. He was were pitch black sunglasses and a long trench coat and jeans. He had shaggy black hair with black wolf ears sticking out. I could also see a shaggy black tail whipping back and forth behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled, "A friend."

I stared at him, "Well friend, give me your name."

"Your persistent." he said.

"Your name." I said sternly.

"Axel." He said after a moment of thought.

"Well Axel," I said sarcastically, "As much as I appreciate you pulling me out of that awful dream, why?"

"Because I need to tell you something very important." He said.

I looked at him, "Go on."

"Don't listen to the other voice." He pointed to the person on the dark side, "He's the one who brought you here, I've suppressed him as long as I could. He's going to try to get you to be the destroyer!"

"Dude," I said, "You're nuts."

"Just don't listen to him ok?" He gripped my shoulders tightly, "Don't listen!"

"OK OK." I said.

"Good, now, go finish your dream so you can wake up."

I was then cast into the dream again, continuing from where I left off.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yeah I know it was probably boring but it was purely for plot progression and I think you guys are going to be somewhat pleased at what comes out of this so I hope to see you next week for the beginning of the destroyer arc.**


	26. Hearing Voices

I woke up to almost taking Yang's head off again. Jeez, I'm glad she's got good reflexes.

"Sorry!" I panicked.

"It's ok Alex." Yang frowned, "They aren't getting any better are they?"

"No," I admitted, "But I'll live."

" _I_ might not if you keep it up." She joked.

I laughed, "Maybe you should just let me sleep then."

We laughed then I started to smell pancakes.

"MMMMM." I licked my lips, "Food."

Yang ruffled my hair, "Easy there wolfy. Food will be ready soon."

I scratched the back of my head and smiled as she left me to get dressed. I was about to take my shirt off when a raspy male voice rang through my head.

"Find Grant!" it said.

I remembered what Axel had said so I just pretended I couldn't hear it and got dressed. Though I am a little surprised It didn't shock me as much. The voice sounded somewhat familiar.

After breakfast, we all decided to go to the beach together, even Taiyang wanted to come, though he left earlier to get set up.

"C'mon Weiss!" Ruby groaned, "Just ride with me once."

"No." Weiss replied simply.

"Alex," Ruby said, "Can't you do something?"

"Why me?"

"She always wants to ride with you." She stated.

I turned to Weiss who blushed lightly at Ruby's comment, "No matter what we say is going to convince you, is it?" I asked.

She shook her head.

So, like and loyal teammate, I picked Weiss up by the waist and put her on the back of Ruby's bike.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Just this once."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Alex!" she said as we all hopped on our bikes and rode off.

When we got to the beach Taiyang had set up an awesome home base for the day, complete with a BBQ, chairs and lots of water.

Today, it was easy to get Weiss in the water, probably because she didn't feel like being dropped into the drink through a portal again.

The day was filled with games, water wars and hotdogs. Yep, It was a really good day, I wish it was like this everyday. However, all good thing must come to an end. I did get Weiss on Ruby's bike again though which made her happy.

As we were riding down the road the voice from this morning returned and started to talk to me again.

"You need to find Grant." It said. "Just listen to me!"

I smacked the side of my head and whispered under my breath, "Shut up!"

It repeated the same words, getting louder and louder in my ears the more I ignored it. Half way down the road, the voice let out a loud, terrifying screech. It rang through my ears like I had a coach's whistle go off right in front of them.

Without thinking, I screamed in pain, clamping my hands over my ears, losing control of the bike. I crashed head first into a tree, losing consciousness.

I found myself back in limbo but right in front of the dark area. The dark figure was staring at me with his one green eye. For some reason I couldn't see the rest of him. It didn't really matter though, he wanted me to destroy everything.

"No," It said, "The monster is lying to you."

"I didn't say anything." I said

"No, but you thought it." The figure analyzed.

"You can read my mind!" I gasped, "That's so cool!"

"I know, right!" For a moment, it sounded human.

"How do you do that?" I asked curiously.

"Never mind that," it said, "You need to listen to me."

I crossed my arms, "What is it." I asked suspiciously.

"You need to find your brother."

"I don't have a brother."

"You do," it told me, "You just don't remember, neither does he. He was cast into this world the same as you, thirteen years ago."

"I don't-" I thought about it for a moment then remembered the dream I had right before my birthday, "Was that him?" I asked, finding that explaining my thoughts was pointless.

The creature nodded...I think.

"Then he's like twenty-something years old now!"

"He is, or was. When you got here, his clock turned backwards, he is now your age." it explained, "He has no memory of growing up for those extra five years."

"How do I know this isn't some dirty trick?"

"You don't."

"Real assuring."

"Sorry about your head." it said, "I had to get you to listen to me."

I felt my forehead, it was coated in red liquid that dripped down my face.

"You're waking up!" the creature said, it's eye widened. "Tell your friends where you're really from, they can help! Don't tell them about me unless you absolutely need to."

The vision faded.

"Alex!" a girl's voice echoed in my ears.

My head was in excruciating pain and my brain felt frazzled. All the sounds just went in one ear, and out the other. Is it too much to ask for a week without me getting hurt!? Is it?!

I heard the faint sound of footsteps on a pickup truck. My aching head was placed on something warm, something familiar. Motorcycles echoed and I managed to open my eyes. My vision was a little blurry but I could see a whitish blue blob over me.

"Weiss?" I asked quietly, then blacked out again.

 **Author's Note**

 **See? I told you it would get better. I hope by now you've figured out that I really like drama. Hope you liked it and see you in the next chapter with more...wait for it…...drama!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Sorry about the short chapter. However, I want to start something a little different. If I get at least 5 reviews on my usual Friday/Saturday chapter, I will post another chapter as soon as I get the fifth. I also want to see what you would have happen next. We are getting close to the last chapter I have stock piled and I am always open to suggestions. Even a question about the story counts! It makes me feel good!**

 **BTW I write better if I'm happy and nothing makes me happier than nachos, comments, a notification for a new fave or follow, and nachos.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	27. From Another World

I woke up on the bed in the guest room. Looking out the window and seeing that the sun was rising, I noticed something that kind of surprised me. Weiss and Yang were sitting on the ground under the window snoozing away with Yang against the wall and Weiss leaned up against her.

I smiled then sat up in the bed. My head was fine, just throbbing a bit. When I stood up I was a bit off balance, so, I crouched on the floor until I could focus, then slowly rose to my feet.

I crouched in front of my friends and shook Weiss's shoulder until she woke up.

She opened her eyes and froze.

"Weiss?" I asked, "Are you Ok?"  
She didn't answer, instead she looked like she was about to cry.

Her lip was slightly quivering as she fought her tears, attempting to keep her composure.

"Hey," I asked worriedly in a soft voice, "Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Weiss sat on her knees and before I could do anything, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her forehead on my shoulder. I kneeled there in shock for a moment, then returned the hug by wrapping my arms around her waist tightly.

"Are you ok Weiss?" I asked, "This isn't like you."

"You were out for two weeks." Taiyang said from behind me, "A sever concussion with possible brain damage and deafness. Your eardrums were shattered."

"Two weeks." I said under my breath.

"I think Weiss was afraid she'd never get to talk to you again." Taiyang said with a smirk, then left.

Taiyang must have been right, after he said that, she hugged a little tighter.

"Weiss," I said as she let go, "I'm fine, really."

"I know," she wiped away a tear and smiled, "I'm just glad your alright."

I looked down at her as she buried her head in my chest and squeezed me tighter.

"Please don't do that again." She quietly.

I was taken aback at how small and innocent her voice sounded. It was almost broken. There was no evidence on her haughty attitude. She was kind of cute though.

I hugged her tighter, "I'm just glad you weren't riding with me. I'm sorry.

Weiss pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. The were all red and puffy from crying and the bags beneath them told me she didn't get much sleep.

I smiled, "You think I should wake up Yang and get some food?"

"Do you want a crushed rib cage?" she asked, her usual demeanor returning.

"She'll give me one when she wakes up either way." My stomach growled, "But food would be nice too."

Weiss nodded and we both got to our feet and quietly headed into the kitchen.

I think I ate like half of their pantry before I was full. Soon after, Blake and Ruby wandered in. They were a little surprised to see me but each gave me hugs and struck up some conversation, none of us were sure how to act at that point so we just sat in the living room.

When Yang came out she gave me almost as long a hug as Weiss. When that was over we all just wanted to not think of what happened though I wasn't even sure what happened.

I vaguely remembered a loud screech and waking up in the back of some sort of vehicle for a moment.

That's when I remembered that creature and he wanted me to tell them about where I came from.

"Hey, guys?" I said.

My voice was small and laced with nervousness. _It's now or never._

"Don't get all sappy on us." Yang joked with a smile.

"No," I said, "I just wanted to tell you something I should have told you a while ago."

"Ok." Ruby urged.

I wanted to break it slowly but couldn't figure out how so I just stared at my feet and spoke.

"I'm not from Remnant." I said quickly.

Everyone just stared.

"What?" Weiss said skeptically, "You're from the moon?"

"What? No." I said, "I'm from Earth."

"You came from the ground?" Ruby asked, cocking her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"Wrong again." I sighed, "Planet earth."

Everyone gave me stupid looks.

I rolled my eyes, "I think it's in another dimension."

"Prove it." Weiss demanded.

"You saw me pop out of the floor in Ozpin's office." I said as I rolled my eyes again.

"Valid point." Weiss admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Blake asked.

"It never really occurred to me." I said honestly.

"It never _occurred_ to you to tell your friends your not even from this WORLD!" Yang said furiously.

"Well I'm sorry, I was a little preoccupied almost getting killed! Oh and not to mention the fear of you reacting like this!" I yelled back.

Yang's eyes turned crimson, "A friend would tell us as soon as he could!"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled at her sister, "You're over reacting!"

Ruby's words seemed to calm her and she took a deep breath.

"You're right, sorry." she said, "I...I just don't like when people just leave and don't come back. I just assumed-"

"I wouldn't just leave." I assured her.

"Yeah." Yang nodded, "Do you ever try to go back?"

"Nope." I pursed my lips, "Like I said, have little memory of home. It's pretty hard to want to go back to something you can barely remember."

Yang smiled at my comment and patted my head.

"You guys are taking this oddly well." I said.

Ruby smiled, "We don't really care where you came from." she gestured to the others, "We care that you here now."

"Now look who's getting sappy." I joked.

Ruby smiled and scratched the back of her head and smiled. Yang laughed and soon the others joined in to.

Now, I will sound incredibly insane, but after seeing the reactions of my friends, I think I will follow the dark figures advice. For now anyway.

"Oh!" I remembered, "I actually regained a memory too!"

"About what?" Yang asked.

"I have a brother." I said, "He was sent here the same way I was about thirteen years ago."

"Why did you just remember this now?" Weiss asked. "And how could you know he was here?"

I panicked, not ready to tell them about the people in my head, "I had a dream and Next told me before my memory was wiped."

Weiss nodded.

"I was a toddler when he disappeared," I continued, "My parents just let me forget." I went over to my coat and got out my little blue and silver whistle, "In my dream he gave this to me for my birthday, right before he disappeared."

Thinking about it, I used to blow it a lot that year then just stopped, I haven't blown it since.

"Ok," Blake said, "What does he look like?"

"In the dream he looked like me but that was over thirteen years ago."

"You want to find him don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course," I said, "But it's like a needle in a haystack."

"But you could still find it if you look hard enough." Ruby said optimistically.

"I could find some records of people popping up out of nowhere." Weiss said.

"Really?!" I said excitedly.

"Of course." She said in her usual Weissy tone.

"Awe you really do care." Yang teased, earning her both a blush and icy stare from Weiss.

"Guys!" Ruby jumped from her seat, "We leave the day after tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Yang said, "School."

I sigh, It was a very interesting summer, I wish I didn't have to end.

The next day we all packed our things. When the girls were getting sorted out after Ruby knocked Weiss dust bag over, _sounds familiar_ , Taiyang and I were sitting in the kitchen chatting.

"Thanks for lending me the bike." I said.

"Lending?" He questioned, "It's yours."

"What?"

The blonde man shrugged, "Yang asked me to grab it."

"Oh, thanks sir."

"Not a problem." Taiyang smiled, "Yang had it resprayed after your accident."

"Resprayed?" I asked.

The man chuckled, "You'll see."

Just then the girls joined them in the kitchen. Ruby and Weiss had bumps on their heads as Yang draped her arms over the smaller girl's shoulders, Blake following close behind.

"We're all set!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Good." Taiyang said, "You should all get some rest, your flight leaves at nine."

I looked outside and felt tired just looking at the setting sun. Everyone else nodded and reluctantly all went to bed. Though the terrifying dream was yet to fade, I found it almost difficult to close my eyes at the Weiss part now. It seemed that the more the white swallowed up the darkness in that room, the harder it became to not see the last scene of my dream.

I woke up grasping at nothing as Yang stood at the side of the bed.

"C'mon!" She said, "We have ten minutes to get ready."

I nodded my head then hopped out of bed after Yang left, loading my pajamas in the suitcase and heading out to the truck where Taiyang was loading our bags into the back.

"All set Alex?" He asked.

"Yep." I said heading into the garage.

Yang and the others were talking as Ruby and Yang gassed up their bikes.

On the far side of the garage, next to Ruby's, was a ocean blue bike, my bike. Other than the obvious change in paint job, My symbol was painted on the frame.

"You like it?" Yang asked.

I let out a huge grin, "It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." I pretend to cry, earning me a laugh from Yang.

"What you going to name it?" she asked.

"A name?" I questioned

"Like your weapon, your bike needs a name too." Ruby explained, "Like I have Cresent Rose, and my bike the Red Streak."

"You haven't named your weapon yet either." Weiss thought.

"You too?" I exclaimed.

I would be lying if I said I thought Weiss would be all for naming her weapon. She just didn't seem like the type. The more I get to know her the more she surprises me.

"Of course! It truly becomes yours when you give it a name." Weiss told me.

I could see her point, so I immediately blurted out a name that I thought of while looking at my bike, "Blue Bullet."

Yang smiled, "Cool, what about your weapon?"

This I had actually given some thought to. Ruby had Cresent Rose, Yang had Ember Celica, Blake had Gambol Shroud and Weiss had Myrtenaster. Other than Weiss, their weapons names seemed to come from their semblances. I thought about my semblance and how the portals are in the form of grey and brown fog, and that my weapon was a dark silver color. I thought about it hard for a good few minutes, then I got it.

I took my gun out and held it out, "Argent Fog." I smiled.

Argent is a greek word for silver and fog came straight out of my semblance.

The girls clapped.

"That's an awesome name!" Ruby said.

"So is Crescent Rose." I smiled.

"Ready to go?" Taiyang called.

Yang yelled, "Yeah!" then we mounted our bikes.

"Weiss?" I said nervously, "Maybe you should ride with Ruby."

Weiss looked at me in understanding. After almost getting killed I was a bit nervous about letting her ride with me. I don't know if I would be able to live with myself if she got hurt riding with me.

Weiss climbed onto my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist, "You'll be fine." Then the white haired heiress rested her head on my back

Somehow, Weiss's words gave me some reassurance and I roared my engine to life.

"Ok," I smiled, "Back to Beacon."

 **Author's Note**

 **I do LOVE reviews and as promised, an early chapter. Thank you ExoRipper for all three reviews on the story.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure about how this chapter turned out. Is was pretty much just so Alex could tell his friends where he's from and I wanted to make another Alex/Weiss scene. So thanks and see you on friday.**

 **P.S. Friday is my last exam so I will be writing a lot more. Later!**


	28. A Search for Answers

It was a really long flight back to Beacon. I sat with team RWBY and we all were really excited for our second year at Beacon. Even though school didn't start for another week, we all wanted to get all sorted out. Besides, it would give me time to find more out about my brother.

When we landed, Ruby got our bags delivered to our rooms, then we got our bikes and road to a series of garages. Yang used her scroll to unlock one of them with the name RWBY printed above the scan pad.

"You have your own garage?" I said in amazement.

"Well it's the team's garage." Yang said, "Until now, I was the only one who used it."

"Cool." I said looking around.

"You can use it too Alex," she told me, "I'll just get Ozpin to allow your scroll."

I smiled as we parked our bikes in the large garage and headed to the school.

I got into my room and closed the door. Other than having fresh sheets, it was exactly how I left it. On my desk, a white envelope sat on my binder. Inside was just a small note that read; _Please meet me in my office upon returning to Beacon. - Headmaster Ozpin_. I put the note in my pocket and did just as it said; go see Ozpin.

Upon getting to his office, the door opened before getting a chance to knock, Glynda appeared behind the opened door.

"Alex," she said in her usual tone, "We've been expecting you."

"Thanks," I said, "I Think."

Professor Goodwitch lead me in as Ozpin swung his chair around to see me.

"How was our summer Alex?" He asked.

"Uh good," I told him, "Oh, and apparently I'm a faunus."

"Interesting." He said, "I've never heard of one suddenly becoming a faunus."

I scratched the back of my head, "Neither have I."

"How's miss Schnee?" he asked.

"Weiss?" I blushed, "She's fine, why?"

"It's just, she didn't react to finding out about miss Belladonna very well." he explained.

"Oh, we're good now." I explained, "She almost skewered me though."

"So you're on good terms then?" asked Glynda.

I nodded, "Why?"

"Because you need a team." Ozpin told me.

"You seem to have a better relationship with team RWBY than any other team." Goodwitch added, "We were going to get you to do initiation this term but that would just hold you back."

"So I'm in team RWBY now?" I clarified.

"As long as it's ok with Ms. Rose, yes." He agreed, "Though the team name won't change. and you can keep your own room due to lack of space."

It took all my willpower not to burst out excitedly like a little boy, "Thank you sir."

Ozpin nodded, "Run along now."

I ran out of the room to find RWBY eavesdropping.

"Were you guys listening the whole time?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Pretty much." Ruby admitted, "Ozpin messaged me, said he needed to discuss something

with me. You're going to be on team RWBY!"

Ruby gave me a quick hug then entered the office. When she returned she gave us the thumbs up Yang gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe we're on the same team!" Yang said excitedly.

"Don't kill him sis." Ruby told Yang, letting me go.

"Now," I said, clapping my hands together, "As happy as I am, we have some research to do."

"To the library!" Ruby said triumphantly, Pumping her fist in the air.

While Weiss made a call, the rest of us searched the computers and old newspapers to see if we could find anything that way. We did find files on what could be his sudden appearance but they didn't have a name. However, a boy did appear somewhere in Vale but nothing about his current whereabouts. Every lead we seemed to get was missing one or more key points of information that made it almost impossible to give us anything right now.

Eventually we gave up and grabbed something to eat.

"That was pointless." I groaned.

"We did find out he actually exists." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we could still find him." Yang encouraged.

"For all we know he got...transformed like me!" I said.

"He's right." Blake agreed, "Even if we knew what he looked like, there's no guarantee he looks the same now."

Weiss added, "And if Alex is losing his memories of home, his brother would probably not even remember him."

"Not true." I intervened, "I remember my family, just not how they look."

"You didn't remember you had a brother." Yang pointed out.

"I was no more than four when he left," I explained, "I was a toddler and he was five years older."

We finished our meals and walked back towards the dorms.

"What's his name?" Yang asked.

"Grant." I answered, "But there could be a thousand Grants!" I was getting frustrated at the

lack of knowledge I had on my brother.

"It's fine Alex," Weiss assured me as we reached their dorm, "We'll find him."

"Night guys." I said as I turned the corner.

I unpacked my things when I got in my room then shoved my empty bags under my bed. I

flopped down on my bed thinking about the awesome summer I just had. My thoughts drifted around my head until I finally drifted asleep.

No matter how often I have it, the dream doesn't get any easier to watch. Now it continuously get's harder to close my eyes. I fear I won't be able to close them at all, being forced to see the carnage.

Just as the figure stabbed Weiss, everything froze and I was pulled into limbo again.

"Alex!" Axel greeted, "That was some accident. Good thing your faunus body heals quickly."

"Yeah."

"See, the creature wants you dead!" he said.

I remembered my chat with the creature and how he warned me of Axel's lies. I wasn't sure who to trust but I knew I had to keep playing both sides until I figure it out.

"The creature did that to me?" I pretended to be angry, "I could have lost everything!"

Axel smiled, "It's ok Alex, if you don't listen, you will be fine."

I nodded.

"Now," He clapped his hands together, "Go finish up and have fun."

I was cast back into the wretched scene.

The next few days went by pretty quickly; I spent an hour in the library everyday with Weiss, trying to find my brother and spared with my friends. JNPR had been scarce since we arrived, preparing for next term but we still shared meals.

My team and I, _man I love saying that_ , were walking through the courtyard, greeting the new students and saying hello to our returning friends.

As we were walking, a red headed kid with a skate board was riding through the courtyard, he was wearing aviators and doing tricks when he could.

He did a kickflip over the fountain and landed in front of us, sliding to a stop.

"Hey!" He said removing his shades, "Alex right?"

"Grant?" I said, remembering the ball.

He still had the same hairstyle but he was a little over an inch taller than me and wore a black jean jacket over a ocean blue hoodie, blue jeans and red and grey sneakers.

"Yeah!" he said, "You new to Beacon?"

"No, second year." I told him, "I started a year early."

"Not bad." he smiled his approval, "For a blind dude."

"Blind?" Ruby asked.

I figured I should probably introduce him, "Grant this is my team, Ruby is our team leader, Weiss, Blake and Yang." Everyone waved as I said their names.

"Hey!" Grant greeted, "I'm Grant Shade."

"Pretty suite moves." Yang commented.

"Thanks," he replied, "They wouldn't let me ride my motorcycle in the courtyard."

"So what weapon do you got?" asked Ruby.

Grant smiled and extended his katars and held them up, "I call them Time Claws." He held up his Wolverine-like katar, "This one also acts like a grappling hook," then he held up his curved katar, "And this one shoots of explosive rounds."

Ruby drooled over the weapons. I looked over to Yang who stood there frozen, her cheeks turning red, obviously a blush. I elbowed Blake and pointed to Yang, we both snickered, Weiss realized it too and snickered with us.

"Do you guys know where I'm supposed to go?" Grant asked.

I grinned, "Yang knows, she could show you."

Yang heard her name and snapped out of it, "Huh."

"You can show me where the freshmen meet?" Grant said.

"Yeah sure," Yang replied, "It's over this way."

Grant waved and followed Yang.

The four of us burst out laughing once they were out of earshot, even Ruby knew what was going on. I could totally use this against Yang later.

Ruby recognized someone from Signal so she broke off from our group, as did Blake who wanted to sit under a shady tree to read, which left Weiss and my self.

"I've never seen Yang freeze up like that." I chuckled.

"Yeah," Weiss laughed, "She just zoned out."

"Grant's cool as far as I can tell."

"Was he that guy you were talking to at the ball?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Weiss smiled, "Was he the one who convinced you to dance with me?"

I blushed.

She smirked, "I like him."

I laughed awkwardly and we headed back to the school.

Inside we spotted Yang talking to Grant in front of the doors to the auditorium and walked over. They both smiled maniacally as we walked over.

"Where's Ruby and Blake?" Yang asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know."

Grant smiled then opened the door, "Gotta go, see you guys later."

"I like that guy." Yang said.

"We can tell." Weiss smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked, cheeks turning red.

"Wow Yang," I said in a mocking tone, "I don't think Ruby's cloak is _that_ red."

Her cheeks got redder as she clenched her fists.

"We should run shouldn't we?" I asked Weiss.

"Wouldn't hurt." she said as we dashed down the hall and out to the courtyard.

"Yang!" Ruby called as we ran past her, "Don't kill them!"

"Help!" I yelled.

I was running ahead of Weiss so Yang got to her first. Then she pounded me into the ground as well.

Yang helped me back up, "Leave the jokes to me."

"Probably not." I smiled.

The next day was full of classes, mostly introductory stuff though so I read a book hidden under my desk.

At lunch, Yang waved Grant over to our table and was surprised to see that he was alone.

"Where's your team?" Weiss asked.

"I kinda don't have one." He said.

"How'd you manage that?" I asked.

"My partner couldn't take the pressure so he quit and there wasn't enough people for an extra team." Grant explained, "Ozpin is sorting it out."

"That's awesome!" I said, "You're like a one man team!"

"So were you." Ruby commented.

"Nah, I was always with you guys." I smiled.

Grant got out of his seat to leave. The two of us laughed and fist bumped. As soon as Grant and I touched we froze and our eyes turned gold. Weiss and Pyrrha shook our shoulders to snap us out of it, returning our eyes to normal.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Yang.

"Yeah." Grant answered, "See you later." then he left the dining hall.

"That was weird." Yang commented.

 **Author's Note**

 **So yeah...Alex is an idiot. I mean, his name is Grant, he should at least be a little curious. Whatever, and I hope you guys liked the story!**

 **And great news! I'm done with my exams! I have all summer to write more chapters and I'm really looking forward to what's next. I promise it will be something you'll never forget.**

 **P.S. don't forget my new 4 review rule!**


	29. Finding a Brother

Chapter 29: Finding a Brother

 **UPDATE! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that my profile is constantly updated with new info about chapter updates and new fanfics that I'll be posting. So if I don't post for a while (Hopefully not for a while) just look on my profile for an explanation. I can Guarantee I'll let you guys know.**

I was really happy when I found out Grant was a wolf faunus too, it was nice to have someone like me. We've been hanging out a lot and I was really happy to be hanging out with another guy, I love my team, I really do, but I think some fun guy time was in order. Grant and Yang have been really hitting it off as well.

Last week Ozpin actually put Grant on a weird team thing between me and team JNPR. Ozpin took one look at the guy and moved him ahead an entire year, moving him to a second year student and assigned him as my partner. The only issue with that was now I had to share my room. Thinking back to the show, Ozpin always seems to have a specific reason for doing something. I wonder what his reason for this was.

Even though Grant and I actually made our own little team, AG pronounced as silver _Yes, like in the periodic table_ , I was still on team RWBY because two was too small of a team. Ozpin was actually going to keep us as partners and split us up between team JNPR and RWBY but that would totally mess with the partner system during exams and big missions so we accompany team RWBY on big missions but taking on the smaller missions with just the two of us. This living in Remnant thing is getting confusing. Ozpin's throwing all of Monty's rules out the window!

On Saturday we all split up and did our own thing; Blake went to the library, Ruby and Weiss went into town, Yang and Grant were sparring and I was happy to actually be alone for the first time since I've been here.

Grant had given me his extra skateboard so I could start to learn. It wasn't hard either, once I found out where to put my feet and how to turn, it only took a couple days for me to get the hang of it. So I was just cruising the campus which was pretty empty because everyone usually went into Vale on Saturday, so it was peaceful.

Well, at least it was before a voice popped into my head causing me to wipeout on the grass.

"Alex!" the familiar raspy voice spoke.

Laying on the grass, I looked around to be sure nobody was there before speaking.

"What now?" I said gripping my shoulder from the fall.

"Did you find your brother?" the dark voice sounded through my mind.

"No," I replied simply, "Shouldn't you know this? You're in my head."

"No, that _thing_ has blocked me off." it said, "He's pushing me further into your mind, if we can't stop him i'll vanish."

"As far as I'm concerned, you can disappear," I said coldly, "Then I wouldn't have to make my friends worry after you try to kill me!"

'I didn't…" the voice sighed, "Look, if I vanish, you will lose control and there is no going back."

"OK," I started, "Let's say I believe you, how will I know when I find my brother and what do I do when I find him?"

There was a long silence then it spoke, "You'll feel some sort of connection, like something clicked in your head, subtle but noticeable."

"That is so helpful, thanks." sarcasm filled my voice.

"Just focus and think. You've always been oblivious so you might have already met him!" the voice scolded.

"OK," I said calmly, making a mental note to talk to Yang or Grant, "What do I do when I find him?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes." The voice froze then talked a little quieter, "I have to go, good luck."

After that, the voice didn't return. I however, was very comfy in the secluded part of the school, so I remained there for the remainder of the afternoon, taking a little snooze.

When I woke up from my usual dream, the sun was setting. Looking at my scroll, I had missed lunch and a few messages from Yang and Weiss asking where I was...more than two hours ago. I messaged back that I had fallen asleep in the field at the back of the school.

A message from Yang popped up a few seconds later that read, _Dinner in five min._

I got up off the ground, grabbed the skateboard and headed for the dining hall.

I met my friends in front of the doors to the cafeteria then grabbed some food. Barely speaking throughout the entire meal, I thought about my brother and how I might have met him already.

 _OK what do I know about him_ , I thought to myself, _He's my brother, obviously. He should still kinda look like me even though he's changed a bit, or a lot. A click..._ I recalled what the dark voice had told me, _A click...a click. His name…_ I thought on this for a long while.

"Alex?" Yang asked, "Are you alright?"

I perked my head up and looked towards the blonde and nodded, "Yeah, just thinking."

Yang nodded then grabbed her tray, "Hey Grant," Yang said, "Do you and Alex want to go into Vale tomorrow night?"

Grant tilted his head, "What's in Vale tomorrow night?"

"It's like a midnight movie in the central park." She explained.

"Who else is going besides us?" He asked.

Yang gave a wide grin in my direction, "Only us and Weiss."

Grant gave off a similar grin and turned towards me, "How about it Alex?"

"Sounds fun." I said simply, "Wait, don't we have school the next day?"

"Yup," she said, "But I think we can hack it."

I nodded my agreement then we all left the dining hall.

When Grant and I got to our room, Grant looked at me with a cocky grin.

"You're really oblivious aren't you?" Grant asked.

"Not the first time it's been brought to my attention."

"You know Yang is trying to hook you up with Weiss right?" He asked me.

His comment made my heart skip a beat, _sh*t._

I thought for a moment then smiled evilly at him, "You know Yang just asked _you_ out on a date right."

The blush that took over his face was as red as Ruby's cloak and I broke out laughing. Grant tried to come up with an excuse but his voice betrayed him which made me laugh harder. He tackled me to the ground provoking a wrestling match. _I don't care what he says, I totally won._

We sat on the floor and laughed. Grant flashed me a big goofy grin that actually reminded me of mine. _Click._

I stopped laughing immediately and stared at Grant wide eyed. Then a look of confusion took over his face.

"Where are your parents?" I asked bluntly.

"In Minstrel." He said.

I looked him strait in the eyes and asked, "Where are your _real_ parents?"

Grant looked nervous as I nodded.

"Hold on." I said, "I'll be right back."

I dashed out the door and burst into team RWBY's dorm room.

"Alex?" Ruby asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak because I was out of breath from running down the hall in a panic.

"Alex speak!" Weiss ordered.

"Gra-Gran-" I huffed then took a deep breath, "Grant's my brother!"

The look on their faces were that of pure shock then wordlessly made our way back to mine and Grant's room.

Grant was sitting on his bed and smiled when he saw team RWBY follow me in.

"So," I said, "Your real parents are on Earth aren't they?"

Grant nodded, "Yes, but I can't really remember anything." then he looked at me quizzically.

I decided it was best if I came out with it, "I'm your brother."

Grant looked confused at first until I reached into my pocket and pulled out the whistle.

"You gave this to me thirteen years ago." I stated.

Grant sat frozen, like his life was flashing before his eyes. When he snapped out of it, he got out of his seat and touched the whistle. He then scanned me over and raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't right." He said, "You're supposed to be five years younger than me, not five months."

I explained what had happened to him when I landed here and he understood. Which made me wonder, did he have the voices too? I think it may be too early to tell.

After everything was explained, team RWBY asked some questions then went to bed.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yeah I know it seemed a little too easy to find Grant but finding him wasn't really a big deal honestly but the events after are. It will be eventually explained why Ozpin let him go up a year but I don't want to spoil it for everyone else but I'm a reasonable person so if you want to know before it comes up in the story just PM me**


	30. First Date

All morning Grant and I had been talking about anything and everything. Though we couldn't remember much about our life on earth, we were contented to just talk about what had happened since arriving in remnant. Since he'd actually been here longer, Grant did most of the talking.

"So," he said, "What's the deal with you and Weiss?"

I flashed him a quizzical look, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yang said that Weiss absolutely despised you half a year ago and now your like best friends." He explained.

I thought for a moment then spoke, "Weiss only didn't like me because she didn't trust me after seeing me pop out of a portal in Ozpin's office." I paused for a moment then continued, "And we're friends now because I chosed to stay with her instead of saving myself when..." My voice trailed off.

"Yeah." he agreed, "Yang told me you don't like to talk about it."

I nodded my agreeance.

"However," he continued, "Are you seriously that oblivious!"

"Ok," I was losing my patience, "Why does everyone think I'm so oblivious?"

"Because you are." Grant smiled.

"That's not helping." I wined.

Grant stopped for a moment. "Let me explain it to you this way. Who do you hang out with the most?"

"Weiss." I answered quizzically.

"Ok," he continued, "How do you feel when you're around her?"

I rolled my eyes, "What are you getting at here."

Grant sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with a hand on his hip, "OK, subtleties not working." He mumbled, "I think you have a crush on Weiss!"

"What?" I asked.

"You're impossible!" Grant yelled, "Yang can see it, I can see it, even Ruby can see it! The only people that don't see it are you and Weiss!"

"OK." I said, not knowing what to say.

"That's the point of Yang tricking you into a date tonight was so you guys could see that you like each other!" He said, "Even at the ball you were oblivious of how you two were acting." He took a deep breath then spoke in a calmer tone, "Dude, just start paying attention."

With that he felt me standing alone in the courtyard.

I sat on the edge of the fountain letting Grant's words sink in.

"Do I have a crush on Weiss?" I asked aloud.

I thought about it for a while and I'm not sure how I feel. Sure Weiss if fun to be around and I like her a lot but I'm not sure whether or not I _like_ her. Shrugging off my thoughts I looked at my scroll, 11:55. I decided it did really matter and headed for the dining hall to get some lunch.

After I got my food I found all my friends at our regular table. Yang had a ridiculous grin on her face when she got up from her seat and sat in the only other empty place beside Grant. Leaving me a spot right next to the white haired heiress.

"You guys ready for the the movie tonight?" Yang grinned as I sat down.

I nodded, "Yup, Grant and I got the blankets and stuff, you guys still bringing the food?"

"We thought we could go out for something to eat before the movie." Yang replied.

"Yes," Weiss added, "It would be better to eat some real food before we gorge ourselves in junkfood."

Grant shrugged, "It's still food."

"So," I said, "What time are we leaving then?"

Yang swallowed her food, "Around four probably.

I gave Yang two thumbs up then proceeded to to eat my lunch, my vision kept straying to the white haired girl next to me.

When three thirty rolled around, Grant went to meet Yang early to fuel up the bikes and get the blankets strapped to the bikes, so I ended up just lying in my bed listening to music until 3:55.

Pulling myself out of bed I spiked my hair back up and walked over to RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door. Weiss poked her head out and smiled, stepping out of the doorway. I gestured for her to go first then closed the door for her.

We didn't say a word as we walked across campus and entered the team garage. Yang and Grant were sitting on the workbench talking, smiling as we entered.

"Ready to go?" Yang asked.

Weiss and I nodded as we walked over to my bike which had a blanket and a couple pillows strapped to it. Grant got onto Yang's bike but Weiss and I stared wide-eyed as Yang got on the back of the bike, allowing Grant to drive.

Yang noticed our reactions and smiled, as she rested her head on Grant's back. As he started up the bike, Grant and Yang slipped on their helmets.

Weiss and I followed suit and we exited the garage, driving away from the Beacon campus.

We sped down the highway in the slowly fading daylight. I felt Weiss press her head against my back and I felt totally relaxed. Looking back slightly I smiled as Weiss's eyes watched as the landscape flew past us.

Soon the four of us pulled into a small parking lot in front of a little restaurant called the Blue Flower. We walked in and it wasn't all that fancy but it was nice, having tables and booths scattered throughout the restaurant. It also wasn't very busy so we were seated right away.

Grant and I sat at one end of the booth, facing the girls.

The waitress brought us our food about ten minutes after we ordered it so we all dug in. Yang of course ordered a huge cheese burger, Grant had a stake, I had pasta and Weiss was happy with her simple caesar salad.

I eventually found that my eyes kept creeping over to Weiss. She was completely composed, eating her food with such grace and tact, almost like a dancer combined with a robot (no offence Penny). I was mesmerized, well, that is until Yang caught me staring.

"What ya lookin' at Alex." Yang said with mischievous tone and giant grin plastered on her face.

"Uh…" was the only thing I could say while I was forcing myself not to blush.

I glanced over at Weiss who was now staring at me with a quizzical look. Scratching the back of my head I gave a huge grin in an attempt to cover up the fact that I was staring at the heiress. She looked at me for a moment then her quizzical look melted into a small smile then we went back to our food.

I swear Yang didn't take her eyes off of us the entire time, Grant smiling face as the waitress took the card then gave it back after she swiped it.

"Alex," Weiss said, "Yang and I said we'd pay, you didn't have to."

I turned towards Weiss and smiled, "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a beautiful lady pay for dinner."

I didn't really register what I had said until Weiss blushed.

"I...uh…"

"Thanks." Weiss said quickly and smiled.

"Well," Grant interrupted, "Movie starts in an hour so we should go set up and find a good spot."

With that, we all headed for the park.

Once we arrived it was still about forty five minutes until the movie and the park was near empty aside from the setup crew. There was a huge thirty foot screen in center of the park. The four of us had differing opinions on where to sit so we ended up sitting adjacent with each other; Weiss and I leaning up against the low stone wall and the other two right in the middle of the field but close enough that we could still talk.

Grant and I left to get snacks soon after, leaving the girls to guard our seats...ground...blankets? Whatever, they guarded our spots.

"So," Grant said as we walked to the small concession on the other side of the park, "What was with that little stunt at dinner?"

"What?" I asked.

Grant smiled, "You know, you paying even though you knew they were going to pay."

"It seemed rude to let them pay, that's all." I lied.

Grant was not convinced, "Why were you staring at her through dinner? Oh and how you called her beautiful?"

"Well...I...um…" I fumbled with my words to no avail.

Grant gave me a wide grin and stare that I remembered never being able to resist when we were kids.

"OK, fine!" I said frustratingly, having only came to the conclusion at dinner, "I like Weiss ok? There, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Grant's grin only grew wider, "I knew it!" He said, "And I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"But she's Weiss Schnee," I said, pronunciating her name, "She's out of my league."

"Awe now you're starting to sound like Jaune!" Grant scolded, "Trust me, she likes you but you're both oblivious to it." He stopped, "When the movie starts it will be almost completely dark, just put an arm around her. If she leans into you, you know she likes you, if she sits there like a statue, she doesn't. Easy."

"That's easy for you to say." I told him as I ordered Weiss and I's snacks.

"No, seriously, it's easier than actually asking a girl out, trust me." Grant's confidence was unflattering, making me believe every word.

I smiled, "Whatever you say."

Then we made our way back to the girls without saying a word. My thoughts were swimming through my head, wondering how I would approach the stunning white haired girl when the time came.

The sun was still partially up and my eyes immediately trained on Weiss from across the park. When it came time to pay Weiss was taking out her wallet but on instinct, I handed the waitress the credit card Ozpin gave me when I started to go to Beacon. I looked over to Weiss. The warm glow of the remaining rays of orange sunlight hitting her hair almost made her look like she was on fire. All I knew in that moment was that Weiss was absolutely gorgeous.

I snapped out of my trance as we sat down on the blankets awaiting the start of the movie. Weiss and I sat and ate popcorn talking until there was no light in the sky other than the glow from the shattered moon.

The park was packed when the movie started so it was really noisy until there was nothing but the sounds from the movie filled the park. It was some romcom that I honestly can't remember what it was about because I couldn't stop thinking about Weiss. I kept looking back at her every twelve seconds.

Halfway through the movie it started to get colder and I saw it as my chance to make some kind of move. I slid over towards Weiss who didn't seem to notice then hesitated as I slid my arm over her shoulders then, she froze. I tensed up as well.

 _She froze! Does this mean she doesn't like me?_ I thought, _Now she might not even talk to me when this is over!_

All my fears shattered as I felt Weiss relax as she leaned into me. I relaxed as well when she rested her head on mine, us using each other as head rests. I loved the feeling of being so close to her, holding her, this is what made me happy.

At one point Weiss fell asleep and I was content with her using me as a pillow, watching what was left of the movie.

Near the end of the movie I shook Weiss awake, not wanting to deal with Yang's teasing of her falling asleep on me. Neither of us made an effort to move but when the credits came on we had to get up from our comfy positions and get ready to leave.

I was kind of sad that Weiss and I had to get up, she was so warm and comfy I wanted to feel that again.

I saw Weiss reach for the blanket and couple pillows we bought but I stopped her.

"It's OK I got it!" I picked up the blankets and pillows and smiled at Weiss.

"I think I can carry at least one." She smirked, taking a pillow from me.

We walked back to the bikes and noticed that Yang's bike was nowhere to be seen.

"Aaand they ditched us." I sighed.

I walked over to Blue Bullet and strapped our stuff onto it. Weiss waiting patiently for me when I hopped on, gesturing her to climb aboard.

Back at beacon It was like eleven o'clock and the campus was deserted, the school full of sleeping teenagers a professor's. Yang's Bumblebee was parked in the garage and the two riding it was nowhere to be seen.

I parked the bike and piled the stuff on the bench like Yang and Grant had done and started to lead Weiss back to the school. Weiss was quiet but not in the calm relaxing way, it was more of a awkward silence where she wanted to say something or break down crying.

I stopped in the middle of the courtyard and turned to face her. Her white hair blending with the shattered moon and piercing blue eyes scanned the ground in front of her.

"Weiss?" I said, "What's wrong?"

She didn't move but she spoke, "I...I Can't." Weiss's tone was even, trying and failing to force her face into a emotionless face.

"What?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

She took a deep breath, "I really like you Alex but I just need to focus on my studies and training towards a huntress and prepare myself for taking over my families company. I just don't think I can continue wasting my time with such nonsense as there has been the last few months."

That was a lie. Though her tone was unwavering and her expression stern, I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth. If she was, Weiss would have made eye contact with me and would have impeccable posture but she had none of these things, she was slouching and her eyes were trained on the ground.

"Let me repeat that." I said simply, "What's wrong?"

Weiss looked up at me, "I just told you."

"No, you told me what you have been rehearsing since we left the park." I told her.

She just looked at me so I continued, taking another step towards her.

"I can tell when you're lying to me Weiss Schnee. What is _actually_ wrong."

"My father." She said simply, "He doesn't like faunus and thinks friends are a waste of time."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing!" The heiress demanded, "This is serious!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I apologized, choking down the rest of my laugh, "It's just… That''s really stupid. Of your family I mean."

"I just…" She looked at the ground refusing to meet my eyes. Weiss took a deep breath then spoke again, "I'm sorry, I just can't do this."

She turned and started running towards the school.

"Weiss!" I called after her but she just kept going.

I was so confused. I couldn't figure out what had happened between the park and getting back to Beacon. We had a good time at the park but now she's just...so distant.

I must have stood there for at least an hour until three figures ran out into the courtyard. As they got closer I could see it was Blake, Yang and Ruby.  
Yang stopped a few feet infront of me, "What happened."

Her tone was laced in serious anger.

"I don't know." I said, still floating in my own thoughts.

"Where's Weiss?" Blake asked, pulling me back into the present.

"What? I thought she went back to the dorm." I told them.

"Us too," Ruby said, "We were watching from the dorm but she never came up."

"Will you please tell us what happened." Yang asked.

I took a deep breath and told them what had happened and how she just stormed off and left me in the courtyard.

"We need to find Weiss." Ruby announced, "Alex and I will check the library and you two check the sparing arena's."

Everyone nodded and we split off in teams.

On the way to the library Ruby spoke, "It was nothing you did."

"Huh?"

"What she said," Ruby clarified, "She's not lying to you. She is concerned about her father, he hates faunus and only cares about her grades. He's the entire reason she came to Beacon instead of Atlas. To get away from him. She says he get's violent around faunus if they oppose him or something like that."

"Oh." A knot formed in my chest.

"She does like you though." Ruby smiled.

My face felt hot, "I...well...I… That's cool."

 _Operation act casual is a failure._

Ruby snorted as we as we came to the library, "Ok, you go left I go right."

I headed towards the book aisles, of the library and I quietly walked past shelves and shelves of books before my scroll buzzed. Shocked for a moment of the random buzz in the silent room, I opened the metallic device.

' _Found her but she just wants to go to sleep.'_ Yang's message read, ' _Night;)'_

I took a deep breath as Ruby and I left the library.

"So how was your night?" Ruby asked.

I rolled my eyes then look away, "Fine until a couple hours ago."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "You'll work it out. I-"

"Shut up!" I yelled cutting her off, "My life is a mess! Just leave me alone!"

Before I could run off Ruby grabbed my arm, "No." She said sternly, "I get that you like Weiss and you care about her but you have to understand she's doing what she thinks is right."

I slumped to the floor next to the red clad girl who sat down as well.

"I know that." I told her, "Since I came here my life has gone to shit. I have no Idea why I'm even here. I forgot almost everything about my old life and it sucks because I don't miss it, I can't."

"Oh." Ruby said.

I continued, "Do you want to know the worst part?"

Ruby nodded.

"You guys are the only good thing that happened to me since being here, and Weiss…" I sighed and propped my head up against the wall, "Grant calls me blind and you guys think I'm just really oblivious to my self but you're wrong. I know I really like Weiss, I have for a while. It was hard to admit it to myself because at any moment I could be sent back to where I came from and never see you guys again." I lowered my head, "Now all I'm afraid of is whether or not she'll even talk to me again."

"Alex…" Ruby said unsure of what to say.

"Sorry for bugging you," I told her, "Night Ruby" I waved at her as I turned the corner to my dorm.

 _I F**ing_ _hate my life,_ I thought angrily

Grant tried to ask me what was wrong when I entered the room but I just glared at him with my golden eyes, a signal that I didn't want to talk, the lay in my bed.

I knew I was overreacting and that Weiss and I would eventually work it out but I just felt angry and needed to lash out.

Another feeling seemed to scare me though, blood thirsty.


	31. Dude, Seriously?

**ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!**

 **To ease your fears this isn't about this ending. I just wanted to announce that my 18th birthday is next sunday and I will be starting up a new-ish story. For those of you who followed me here from Alpha you might remember 'In Two Worlds'. That story is going to be transferred as well with as much spelling and grammar edits I can. I may add a few scenes, not sure yet. I've edited up to chapter 8 so far.**

 **Now GO! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

The last two weeks were horrible. Ever since that movie, Weiss had been avoiding me like the plague. Well, she acted more like she did when we first met; I was just there. We don't spar anymore, we don't hang out, we don't anything! I'm not sure if we're even friends anymore and it's frustrating.

However, I had other problems to deal with. I've been angry at everyone and everything lately. At first I thought it was the Weiss thing but I never lost it on her once, everyone else however, wasn't so lucky. I even knocked Cardin out cold the other day just for walking in front of me in the hallway. Yang's been trying to get Wiess and I to talk to each other but no luck for either of us.

"So Weiss," Ruby said as we sat at our table eating lunch, "Isn't Winter coming down tomorrow."

Weiss swallowed her food, "Yes," She said, "Ironwood has business with Ozpin and she's accompanying him. She also wants to see all of you again."

I swallowed so hard I ended up choking.

"Are you alright?" Grant asked.

"Yeah," I coughed, "I'm fine."

Winter knew I liked Weiss before I did. Before we came back to Beacon she threatened me about Weiss. Though I didn't actually do anything, I think Winter would be a little ticked that Weiss and I weren't speaking. However, she might understand. It's better than seeing her father.

"My father will be coming on business tomorrow as well." Weiss added

 _Of course he is! I'm so screwed._ I thought.

"Weiss." I said nervously, "Can I borrow you for a moment."

"Maybe…"

"Now." I Interrupted, "Please."

Weiss must have understood the seriousness in my tone because she didn't argue any further and followed me out of the dining hall.

"Your sister's going to murder me and I'm just as afraid of your father." I said immediately when we got outside.

"Pardon?" She raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "Before we left your house your sister didn't talk to me about techniques. She threatened me if I ever hurt you."

"So?" Weiss asked, "You didn't do anything."

"I know!" I exclaimed, "But you won't even say hi to me anymore, Weiss. She's just going to think it was me who did something wrong."

"Then why would you be afraid of my father?" She asked.

"I-" I started but was interrupted by a tall man with white hair come up behind Weiss.

"Yes," The voice said, "Why would you be afraid of me?"

Weiss slowly turned around to see her dad standing over her flanked by two guards.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Weiss said, more than a little surprised.

The man looked at her with a hardened expression, "As did I but I wanted to meet the people you have been spending all your time with." He turned to me, "Who might you be?" he asked.

"Alex Ozpin sir." I said and held out my hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Schnee."

He sneered, "I don't shake hands with faunus. I can live with the fact that you and another faunus is on her team but outside of battle and classes, Schnee's don't fraternize with such…things."

Ok I was pissed. He was acting like I wasn't even a person and how did he even know? I don't have very many features besides my fangs and… wait a minute, my eyes. My frustration must have triggered them when Weiss and I got outside. I looked over to Weiss who was almost as irritated and shocked as I was.

"Weiss," Mr. Schnee continued, "I would like to take you and-" He looked at me in disgust, "Your _human_ friends to supper tonight."

"Hey!" I yelled, "You can't say that!"

"Excuse me?" he sneered, "I don't believe I was talking to you."

"I don't care!" I growled, "First off, I have a name, Alex not _thing_. Secondly, I am a faunus but I am also a living breathing person. I'm no less human than you."

"Well I never!" He said, shocked at my sudden outburst.

Standing right in front of the man I said, "One last thing, your daughter is friends with at least one faunus and that's Blake. Don't you forget it."

I didn't realize I had extended my claws and started to near the man until a shot fired and my side erupted in pain.

"Alex!" Weiss called as the high pitched static rang in my ears.

I tried to get up but two more shots fired and landed in my stomach and shoulder.

"Why would you let them do that!" Weiss yelled angrily.

"He's an animal and needed to be taught a lesson." Mr. Schnee said sternly.

"He's not an animal! He's my best friend!" Weiss screamed furiously at her father as I struggled to stay conscious, "I haven't talked to him for weeks to keep him away from you!"

"Weiss!" Her father growled, "You're coming back to Atlas! I would never have agreed to let you come here if I knew just how childish you would act."

"No!" She yelled, tears started to sting her eyes. "Just leave!"

Mr. Schnee took out a small dust pistol and fired a shot in my leg. When it healed over I realized there was something wrong with the previous shots.

"Weiss!" He yelled.

"Don't do it Weiss." I warned as I tried to stand.

"Come," Mr. Schnee ordered his daughter as he held the pistol to my head as I got to my knees, "Or I _will_ …"

"Mr. Schnee!" a voice boomed from the entrance.

Glynda and Ozpin came out with the rest of team RWBY and Grant. Weiss relaxed and kneeled down beside me.

Ozpin continued, "I suggest you leave now Mr. Schnee, before I call the authorities."

Mr. Schnee turned and walked towards the landing pad, "This will not be the last time you see me here."

"Oh, I believe it will be." Ozpin told the man.

The white haired man turned, "Excuse me?"

"As I see it," Ozpin replied, "You were too busy to sign the paperwork for your daughter's enrolment. Her sister did."

"W-well...I" Mr. Schnee stuttered angrily.

"Therefore," Continued Ozpin, "You have no jurisdiction on Miss Schnee while she attends Beacon."

With nothing else to say, the elder Schnee made his leave with his guards close behind. Weiss visibly relaxed as she kneeled next to me and looked at the holes in my chest.

"Alex?" She asked with concern, "Wouldn't you have healed hose over by now?"

I nodded, "If they had've been dust bullets." My vision was starting to blur, "They were regular steel bullets."

Blood was now visibly staining my close, skin and the ground below me.

"Professor Ozpin!" Weiss called.

"Yes Miss Schnee?" He asked.

"Alex needs medical attention!"

He said something to Ruby and she disappeared into the school.

I could no longer support myself on my knees so I started to fall forward. I would have kissed the pavement too if Weiss hadn't have caught me and layed me down gently on the ground, facing her.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Weiss said, "I should have told you."

"Ruby warned me." I assured her, "I just couldn't take what he was saying."

Weiss smiled with tears in her eyes.

I finally let myself blackout when the medics arrived. I remember the relieved look on Weiss's face when Ozpin kicked Mr. Schnee off campus. I also know that Weiss probably won't ignore me anymore.

Before my dream even started I was pulled back into that black and white world. There wasn't much black now though.

"You've been through quite a lot haven't you?" Axel said, "As for your brother you need to keep away from him, he's dangerous."

"How come?" I asked.

"Trust me, he's not what you think he is." He stated blantly before casting me into my horrible nightmare.

This time I heard a crack. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this.

The next day I woke up in the campus infirmary early in the morning, judging by the way the sun came into view by the window. The bullet wounds had healed over once they had removed the bullets. After a few checks, they let me leave.

In the infirmary waiting room, team RWBY, Grant and even Winter was waiting for me.

"Are you feeling better?" Blake asked in her usual calm voice.

I smiled, "Yep. It will take more than a few bullets to keep me down." I looked at Winter, "I thought you weren't coming until this afternoon."

"Weiss called me so I came early." Winter said, "I'm sorry for my father's behaviour."

"It's alright." I told her. Then a thought occurred to me, "Is he really going to try and take Weiss back to Atlas?"

"He can try but Ozpin and I have made it clear he has no jurisdiction on her about her studies." she said. Though after the thought of Weiss's independance, a thought occured.

I smiled, "Can we leave now?"

Everyone sighed in relief which told me they had been there all night.

As we were walking Weiss was in the back of the group playing with her scroll so I slowed down until we were walking side by side.

"Hey Weiss?" I asked.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"Are we cool?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are you still going to ignore me or are we actually going to act like we're friends." I clarified.

She smiled, "What do you think."

I pretended to think, "It depends."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want your scroll back?" I smirked.

"What-" She tried but I snached her scroll.

"Hey!" she protested as I held the scroll just out of reach.

I flicked through her scroll until I found the camera and took a picture of me smiling with Weiss trying to reach for the scroll then set it as her background. Not long after she gave up and swept my feet from under me and grabbed her scroll and smiled.

"That makes us even." Weiss said as she rejoined our snickering friends.

I watched as our friends kept walking down the hallway laughing and seemingly forgetting my attitude for the past couple weeks. So did I, almost.

Eventually everyone split up to do their own thing, even Weiss had to run an heirend so, I was stuck with Winter alone in the team RWBY dorm.

I sat awkwardly in the chair across from Winter who sat on Weiss's bed.

"So," I searched desperately for something to say, "How are you doing?"

Her icy stare sent shivers down my spine, "Very well thank you. How about you?"

"Good good." I answered, not trying to sound bothered by the death stare.

Winter sighed, "Weiss told me what happened."

"I'm fine." I said.

"That's not what I meant." She said flatly.

 _Oh, she's talking about after the movie._ I thought.

"Yet," She continued, "You still stood up for her even though you thought she hated you."

"I think she stood up for me more than I did her." I told Winter.

She nodded, "Perhaps. However, she also tried to distance herself to protect you knowing that our father was coming to town."

"What are you trying to say?" I urged the white and grey themed specialist.

Her expression softened, "Why haven't you two gone on a real date yet?"

I could feel my face start to burn, "W-what?" I choked out.

She gave a definitely out of character look, a mischievous glare, "You heard me."

"We're just friends." I said.

"You like her don't you?" she went back to her usual even tone.

My face started to feel hot again, "I-"

I didn't finish before the usual calm woman burst out into childish giggles causing my face to become a deep shade of crimson.

"Seriously though," Winter said when she finally collected herself, "I'm Weiss's sister and I am pretty sure I know her better than most."

I gave the white haired girl a questioning look causing her to roll her eyes.

"You really _are_ dense, aren't you?" Winter took a deep breath, "You and I both know she likes you and according to your brother, you do too."

My eyes met hers then I looked away, "Yeah but if what you said was true, which it's not, won't Weiss keep trying to push me away in fear of your father?"

I surprised myself when my tone became calm and collected, it kind of reminded me of how Ozpin talked.

Winter forced me to meet her eyes as she studied them. After a few long moments she leaned back in her chair and smiled, "I think if you fight for her you'll win. She just needs to know that you'll be safe no matter what happens."

I nodded.

The room was silent as I collected my thoughts. Winter was right, everyone was right, I know Weiss likes me and I like her. It's amazing that we haven't started dating already. After that movie in the park, I was absolutely positive that I had fallen for the white haired heiress. Now that I've fully accepted it, I needed to do something to prove that I can handle myself and ask her out.

"Winter." I broke the silence.

Winter snapped her head up from her scroll to look at me.

"W-what...um…" My nerves were getting the better of me as I stumbled over my words.

Winter sat patiently on her sister's bed as she waited for me to form an actual sentence.

I took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "What do I do to prove that I can handle myself around your father?"

Winter smiled as she voiced her opinion, "It's not what you do," She placed a long pale finger over my heart, "It's what you say."

I let off a wide grin before looking out the window to see Weiss returning from her heirand. I started to make a break for the door before I stopped myself and stood in front of Winter.

I straightened my posture and put on a professional facade and looked down to Winter. I was nervous about what I was about to ask but I didn't show it, even though she already answered it. I just wanted to be a little more respectful. Winter looked at me and stood as if she knew what I was going to say.

"Winter," I tried to sound professional but nervousness tinged my voice, "I would like your permission to ask out your sister."

Winter sighed and shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you. Just remember, if you hurt her, I _will_ kill you."

My will abandoned me as I smiled at Winter widely and ran out of the room.

I was running so fast that I almost didn't notice that I almost ran into Ozpin.

"Sorry Professor." I apologized. My grin never leaving my face.

"Where are you of to in such a hurry, Alex?" The green clad man asked.

"I-uh…" I tried to find the words but they left me with a goofy grin on my face.

Ozpin gave a knowing smile and sipped his coffee, "Well," He started, "I do believe I saw Miss Schnee walking around the back of the building. She could use some company don't you think?"

My smile grew wider, if that was even possible, then waved to Ozpin and ran outside and around the back of the school.

Sure enough, when I peeked around the corner, Weiss was slowly walking through the garden with her hands behind her back. She was looking up at the sky with a small smile on her face. It was one of the few times I've seen her with her guard down. Her shoulders were relaxed and walked as if she were walking on a bed of marshmallows.

At this moment she was perfect but I knew very well that as soon as I made my presence known she would stiffen up and her happy expression would fade.

I stepped out from the corner I was hiding behind and walked up behind the icy girl. As soon as my footsteps came into earshot, Weiss straightened out and turned to greet me but her serene smile remained on her face.

"Alex," Weiss said happily, "I thought you were with my sister?"

"I was bu-" I stopped, "Crap!"

I forgot about Winter! In all my excitement I just ditched her in RWBY's dorm. I turned to go back to her because as much as I like Weiss I didn't want to leave a bad impression on her sister. Before I could take off Weiss grabbed my arm.

"It's ok Alex." Weiss said, "She won't mind. Besides, she texted me that you were looking for me." She held up her scroll and I could see she didn't change her background.

 _Winter._ I thought irritably. _Ah well, she wasn't wrong._

"So," Weiss continued, "Why were you looking for me."

"I...uh…" I tried but nothing came out. Then I said something real smart, "Just wanted to know where you went on your heirand."

 _Great job Alex! You come out here to ask a girl out then you chicken out!_

"Oh." Weiss's smile wavered for a moment, "I just went to order a new shipment of dust."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't your father just send you some?"

Weiss shook her head, "I haven't asked my father for anything since I started attending Beacon. Even though it's his money, I rather not talk to him if I can help it."

"Oh."

"Besides," Weiss looked at the sky again before smiling at me, "I don't think he'd even give me the time of day after meeting you. So I need to stock up now before he cuts me off."

It was my fault. If I hadn't said anything to her father…

"Weiss," I said, looking into her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

My voice was quiet.

"It's fine Alex." Weiss said, her smile still gracing her face, "My father and I have been walking on nails for years. It probably wouldn't have gone much better anyway. Actually, other than my father trying to kill you, I think it could have gone worse."

"Oh." I said then grinned, "At least he can't touch you while at Beacon!"

"Even if he wanted too Ozpin and my sister would stop him." Weiss smiled back.

"Only if he can get through me." I said pointing my thumb at my chest.

Weiss and I laughed and started walking down the path. After that conversation I don't think I should ask her out. Well, that and all of the confidence I had left me as soon as I turned the corner and saw her walking.

We walked for a while and every time we finished discussing something I tried again to ask her but all I did was strike up another conversation.

Eventually Weiss and I ended up walking inside a deep, secluded part of the garden. Neither of us realized just how big the garden really was. It was pretty though. Weiss and I eventually ran out of things to talk about so, we were contented to just walk in silence to admire the flowers.

Weiss was fawning over a patch of lilies in front of a bush filled with red and white roses. I couldn't help but watch her and smile and smell the flowers. Her white hair was in her usual lopsided ponytail, not much different to how she looks any other day but this time I'm really paying attention. The sun made her hair look silver and the scar over her right eye just seemed...right, as if it was just _meant_ to be there. The imperfection made her seem more human rather than the icy heiress I had met over a year ago

"Weiss?" I asked without thinking.

"Hhmm?" she looked at me.

"I…" I tried but nothing came out.

 _C'mon Alex!_ I thought to myself, _She's your bestfriend, you can do this! You know you like her. Just do it!_

Weiss turned and walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

 _It's now or never._ I thought.

"Will you, um…" I stuttered but I was determined to get it out now, "I know your dad hates me so I kinda talked to Winter, and believe me that was stress enough…"

By now I was just rambling on the entire story of when I was brought to Remnant but I was semi-intentionally avoiding telling her I liked her. Seriously, the _entire_ thing, and she listened to most of it until she just gave up.

"Alex!" Weiss yelled.

I froze, "Uh yeah?"

"I was there for most of that so I know what happened." Weiss said, "But honestly, I don't think that was the point of this conversation. If you want to ask me something just do it."

I shut my eyes and spoke, "I wanted to ask you out on a date."

When I opened my eyes it looked as if every inch of her body was frozen in shock.

I spoke quickly, "I know that you're worried about your dad but it's OK. I can handle myself though your dad might get roughed up a bit but nothing will happen. I promise. I even talked to Winter about asking you out on a date. Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk to your sister? Not easy! So..." I was practically tearing out my hair, "Please go on a date with me."

We stood there in silence and I was sweating through my shirt.

Finally the silence was broken when a big grin appeared on her face, "I would love too."

 **Author's Note**

 **HaHa! It finally happened. About time right. As of right now we have a pairing and I will do it in the description thingy. It did take a while but it** _ **did**_ **happen and thank you to all who read this story. It's a blast. I also think it's the longest chapter so far so I hope it was good.**

 **See Ya next week!**


	32. Am I Hearing You Right?

I was so happy that I pulled the smaller girl into a hug. She didn't struggle either, just returning the hug in full force.

When we finally broke we smiled at eachother.

"Do you want to go back to the dorms?" I asked, a little excited to tell everyone we were going to go on a date.

She nodded, "I still need to spend time with my sister."

I nodded back to her and we started to walk back down the path.

It didn't take long for our hands to start brushing against each other so I thought to myself, ' _why the hell not'_ and grabbed her hand. She tensed up for a moment then relaxed, squeezing my hand.

We both walked in complete silence with smiles on our faces. As we walked in through the doors of the school, we went to meet Team RWBY and JNPR for dinner. When we walked into the dining hall, Weiss and I were still holding hands so we got looks of relief, jealousy and knowing.

"Finally!" Yang yelled from our table, everyone in the dining hall turned to look at the screaming girl, "It took you two long enough!"

I looked down at Weiss who was blushing redder than a tomato and smiled. I let go of her hand and put my arm around her shoulders so she would lean into me and gave Winter a thumbs up, woh nodded in response.

I lead Weiss over to the buffet table then we went to our table.

"So," I looked over at Weiss after eating a mouthful of food, "Our date."

"What about it?" she asked.

I had time to think this through on the way back, "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up around seven. Dress casual."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

I smirked, "Now that would ruin the surprise."

Yang, Ruby and Winter snickered at how deep a blush weiss had on her face.

"Right!" Ruby said after collecting herself, "Since we're second years now, we have a mission next week."

"Cool!" Yang said.

"What's the mission?" asked Weiss.

"We are clearing the grimm out of an area and putting up guard fences for a nearby town to build a watchtower." Ruby replied, "According to the reports Ozpin showed me, there are a few beowolf packs, all with alphas and a few ursas and gryphons."

"Sounds dangerous." Blake said, "Are you sure we're ready?"

Ruby nodded, "Ozpin seems to think so. Besides, he want's us to bring Alex and Grant."

"Ok." Blake replied.

"Awe Yeah!" Grant chanted, "We should totally call ourselves Silver RWBY!"

Ruby stared at him with a serious expression, "That. Sounds. AWESOME!" She cheered.

I smiled, "Great name Grant!" I shoveled the the last bit of food into my mouth then stood up, "I have to go get some homework done so I won't get in trouble with Oobleck this year."

"Ok, see you later Alex." Ruby said.

"Yep see ya guys." I waved then exited the cafeteria.

Once I got back to my room, it hit.

 _Hey Alex._ The voice spoke maniacally, _We need to talk._

It was Axel.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

 _Oh feisty,_ Axel chuckled, _I thought I told you not to find your brother?_

"Not like I had much choice." I said, "Why are you talking to me now? Why not wait for me to fall asleep."

 _In light of you finally getting a girlfriend, I'm going to suppress the dream tonight. It's going to take a lot of my power so we won't be speaking for at least a week. So, I'm going to give you another...gift. You'll see in the morning. Goodnight Alex._ With that the voice in my head stopped and disappeared.

I sat down at my desk and got to work, though I couldn't concentrate. What did the voice want and why did it chose tonight to suppress the dream? A gift. What had he meant? I had a bad feeling about this but I chose not to let it bother me, for now.

Finally I finished my homework. Good thing too because I starting to get a headache. It was about nine so I just got ready for bed.

Grant walked in just as I was coming out of the bathroom gripping the side of my head.

"Alex?" Grant asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have headache." I told him.

"Oh, ok." He said then his expression changed into a frown, "You know, if anything happens you can tell me right?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What brought this on?"

He shook his head then smiled up at me, "Never mind. Night Alex."

I nodded my head then laid in my bed, letting sleep take me away. There were no dreams, no pain, no people in my head. It was the best sleep I've had in months.

When I woke up the next morning I felt kind of weird. Grant was still asleep so I tried to quietly move to the bathroom but I tripped over my sheath, making a small clinging noise that made me flinch. That's when I felt something move on top of my head.

I looked over to Grant who was still sleeping then felt the top of my my head. Something felt different. It was like something was sticking out the top of my head.

"Wait." I whispered, "It can't...can it?"

I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Once I flicked the light on I screamed. Yes, a literal high pitched scream that probably woke up Grant and the room on the other side of the wall, team RWBY's dorm.

On top of my head was jet black wolf ears. Yep, wolf ears. I knew I was a faunus but it was only fangs, claws and eyes. Now, I have ears.

Suddenly there was pounding on the bathroom door.

"Alex! Open the door! Are you alright?" Grant called in a panicked voice.

"Uh...I'm fine!" I called back, "I think."

"You think?" Grant repeated, "Alex open the door or I'm breaking it down!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Grant looked at my ears and his eyes went wide, "Dude. What the-"

"I woke up like this." I told him.

Suddenly I remembered the voice saying something about a gifat.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

I looked at Grant, "What do I do!" I exclaimed, "I have a date tonight! I can't have wolf ears!"

"I thought Weiss was cool with you being a faunus?" Grant asked.

"Yeah but I never had extreme physical traits!"

Grant thought for a moment before responding, "I think they look cool."

"Wow" I said, "You really are my brother."

"Well what do you want me to say!" he spoke with heavy sarcasm in his voice, "'Don't worry Alex! They are just temporary!'"

"That was just insensitive!" I whined.

"I'm just a normal person! I don't know how this works!" Grant protested

Suddenly, there was a knock on our door followed by some yelling, a battle cry then finally, Yang kicking open the door and team RWBY literally falling into our room. I quickly stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Are you guys alright?" Yang asked.

"Uh, I think so." Grant said, "Blake can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure…" Blake walked into the bathroom where I was sitting on the toilet seat. Grant followed her then locked the door behind him.

"Woah." She said when she saw me, "When did that happen?"

"Somethime last night." I told her.

"Is this…" Grant crossed his arms and tried to think of a word, "Normal?"

Blake thought for a moment, "Not usually but Alex isn't the most normal person or faunus I've ever met."

"So?" I urged.

"So, considering how you just found out you were a faunus a few months ago, it's possible you're still developing. This would make sense considering there weren't faunus where you came from." She explained.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Live with it." then she smirked, "Weiss will probably think you're adorable. You've seen her with Zwei."

I blushed, "But I don't want to be her pet!" I protested, "I want to be her boyfriend." I blushed harder at the word _boyfriend_ , I sighed then stood up, "You know what? Just open the door."

Grant smiled than lead blake and I out of the bathroom.

Team RWBY was sitting on the beds waiting for us to come out.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Ruby squealed as she came over in a cloud of rose petals and started to rub my ears.

"Hey!" I protested, "Ruby stop!"

She let out a nervous giggle and rubbed the back of her head, "Oops, sorry."

"Ruby?" I said.

"Um yep?" She asked.

"That means remove your hands from my ears." I said in a calm voice, still blushing.

Yang laughed, "Nice going Wolfie."

I growled, "Yang…" Then my eyes drifted over to Weiss who was staring in awe.

"Weiss?" I asked hesitantly.

She blushed and met my eyes, "They're adorable."

I couldn't help but smile as I put my arm around the white haired girl's shoulders.

"Good!" I said, "Because you're stuck with me!"

Weiss turned a deeper shade of red but looked up at me in her usual icy tone, "I wouldn't

have it any other way."

"Awe!" Yang fawned, "You two are so cute together! Let me get a picture!"

"You try it you die!" Weiss and I said in unison.

Soon the whole room was laughing, as we wordlessly headed for breakfast in our pajamas.

"So Alex…" Weiss said as we walked.

"Yep." I urged.

Weiss looked forward a smirked, "You want to be my boyfriend huh?"

I blushed a deep shade of red and froze making Weiss giggle a bit.

"I….uh...I mean…" I thought words but none of them came out.

Weiss smiled and waited for everyone to turn the corner before she spoke.

She kissed my cheek and smiled, "Ok then."

I took a moment for it to click than I was smiling too. I wrapped my arm around Weiss's shoulders and lead her down the hall.

Only one thought ran through my head all morning, ' _Weiss is my girlfriend_ '

 **Author's Note**

 **Oh you thought...nope! No date yet but Weiss officially proclaimed it. The date** _ **is**_ **in the next chapter though.**

 **I just want to clarify one thing before I prepare to release In Two Worlds on Sunday. I only wrote this chapter because after writing last week's chapter I realized Alex wasn't much of a faunus so I made him look more like one. Besides, I needed an excuse for the voice to go away until they go on their mission.**

 **See you next week!**

 **P.S. Hell yeah! It's my birthday! I am Officially 18! So today I will start posting 'In Two Worlds' Hope you enjoy it!**


	33. A Night to Remember

So team JNPR seemed pretty chill with my ears and I was too. When My hair was actually done in my usual side hawk style, they looked awesome. Ozpin seemed a little concerned though and told Grant to keep an eye on me and vice versa.

Now I was getting ready for my date in my dorm room where Grant was trying to get me to relax.

"Dude," He said, "Don't sweat it. You two get along great and I'm pretty sure you guys liked each other longer than you realize it."

"She almost skewered me when she found out I was a faunus." I protested.

"Yeah and she protected you from her faunus hating father." Grant countered, "And not to mention she agreed to go on this date in the first place."

I nodded, "Good point." I turned to face my brother, "How do I look?"

I was wearing a black dress shirt with a blue and grey striped tie and the only pair of black jeans I owned. I also had on a pair of black high tops with blue accents that I got when we were in Atlas.

"You look good but just a couple things." Grant reached over the side of his band and grabbed a box and a bouquet of white roses. "Yang warned me that you would forget to get her flowers. This is for you."

Grant reached over and handed me the box and gestured for me to open it. Inside was a chain that you hook on to your jeans but instead of one chain there was two and between them was my symbol.

I looked at Grant in shock when I put the chain on, "What was this for?"

He smiled, "Let's just say I missed more of your life than I would have liked."

"Thanks." I smirked.

"Now," he said shoving the flowers into my hand and pushing me towards the door, "Remember to tell her she looks great, give her the flowers and actually speak. I made that mistake on my first date."

I quickly grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my pocket before I found myself out in the hall. I shrugged off Grant's antics and walked to team RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door.

Yang opened the door and smiled, "Well look at you. Weiss! Alex is here!"

Weiss pushed the blonde out of the way and closed the door as she stepped out into the hall. She turned to me but I was frozen.

She was wearing a light blue dress that poofed out a bit at the tips. It was sleeveless but the straps totally covered her shoulders. For accents she had a medium sized light grey bow around her waist and her emblem on a silver chain necklace around her neck. She was gorgeous. It reminded me of when I saw her walk into the ballroom some months ago.

"Wow." I breathed, "You look beautiful."

"T-thank you." She blushed, "You look rather dashing yourself."

"Thanks." I smiled and handed her the flowers, "These are for you."

Weiss took the roses and smiled, "Thank you."

I offered my arm, "Shall we?"

She gave a slight nod and slipped her arm through mine then we headed down the hall.

As we got to the garage I turned to Weiss, "Are you sure you're ok with taking my bike? I can call a cab."

Weiss looked at me and smiled, "I'm sure. I trust you."

I smiled back at her then sat on my bike with Weiss close behind, her arms encircling my waist. Revving the engine, I pulled out of the garage and sped down the road.

It was a nice night, the shattered moon lit up the clear night sky and the stars were sprinkling the heavens. It was perfect. The voices couldn't talk to me for a week, I didn't have a nightmare last night and I was finally on a VOLUNTARY date with Weiss.

"Here we are." I said as I pulled up to a fancy restaurant that I had to practically beg Ozpin for the money to pay for.

I helped Weiss off the bike and offered my arm once more.

She happily took it and smiled, "I had no idea you had so much class."

I shrugged as we walked in the door, "I figured this was the kind of thing you would appreciate more opposed to a fast food joint."

She giggled, "You're probably right."

I smiled as we were greeted by the hostess.

"Reservation?" She asked robotically.

"Ozpin." I said simply.

She looked down at her book and nodded to one of the waiters who ushered us to our table.

"Would you like any drinks to start with?" Asked the waiter.

"Water please." Weiss said politely.

"A coke for me please." I responded.

The waiter nodded and left us alone in silence for a few moments before returning with our drinks and menus.

We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Weiss finally broke the silence.

"I think I'm going to have the quail." She said, "How about you?"

"Steak." I said simply.

Weiss rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I never would have guessed."

I laughed as the waiter came back over, "Have you decided?"

I nodded to Weiss, "I'll have the quail please." She said.

The waiter turned to me, "And you sir?"

"The Sirloin steak, medium rare please." I ordered.

The man nodded again then disappeared leaving Weiss and I alone once more.

"So, uh, Weiss?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "Yes?"

"What's quail?" She laughed, "I never realized how different our lifestyles were." Weiss collected herself before speaking again, "It's like a medium sized bird."

"Oh."

After that we made small talk and Weiss told me about her family back before her mother died. It was fun being together like this. I don't even know if i've ever had a girlfriend or if I had one before I left. Either way, I like Weiss more than anyone.

Once our food came we ate mostly in silence with little conversations here and there.

"Alex?" Weiss looked at me than blushed, "Would it be ok if I tried some of your steak?"

I smiled softly and cut off a piece of steak and brought my fork to her mouth. She bit the meat off of my utensil, "How is it?" I asked her with a small smirk gracing my features.

She nodded as she swallowed, "It's really good." She said, "Would you like to try some of mine?"

I nodded and didn't even try to conceal my blush as she fed me a mouth full of meat.

It didn't take long for me to taste it and my tongue felt like I was tourchering it. I quickly snatched my napkin and spat out the quail. I then proceeded to chug half of my drink before I turned my attention back to the white haired heiress.

She stared at me with an expression that could either be of shock, suppressed laughter or both.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Honestly," I stated, "It was the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten."

Weiss burst out in laughter, "Yes," She said between giggles, "It's more of an acquired taste."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How can you acquire a taste for something so rancid?"

Weiss laughed again with me joining in this time before we finished our meals. I payed the waiter then we walked to the movie with Weiss on my arm.

I let Weiss chose the movie and I was surprised when she chose a horror movie.

"I don't know why," She explained, "I've just always loved them. I guess it's the idea of someone being more miserable than me."

I frowned.

"Anyway," Weiss perked up, "Shall we?"

I smiled at the teller, "Two for Grimm Eclipse please."

The teller nodded and gave us our tickets.

When we got in the theater, I bought us snacks against Weiss's will because I found out she had never even had liquorice! I could not let her go any longer without tasting heaven itself.

I let Weiss chose the seats so we were seated directly in the middle of the theater. We chatted a bit during the opening credits and I made her try the liquorice...It was at that moment I knew...I was never getting the bag back. Not that I minded though, I was just glad she was enjoying herself. Besides, she let me have a couple peices.

Once the movie started Weiss sat in her seat like she usually did; back straight, shoulders back and her legs shoulder width apart. I forgot she never relaxed in public and there was no way I was going to let that continue during a movie.

I saw that we were the only ones in our row (I don't know why, everyone knows the middle seats are the best.) so I reached over Weiss and raised the armrest on the other side of her while she gave me a confused look. I then lifted the armrest between the two of us and sat with my legs slightly over the edge of her seat then pulled her down so she was rested against me, forcing her legs over the other seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Weiss whispered.

"I refuse to let you not relax." I told her, "Now you are going to use me as a pillow, like it and watch the movie."

I put my arm around the smaller girl and felt her cuddle into me. I smiled then continued to watch the movie.

Once it was over Weiss and I got up and left the theater. When we were outside we saw Velvet and Coco walking up to us.

"Hey!" Coco greeted, "That was a great movie wasn't it?"

"Yep!" I said. I looked at the pair and noticed the two girls holding hands, "You two were in the theater too?"

"Yeah," Velvet answered, "We were actually sitting right behind you."

"Why didn't you come say hi?" Asked Weiss.

Coco smirked, "You two looked really cozy."

Weiss blushed and I smirked, "Or were you two just too busy locking lips."

This time Velvet was the one to blush indicating that I was right.

Coco just laughed, "Ok,ok. But seriously, when did you two finally get together?"

"This is our first date actually." Weiss piped in, "I can't say I'm surprised you two are together either."

I put my arm around the heiress and smiled, "Anyway, Weiss and I have a date to finish so we'll be seeing ya." I said.

"Sure thing." Velvet said, "We might have to do a double date sometime."

I nodded as Weiss and I walked over to my bike and started the ride home.

As we drove I noticed the moon high in the sky. It was a cloudless night with the stars twinkling above. It was perfect.

I felt Weiss cuddle closer into my back half way to the school. Smiling at this action I was contented to take the long way back. However it was only an extra two minutes. Soon enough Weiss hopped off the back of my bike and we headed up to the school. I held her hand as we walked.

I was surprised that Weiss stopped once we came to the fountain, sitting on the edge.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She gave off a deep sigh and smiled, "Nothing. It's just...I don't believe I've ever had someone fight for me like you have."

I let out a small laugh, earning myself a scowl from Weiss.

"Why are you laughing!?" Weiss screeched,causing me to laugh harder, "This is serious!"

Weiss crossed her arms and looked away from me in attempt to hide the blush and puffed out cheeks.

Five minutes later, I finally collected myself and turned to Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, it's just, I think you saved me more than I did you. Since I met you I've pretty much been useless."

"You stood up to my father, you saved me from getting impaled on your birthday and you saved me from aura depletion on that same day, I didn't even like you! Not to mention I myself tried to kill you when we first met." she explained.

By now she was looking straight at me and I smiled, "That's where your wrong."

"What?

"I stood up to your father because he insulted me and faunus, it's what I do. It was you who got him to stop shooting at me. We wouldn't have even been out there if it weren't for you trying to protect me from him." I explained, "As for my birthday, you would have done the same for anyone on your team. It was just dumb luck that I was with you at the time. You kept us away from the nevermore, you got us off that cliff, and it was you who painted my weapon. You can say you didn't like me but I'm not an idiot, Weiss."

She smiled at this with her steel blue eyes, "Still, thank you."

I smiled at her then looked at the sky, "We should head back, Ruby will be wanting to to drills tomorrow morning at the crack of stupid."

Weiss giggled and stood, than we both headed back up to the the school.

We walked in comfortable silence all the way up to the dorms. Thoughts of the girl next to me flooded my mind to the point of irritation because of me wanting not to mess things up and take things slow.

 _She's so beautiful,_ I thought to myself, _Just once...No! It's too early isn't it? Awe man, I'm not good with girls. Are we even officially dating yet?_

Once we reached Team RWBY's dorm Weiss turned to face me with a blush forming on her face.

"Thank for a wonderful time." She said politely.

"Weiss…" I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Now that we've actually been on a...uh...date. What are we?"

 _What am I thinking! I can't just ask her that. Yelp! I'm screwed._ I internally panicked.

Weiss stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know because I was kind of hoping that you...would be my girlfriend." The last part I said in a small voice.

Weiss put on a hardened expression, "We had dinner and fed each other. We went to the movies and cuddled. Now you have the nerve to ask me 'What are we?'!" Her voice sounded angry and it made me feel small and fragile.

"Weiss, I-" I didn't get to finish.

Weiss grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her and our lips collided. It didn't take long for her to move her hands to my shoulders and mine to her waist. It felt good, it felt...right. As we deepened the kiss my mouth felt like it was on fire.

Neither of us wanted to stop but eventually we were out of breath. Somehow I ended up pinning Weiss to the wall next to the door.

"I think I have my answer." I said breathlessly.

Weiss gave me a small smile before we ended up kissing again, this time I encouraged it.

It wasn't long before the door creaked open and a certain short, red haired huntress poked her head out the door.

"Alex? Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss and I parted almost as fast as RWBY when she hears the word 'cookie'.

Ruby giggled at our flushed faces, "I see." she said, "I won't tell Yang or Grant you two were making out in the hallway but you two will have to get up and help me and Nora prank them tomorrow. Don't forget the cookies."

Weiss and I nodded.

Ruby grabbed Weiss by the wrist and pulled her into the room.

"Good night Alex!" Ruby said in a cheerful tone than shut the door.

I smiled and headed into my dorm, finding Grant snoring louder than an earthquake.

Not bothering to change, I just flopped in bed and went to sleep, the dream plaguing mind once again.

 **Author's Note**

 **There you have it! They finally went on a REAL date. I do apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar correction, I didn't really feel like correcting it today.**

 **Also, a NOTICE.**

 **As of today this story is on hiatus until September 3rd. I just want to stockpile some chapters. I am really looking forward to writing the next sequence of events. So, if I forget to post on September 3rd, just shoot me a heads up, I can get really forgetful, especially since I'm planning on posting another story at the end of August.**

 **If you want to see regular updates on my works and stuff, I update my profile regularly so just check there.**

 **IF I START A STORY I WILL FINISH IT EVERY TIME. THAT IS A PROMISE.**

 **P.S. I would usually post this on saturday night but I'm really busy tomorrow. See ya later!**


	34. Mission Day

Finally the day came, team RWBY and team AG's first mission together. Weiss and I had officially started dating last week and we happily held hands as we walked towards the airship.

"OK team!" Ruby spoke up as the finished loading, "Here's the plan!"

Weiss, Yang and I smirked a little bit at the younger girl. It was hard to believe that a girl, two years younger than the rest of us, was able to lead her own team. It was just surprising to realize how much we looked up to and respected her.

"Once we get to the village, we will unpack our stuff in a small hotel in the center of the town." Ruby explained, "The villagers have let us have three rooms for free so long as we don't break anything. For this entire mission, if we have to split up, even at the hotel, we will split off in our perspective partnerships. Sorry Alex and Weiss, you two will not be running off together."

"Did Winter put you up to this team spit thing?" I asked.

"Maybe. Anyway, after we unpack, the villagers will show us where they want the tower and we will work on clearing the area and putting up the fence."

"Who will be butting up the fence if we will all be off fighting monsters?" Yang asked.

"Alex and Grant of course!"

"What?" Grant and I asked in unison.

"You two are the guys."

"But both you and Yang are stronger than me!" I complained to Ruby, "Besides, you're the build stuff person!"

"I build weapons, not fences." Ruby said.

"If I may," Blake interjected, "Alex is right. Why don't you and Grant work on the fence? I should only take a couple hours anyway. Then split into our partners."

"Why our partners anyway?" Grant asked.

"Because," Blake explained, "All year we have gotten close to our partners and learned to work better than with anyone on the team. Like, Alex and Weiss are dating and yang and Grant are dating but you still lack a lot of the personality and battle knowledge of you significant others. And they are our 'partners' for a reason."

"Oh, I get it." Grant nodded, obviously not understanding a word Blake said.

"Ok fine." Ruby continued, "We will do that. After the fence is up we will hunt down the packs. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and headed off to their regular jobs.

As Grant and I walked around, we only ran into minor grimm like ursai and boarbatusks. We ran into a few beowolves but nothing like an entire nest.

"Hey," Grant said, "I've been meaning to ask you…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Since arriving here," He shifted nervously, "Has anything…strange happened?"

"Well," I thought back to when I first arrived here and figured, it can't hurt to tell him, "When I first got here I came through a portal in Ozpin's office."

"That explains you semblance." Grant muttered to himself and then looked back at me, "Anything else?"

"Well…" I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him about that giant grimm that attacked me and about Next. First I thought I should tell him about something far more important, well, to me anyway. "Hey Grant, I was four when you got sent here right?"

Grant nodded.

 _So he couldn't have even known._

"I need to tell you something that I've been keeping to myself so you can't tell the girls. I mean, at all." I said.

Grant got a worried look on his face, "Ok…"

I took a deep breath and began my explanation. "In July, roughly three years ago, one of my favorite shows began. It was called RWBY as in, team RWBY. It was generally about a team of four girls who were attending beacon academy as huntresses in training. The main protagonist was Ruby Rose. I can even tell you how she got into Beacon early and about Blake's old partner and what his name is. By now, I can tell you next season has already concluded and that we are in the midst of the fourth."

Grant went slack jawed and wide eyed. I waved my hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"You have got to me f**king kidding me." Grant said, "So we are inside of a TV series?"

"Web series but yes." I told him.

"I know for a fact you're wrong." Grant said simply, "Well, partially anyways."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"The show started three years ago." He explained, "I've been here much longer."

"Hmm…" I thought, "That explains why I came here part way through volume 2."

"Yeah," Grant said, "So, in theory, if we could be pulled into Remnant, couldn't someone be pulled out?"

I nodded, seeing his point.

"And," Grant continued, flailing his arms, "Couldn't a person being pulled into our universe, keep his semblance that could very well be foresight and with no memories about here or having a semblance, his visions might be translated into an idea for a TV series?"

It was now my turn to go wide eyed. For someone who couldn't grasp why we were splitting off into our partners, he was actually pretty smart, or just a good theorist.

"That would make so much sense." I exclaimed, "But why focus on Ruby?"

Grant shrugged as he rushed at an approaching beowolf and killed it quickly.

"I'm not sure." He said as the body evaporated, "But now I need to ask you; how did _you_ end up here?"

I sighed, knowing that I would eventually have to tell him. Team RWBY and no doubt JNPR knew, "I was trying to watch RWBY in the basement but nothing was working, then this creepy voice called me and I went outside then it knocked me out, said something about the destroyer then I woke up to Ruby's scythe in my face at the mercy of Weiss's command."

Grant nodded, "Tell me everything that happened before you woke up in the woods."

I did as I was told. Telling him everything from Weiss stabbing me all the way to Next and the so called possession of me and the giant octopus grimm. I purposely left out everything about the voice in my head.

After I was done, Grant grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with fearful eyes, "You're leaving something out!" He yelled at me, "What is it you're not telling me?"

"I don't-" I tried but was interrupted.

"Voices?" Grant said suddenly, then pointed to his head, "You have voices in your head that keep telling what to do, right? One of them is dark and light though right? You have nightmares about you killing your friends then the voice speaks to you."

"Yeah but-" I tried.

"Alex, did it tell you not to find me?" Grant asked calmly.

I nodded, "Dude, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"There are so many things I have to tell you but right now, we have a mission. I will tell you tonight."

I could faintly see tears in his eyes, which frightened me. He's much like Yang in that respect which scared me even more. There was also fear in his eyes that made me shudder. I could only nod as he released me and took a breath before walking.

"I have a voice too." Grant said after a few hours of silence.

I looked at him in shock. _So, is this normal_? I thought to myself.

"It's been telling me to find you for years and why." He told me.

The sun has begun to set, "We should head back." I told him.

To be honest, I knew that we could probably stay out for another hour but I really wanted to know why Grant was so wary of the voices. I also kind of wanted to spend time with Weiss when she got back.

We walked through the forest and we eventually met up with Yang and Blake who had finished putting up the massive and laid down the markers for the building. They were sound asleep on the inside of the massive fence. Blake was leaning into Yang with the brawler's arm firmly around the Faunus.

Grant had a sad smile directed at Yang.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "I think they look cute."

"Yeah." Grant sighed as my scroll buzzed.

I saw that the message was from Ruby, sending us coordinates to where they were staying. She must've messaged Yang as well because I heard a faint buzz before the blonde jolted herself and Blake awake.

I chuckled lightly as Grant frowned and looked away.

 _What's up with him?_ I asked myself.

"Hey." Grant sighed, "Shall we go."

"Yeah," Yang frowned as well, getting to her feet, "Let's go."

We all walked silently until Ruby called to us from a small house about ten minutes from the site for the guard tower.

"Grant and I will be right there Ruby!" I yelled as I shoved him behind a tree.

"What the hell!" Grant said angrily.

"Okay." I breathed, "Now talk! What's up with you and Yang?"

Grant looked at me with sad eyes that made me feel like I just kicked a puppy.

"She likes Blake." He said.

I watched the show so that doesn't really come as a surprise, "I thought you two were dating?"

"We were, but one night she looked all depressed and that's when she told me." Grant told me, "I think we need to talk about that thing now."

I raised my eyebrow and I was confused as to why he got that from Yang talking about Blake, "Can we eat first."

He nodded, "I think we need to tell the girls who we are."

"No," I protested, "At least not yet."

With that we headed into the house to eat.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! I kinda gave up on In Two worlds so I'm just going to post the rest of the chapters as is, no corrections sometime this week. I was just too lazy to correct and rewrite some stuff. It's still a good story so check it out.**

 **So just as an update, I am on Wattpad now as well and posting NEW on it. I'm also working on some stories that aren't fan fictions so they will be there as well as my fan fictions. It** _ **is**_ **my main site now because I do like other stories so if you want to read more from me, my name is JWolfSilver and the profile pic is the same as my fanfiction.**

 **Other than NEW my upcoming fan fictions will be there first but I will still post on here so don't worry. I also haven't posted anything but NEW so far but that will change soon. So if you follow me there as well, message me. I love to know people like my stuff.**

 **Oh and how do you guys feel about this chapter? Haha, do you think I'm evil yet?**

 **Thank you theknightenforcer and Guest Patrick for reminding me, sorry I was late.**


	35. Do Not Belong

After a nice dinner prepared for us by the villagers; the entire group seemed on edge and I had no idea why. Weiss and I had sat together and talked with everyone else but everyone seemed so…lost. It was like a heavy air was placed over us.

"So," Weiss spoke up, "Three days until your official full year in remnant."

I nodded.

"I need talk to you Alex. Now." Grant stood and walked outside.

I smiled at the group and followed my brother.

"We need to talk about it now." He said, "I know you felt it in there too."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It was just awkward."

Grant sat on the bench across the small yard and signaled for me to sit next to him.

"So how about you start by explaining the significance of the voices." I said.

Grant nodded and began to explain, "Basically, it's the thing that brought you here."

"So two things brought me here? I always thought it was only one."

"Wait, you have two?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, one is on the white side and eating up the monster on the other side."

"Who do you listen to?"

"It depends." I explained, "The dark one wanted me to find you but the light didn't."

"Good. The voice in my head, it's kind of like an all knowing guardian. It came to me shortly before you came to this world. The voice calls itself Monty."

My eyes widen. Monty was the creator of RWBY but he died a few days before I came to Remnant, "Monty Oum…" I mumbled

"Yeah, that's it!" Grant said, "How did you know?"

"He's the creator of RWBY, the show." I told him.

"So that's why he knows…" Grant said, "Now I'm just going to explain everything."

I nodded

"The voice in your head that you call 'the light side' is actually the guy you know as next." Grant explained, "And I think that other one is another version you yourself, the one that was destroyed when you fought that giant grimm. It was Next who gave you the body you have now and has been using you and tricked you into thinking you aren't the destroyer."

It was a lot to take in. Next was just some dude who made sure I was weak enough to build back up.

"That's not all." Grant continued, "Monty believes he will fully take over your body within the next few days. He's eating away at the real you. The you from Earth. If he swallows that, he will have full control. You need to fight him and when you win, we can go home."

"Do we have to go home?" I asked, "Things are going great right now."

"They won't be for long." Grant said.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't belong here Alex, even if we stay, nothing will stay the same. Monty probably had the semblance of foresight, and knows what needs to happen, the fixed points in time we can't change."

"You're going to have to explain a little further." I said, a little confused.

"The time line is starting to correct itself." Grant told me, "What are the facts you gathered from your show; even the hidden things that the fans can see."

"Well, Jaune and Pyrrha are definitely going to be a thing, Ruby is special somehow, Ruby and Weiss are best friends and so are Yang and Blake."

"Now, the hidden Easter eggs?" Grant urged.

Thought for a moment then I realized what he was getting at and the reason he couldn't date Yang anymore.

"The ships." I said.

Grant nods.

I felt anger built up inside of me and soon I let it out, "No!" I growled, "I can't just accept that!"

Grant looked at me with sad eyes, "You have to. We don't have a choice."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I felt the anger taking over my body. My body started to tingle as I lifted my fist and swung it right into Grant's face. He flew a couple of feet into a tree.

He looked at me in shock at first but it quickly turned to worry, "Alex! You have to calm down or your dream will come true!" Begged Grant.

I took a deep breath then returned to the house, leaving my brother out in the cold.

When I got inside I went into the small living room where team RWBY were sitting, watching TV. I sat next to Weiss who was in the middle next to Ruby. They were having a pretty peaceful conversation. Weiss having her usual calm expression while Ruby smiled. It soon came to an end when Weiss leaned into me. I could easily see Ruby's small frown when I sat down.

I watched her for a moment until she visibly frowned and claimed she was going to bed. Weiss visibly frowned as well when she left. The air in the room never changed from the heavy feeling at supper.

Grant came in and looked at me then shook his head. As much as I refuse to admit it out loud, what Grant said made sense. We didn't belong here, we belong on earth and no matter how long we stay here, it's not going to make a difference.

I then started to think about the destroyer and what Grant had said about Axel. I needed to talk Axel again.

"Alex?" Weiss asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Just thinking."

"I am heading to sleep." She claimed, "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you."

She headed in the same direction as Ruby.

Soon after we bid Yang and Blake goodnight; leaving just Grant and myself alone.

I sighed before turning to my brother, "Sorry I punched you. I was just angry but I know you're right."

Grant nodded, "So what are we going to do?"

"I think we need to try to get them together." I told him, "Ruby and Weiss, Yang and Blake."

"We also need to exterminate Next." He said grimly.

"Yeah." I agreed, "I'm going to sleep though."

Grant nodded in agreement and we went to our room and I fell asleep almost instantly.

My dream started off as usual, the picnic. However this time was different. I felt more aware than I had in my previous dreams. I focused on myself as I took out my friends. My right eye was glowing red and the white part of my left eye was a dark red but the iris stayed blue. The tips of my hair had turned white. The scariest part was my body. I could see grimm bone forming over the right half of my body and starting over my left.

As he got to Weiss everything froze and I was then in the white room again, Axle sitting in a chair. I looked over to where the dark half of the room was but all I saw was a small corner of black.

"Hello Alex." Axle greeted with a smile, "How was your date?"

"Good." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

I was careful not to push Grant and I's conversation to the front of my brain. I didn't matter though, I needed to find out if he was really Next and if he was, I needed to find out what he's planning.

"Look," I said, "Who are you, really."

Axel's smile faded, "What do you mean."

 _Ok, yeah. I think Grant was right._ I thought as I studied his posture. He usually looked pretty lax but now his posture was stiff.

"I was just wondering…" I said. I clenched my teeth, "Next."

He flinched at the name then smirked as he let our mischievous laugh, "And here I thought you were an idiot."

Next removed his sunglasses to reveal glowing red eyes.

"Dude, what's with your eyes?" I gasped.

"Haven't you seen eyes of a grimm before?" He gave a toothy grin.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Ha!" he chuckled, "Grimm's eyes. That giant grimm I had you confront? Well you're looking at him!"

"Then what about the beast?" I pointed to what's left of the darkness.

Next gave a belly laugh, "That over there? Well, it's what's left of your humanity."

I was so shocked by this; I fell backwards looking up at Next.

He leaned down to look me in the eyes, "And by the end of the week, I will have devoured every last bit of it." He pulled my face so his mouth was right next to my ear, "And you can't stop me."

He stood up and laughed like a madman as the scene changed. Luckily I was too shocked to care.

 _What the hell am I going to do?_

 **Author's Note**

 **Another chapter Please Review! What do you think.**


	36. Nest

"We need to tell them." Grant said.

We had all split into partners again so I had told Grant about Next and what his plan was. I also told him about how the 'darkness' was my humanity and how Next was going to eat away at it until nothing was left. I just couldn't stand by and let that happen and I knew Grant and team RWBY would try to help but I'm not too sure that they can help. Next was in my head so the only one that could really fight him is me.

"I don't think we should." I told him, "They can't really help fight someone who is taking over my mind."

He shrugged, "I see your point but like you said, you don't have time. At least if we tell them we can control the situation if you go on a rampage."

I nodded, "On another note, what are we going to do about Weiss?"

Grant broke out laughing, "We? I'm sorry but this is all you. She's your girlfriend."

"Yeah! Who was never supposed to be my girlfriend in the first place!"

As if on cue, Grant and I flinched at the faint sound of growling. In the distance a few beowolves were walking in opposite direction of the town.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"By the looks of it, back to the den." Grant theorized, "You should message Ruby and Yang."

I nodded and sent the girls our location then turned to Grant, "Let's tail them, we don't want to lose them."

He nodded and we followed close enough that we could see them. I have to admit it was pretty cool; I felt like a ninja. It didn't take long before I heard and smelled team RWBY fall in sync with us and Ruby took the lead, Weiss right next to her. At first I was a little sad but then I found myself smiling, she acted differently around her, calmer.

The grimm soon disappeared into their cave and we stopped a few feet in front of it.

"OK guys!" Ruby spoke in a hushed voice, "We have no idea as to how many beowolves are in there so we need to send someone to get a basic head count."

"Well I could do it." Weiss volunteered, "I should be able to use my glyphs."

Ruby shook her head, "I can't let you do that. Your way too noticeable so it would be putting you into unnecessary danger."

"I can handle myself, Ruby" Weiss protested.

"No!" Ruby yelled angrily, "I can't let you get hurt!"

"Woah Rubes," Yang said, "Relax OK, I can do it."

Ruby took a deep breath, "You're not exactly the silent type."

Yang sighed then nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it." I said finally, "I can use my portals to get around."

Ruby nodded, "OK, you go in then come right back out, we'll be on standby if anything happens."

I nodded and headed towards the cave and was careful not to make a noise as I approached the mouth of the cave. I peak through the entrance and I could see a small ledge at the corner of the cave so I made a portal to a spot just above it and stepped through cautiously.

Once on top of the ledge I allowed the portal to disappear.

Ruby was right to be cautious. The cave was much bigger than we thought; ten times bigger. The main room was huge and I could see several other tunnels that had beowolves coming in and out of constantly.

This was definitely the nest. I focused and made another portal to get me out but I slipped on the ledge and I fell into the cave of beowolves. I was shocked when they didn't attack me right away. All they did was sniff me and stare at me curiously with their blood red eyes.

I wasn't about to let them attack me when they figured out I was still a human. The thought made me frown for a moment but I slowly reached up to my weapon and laid a hand on the grip then carefully reached into my pocket and grabbed my scroll and called Grant.

I spoke so that the beowolves couldn't hear me, "Grant, speak quietly."

"Why aren't you coming out?" He asked.

"I fell. The beowolves are confused because of Next but once I make a move they will attack me." I said, "I _have_ to fight."

He spoke away from his scroll for a moment and heard the muffled voice of Ruby.

"Go for it." He said then hung up. Great timing too, one of the beowolves started to growl and bares their fangs.

I didn't waste any more time and drew argent fog from its holster. Rolling away from a now attacking beowolf, I crouched and my gun swiveled into sword form. One of the beowolves came at me and I easily sliced it in half. The sound of howling broke out in the cave and echoed down the tunnels. All of the grimm were now attacking and the only thing I could do was slice a few of them before I had to use my portals to get away.

"Alex!" a voice called to me from near the mouth of the cave.

I looked over to see Ruby and the other's fighting.

"We need to get them out of the cave!" Ruby called, "We can't fight in here."

I nodded as I dodged out of the way, "Everyone to the mouth of the cave."

Grant used his katars and called out to Yang who grabbed his arm then swung them to entrance and ran out with Blake beowolves going after them. Ruby, Weiss and I were not too far behind and I couldn't help but notice how close the two of them stuck to each other. It was at that moment that I smiled at the two of them as they watched each other's backs. Whenever a beowolf approached, one would take it down if it got too close to their partner.

Soon we made it to an open field away from the cave and village where we could fight without worrying about the safety of the villagers.

We were taking down beowolf after beowolf, not even knowing how long the fight was dragging on. All of our auras were running low and we were all taking damage, minor but painful none the less.

" _Alex"_ I heard Next's voice in my head.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted out loud.

"Alex what's wrong?" Blake called as she decapitated a tree.

" _Yes Alex,"_ Next taunted, _"What's wrong."_

"Go away!" I screamed as I angrily.

Ruby looked over to Weiss who just shrugged, "Snow Storm!" Ruby ordered, "Everyone get back!"

None of us questioned her as she started to run around the beowolves, corralling them in a circle marked by a trail of rose petals. After a few minutes of running, Ruby had created a funnel around the entire pack. That's when Weiss used her ice dust to freeze the funnel, allowing Ruby to stop.

 _"Oh will you look at that."_ Next said, _"Looks' like she's exhausted. She's helpless."_ The last part sounded maniacal and suggestive.

Weiss helped Ruby over then allowed her to sit for a bit.

"Now tell us what's going on with you!" Yang demanded, "You've been angry forever and now you're talking to yourself!"

"Alex had a grimm in his head." Grant told them before I had a chance to react, "The grimm is actually that professor…"

"Next." I said, "Turns out professor Next was the grimm Ozpin sent us to kill."

"What?!" Ruby asked.

I nodded just not wanting to tell them the whole story.

"Next is literally trying to devour his humanity." Grant explained.

"And he's winning." I added.

"What's going to happen if he succeeds?" Blake asked curiously.

I could picture my dream in my head, killing all of my friends.

"I could kill you and everyone else."

Just then the grimm broke through the ice wall and we were forced to jump back into battle with no further discussion.

The fight droned on for hours after that and with all the fighting more and more different types of grimm started to show up. I could see it now; us losing to these things. Just thinking about it made me angry as I was fighting.

 _"Why don't you just give in?"_ Next asked

"Cause' I don't want to destroy this world." I replied

 _"But if you do you can go home where you won't even remember them."_

"No."

Nest growled, _"Come here!"_

Then I got slashed in the chest by a beowolf and blacked out.

 **Author's Note**

 **Yes, I am still alive and here is another chapter. I am Determined to finish this story and I am really excited for the next chapter!**


	37. Grimm

Now I stood in front of Next, and he was angry. Half of his face now half a Grimm mask with a glowing red eye and the other was black where the whites of his eyes were supposed to be and his irises were blood red, his hands almost looked as if he was wearing a bone gauntlet.

"I never thought some dumb kid would hold out this long against me!" Next growled as he punched me in the face and I landed next to the dark monster, my humanity, as it lay on the ground in absolute agony.

"See that!?" Next smiled like a maniac, "You're done!"

He grabbed me by the hair and with a wave of his hand he took us into my dream. I struggled with all my will power to get away from him but this was different than the other times I saw him. My chest and arms were cut up and I could feel that I didn't have enough aura to stand up. It was like my physical body had come with me.

"I was being nice before." He said, his voice sounding a lot more like a psycho than the calm guy I usually saw.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to block the pain in my chest.

He pointed to my demon self as I walked up to a wounded Weiss and place my foot on her head, "I didn't make you watch this."

My ears went mute when I saw it all but in slow motion. His foot slowly dented her head and I could hear a slow, muffled cracking sound. Bits of her brain started to push out of the cracks and eye socket. Her blue eyes bulged brilliantly out of her head as blood and muscle spilled out. As he kept pushing her hair turned red as little bits of her visibly suck until his foot reached the ground again. He stood there laughing as I stared at the end result of his brutality. The top and back of her head were now a squashed pile of red mush and once white hair. Her face was bent so it was a 90 degree angle at her nose. One of her eyes lay on the ground uselessly attached to the socket and her other eye was laying right next to me. I was horrified and my demon self and Next just laughed until I vomited on the ground in front of me but I couldn't look away from Weiss.

I felt something form on my legs and wrists as the vision faded.

"My turn now." He whispered as he disappeared and I watched the scene in front of me unfold.

It was a strange feeling to say the least. I didn't feel like I was in the endless white room but I knew I was still in there, somewhere. I could see, hear and feel like it was me controlling my body but it was Next who was in control now.

I could hear my friends call my name and I tried to call out to them, "It's not me, run!" but it was no use. I couldn't move my mouth but then Next said, "They can't hear you."

There were shadows popping up around my body. I could feel something growing on the side of my face and some of the skin on my body.

Next got up off the ground and rushed all of the Grimm, effectively tearing them all to shreds. I could see that my skin was almost gray with little bits of bone scattered across it.

After finishing off the Grimm Next laughed wildly like he first did just before I popped up in Ozpin's office.

"Alex? Are you alright?" I heard yang ask.

 _"_ _Yang! It's not me! Run!"_ I tried to yell but of course, only Next could hear me.

Next turned to my friends and smiled at their shocked faces, "Oh, I'm fine, but I think Alex is away at the moment." He laughed.

"You're….not Alex." Weiss said.

"Oh, look! The princess has a brain!" He continued his demonic laugh.

"Next!" Grant said suddenly. He stared Next down, looking into his eyes as if he was looking for something.

"And then there was Grant." Next smiled wickedly, "How's old Monty doin' huh?"

Grant growled.

Again Next's laugh filled my head, "Awe man, It's kind of funny really, when I first saw him, I told Alex that he was the destroyer. But no!" Next smirked, "He never really was. Not in the mental sense anyway but his boy was another story. I just needed to mentally wear him down before I could take over."

"What do you mean 'mentally break him down'?" Yang asked.

"I'm glad you asked goldielocks!" Next took a step forward.

 _"_ _Leave them alone!"_ I cried.

"You remember when your dear old professor and Alex went to defeat that giant grimm? Well that was me and I crushed him into having PTSD, well, enough to manipulate him. Now look at what you dear Alex now, nothing but a prisoner in his own mind."

"Let him out!" Ruby demanded.

Next pretended to think. "Ummmm…..Nah."

He grinned then began his attack on my friends.

I tried to control my limbs but I was chained to the floor.

"Alex!" I looked and saw Grant fighting Next, "If you're in there you have to listen to me!"

Next took a swipe at grant with his claws.

"You can get out of this! Find the man in the corner!" He dodged another swipe, "You have 15 minutes!"

That was great advice and all but besides the fact that I'm chained to the floor, Next devoured him before he took over. He devoured my humanity.

 **Author's Note**

 **Oh? What's this? An update? Someone give me an award! Sorry it's short though but it works better like this. OK, so I have 2 announcements. First is that I have my last exam On the first day of exam week and the new semester starts on February 1st so, I have one week of doing absolutely nothing. So, I refuse to do anything else but work on NEW until it's done, and I will post the rest of the chapter's as I finish them so no worries.**

 **The last announcement is I have started a YouTube channel where I read a bunch of stuff but I want to do more with it but for now I read the first chapter of some of my favorite stories and I want to turn NEW into a full out audio book but I need suggestions to make it better. So, type J Wolf Silver into YouTube and look for my profile pic, it should be the first thing to pop up and look for the first chapter reading of NEW.**

 **So that's all for Now, later!**


	38. Fight for Your Humanity

My humanity was gone and all that was left was a void and the demon Next. I got nothing to live for now. I can't go home, no matter what happens I'll lose Weiss and Grant, well Next will probably kill him too. I'm hopeless. I pretty much lead them all to their deaths.

"He has no humanity left!" Next growled, "I devoured every last drop.

Ruby was on the ground clutching her arm after Next had swung my sword at her, "That can't be true!" Ruby yelled adamantly.

"Well, I'm sorry…well not really but yes it is." He hissed.

"No!" Ruby said, "I mean, Alex was technically human so if you just trapped him in his mind, he IS still in there."

After hearing that little spurt of logic from the most….unlikely source, I smirked. She was right of course and she made me realize that it was also still technically my head so what goes on in it was under my control.

I shut my eyes and focused as Next continued his assault. It didn't take long for my hands to faze through the chains, giving me full access to the white room which had turned to black when Next broke out. I looked around and only saw a void I closed my eyes and concentrated but it remained black.

 _If only I could see the chairs and stuff so then I could find the right direction at least._ With that thought I took a step forward and walked into the couch.

"You got three minutes bro!" I hear Grant's voice echo through my head.

I soon found the chair and with that, my direction. The odds of him still being there was small but it was my best bet. I ran for not even a minute, then I saw it, the one eye. As I got closer I could partially make out a silhouette. Cautiously placing my hand on his…well I hope it was at least appropriate.

"Hey, are you there?" I said quietly.

"Yes." He said in a raspy voice.

I lifted my hand and held it where I presumed his silhouette was. "Come on, we have to go."

He touched my hand and I immediately felt light headed so I collapsed to one knee and gripped my head but something had changed. I felt my ears, or, more to the point, the lack of wolf ears on the top of my head.

I shook the questions going through my mind and grabbed the man, slinging his arm over my shoulder so he could use me as support and walked over to the silhouettes of the furniture.

 _It's a little brighter than it was before._ I thought to myself but I didn't have time to think of that as I sat the strange beast on the couch. His one red eye had faded to a dull pink so I could now see a dark circle in the middle which I had presumed to be my eye. He was maybe a few inches shorter than me and I tried to strain my eyes to see more detail as I pulled the chair in front of the couch.

"Who-" I started but I was interrupted buy yelling outside my head, causing me to shut my eyes to see what was going on.

"Weiss! Are you ready?" Grant yelled.

"Yes!" She yelled from somewhere in my blind spots.

"You guys ready?" Grant yelled again but he received no answer as a red blur moved around Next at high speeds, no doubt Ruby's handy work.

Next flailed, trying to claw at the red blur, but had no such luck. Eventually Ruby's cyclone started to suck the oxygen from the inside. Me, Next and the beast started choking. Next fell to his Knees and that's when Ruby stopped. Weiss made her presence known when my body grew cold. When Next looked down, I could see ice encasing my body. Weiss was about half a foot behind us, her rapier dug into a hill of Ice, effectively trapping Next.

Grant grabbed his head and pressed his own against Next's forehead, "Give me my brother!"

Next growled, "Never!"

 _Wow, what a cheesy line._ I thought.

"Then we'll have to pull him out ourselves." Grant smirked and for me, grant and the Beast, time slowed.

"Listen to me Alex," Grant said in a rough voice, "I'm going to help you but you need to trust that you can take over again."

I wasn't sure what he meant until the room got lighter, as did the beast.

"My semblance is time, I'm turning the time to when you and the beast had a strong connection." Grant explained.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked out loud in my mind.

"Ah, so you are still in there." Grant smirked.

Next let out a roar.

"Look at the beast and you'll see.

I looked at the beast and my breath hitched. He was no beast at all, he was me. He was who I used to be. He was the kid who popped up in Ozpin's office with his shaggy brown hair. The same kid who went with Next to destroy an ancient grimm. However, that boy never returned to Beacon, he was changed physically and emotionally to who I am now.

Something was different though. He was almost grotesque. All of those wounds I had gotten from the ancient grimm still looked fresh on his body. His rib cage was crushed, one of his eyes were missing and his one green eye was bloodshot. His face had so many gashes that you could barely make out the facial features and his jaw just seemed to hang there.

"Now," Grant continued, "you two need to merge."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "How the hell am I supposed to do that."

"Grab my hand." My old self told me in a raspy voice, sticking his out weakly.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, his hands had like no skin and had broken fingers. It was kind of gross.

"Do it damn it!" Grant yelled.

I sighed and took his hand and I could feel my hands get gooey as we began to get encased in green slime. It was all the way up our arms when I heard a scream, Weiss's scream. I closed my eyes just in time to see that Next had broken fee and grabbed Weiss's rapier from her then effectively stabbed her in the chest.

"Weiss!" I called as Ruby caught her as she went unconscious.

Next laughed wickedly and took a step to Ruby who, was too weak from trapping Next with the large gashes in her legs, she couldn't move anymore. I saw green ooze start to form on Next's body and I realized that it was almost the exact same stuff that changed me in those woods all that time ago.

He was right in front of Ruby and Weiss, Ruby holding Weiss protectively. Next bared his claws and looked at them with a maniacal grin on his face.

Just before the swipe of his claws reached the girl's I instinctively tried to pull my hand away and said, "Don't touch them." through my clenched teeth.

"Alex?" Ruby asked.

I flinched in shock when I realized my hand had stopped millimeters from Ruby's face and she had heard me say, don't touch them, in my own voice.

Next cursed under his breath an continued to try to gain control but the more I focused the faster the ooze formed on his body. Then something both amazing and weird happened. I watched as the beast and I's hands merged together and for ever little bit of our bodies that merged into each other, he moved closer and eventually Next could no longer move, just cry out in pain and anger. As our shoulders started to merge, I could feel the pain I did when Next changed my body. Next and I both screamed out but the beast gave me a warm smile, like he was happy that he wouldn't feel the pain he has endured for so many months.

As we continued to merge, I could feel me shrink those few inches and I felt my hair fall on my forehead. Everything went dark but I was still conscious. Then I became overcome with pain and relief as my skin burned then healed over. I saw light but it was all blurry but slowly, my vision was returning.

Soon all of the pain, everything, it was too much, we all blacked out.


	39. Secrets of the Soul

I woke up and the light coming in from the crack in my curtain stung at my eyes.

"Jace Nexus! Get your butt down here and have breakfast!" My mom called from the kitchen, "You're leaving for Beacon today!"

After hearing that I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Mom and my older brother Monty were sitting at the table waiting for me. There was a stack of pancakes at my seat read for me.

Sitting at the table, Monty and I smirked as he held the maple syrup in his hands.

"Would you please pass the syrup my dear brother?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yes brother, I shall" Monty shot the syrup across the table in which I caught it in a portal then it came onto my pancake.

However, Monty being the jerk he is, he kicked me under the table, making me accidentally move the portal over my pancake into….

"Boys!" Mom yelled angrily, whipping the sticky liquid from her eye lids. I dispelled my portals and Monty put the bottle of syrup down gingerly. After a few seconds of complete silence, my mom started to laugh. Monty and I looked at her confused before breaking out in laughter as well.

Monty and I made it to Beacon several hours after breakfast. Mom cried as we boarded the airship and flew off towards the kingdom a Vale.

The middle of the night was so much fun, me, my brother and two guys, Qrow and Tai, decided to walk around campus and try to see one of the classrooms. We came to one and, of course, it was locked. But that Tai guy just punched a hole in door and opened it from the inside. I was actually scared that we'd get in trouble and kicked out! I was a tear younger than everyone so it was easy for me to get left behind by the older guys but luckily Monty used his semblance to take the door back to when it was whole, leaving it closed behind us

We were sitting in the middle of the class room talking and drawing stupid pictures on the chalk board when Monty and I flicked our wolf ears at a sound coming from hallway.

We jump behind the massive desk at the front of the room and attempt to be as quiet as possible. After a few minutes, the door opens and we hear the flapping of wings then a crow of raven with beating red eyes land on the chalkboard and stares directly at us. Tai, Monty and I look at it skeptically but Qrow just sighs and gets up.

The rest of us follow his lead and look up at the crow.

"What's with the crow?" Tai asked.

Qrow sighed, "It's a raven and it's my sister."

The Cro…I mean raven, flies down but it shifts into a girl with black/red hair before it touches the ground.

"What are you doing in here brother." The raven girl asks.

"Just having a little fun, what are you doing here?" Qrow asks, "I thought you were asleep?"

"We heard you leave." A girl's voice spoke from the direction of the door.

She had shoulder length black hair that ran red at the tips and piercing silver eyes.

Both girls were short but the one at the door was a couple inches shorter than the raven girl.

"Guys, this is my sister Raven." Qrow said the looked to the other girl, "And, uh, who are you?"

The girl looked over to us shyly, "My name's Summer, nice to meet you."

"Ah, Summer," Qrow said, "This is Tai Yang, Monty and Jace."

Raven looked him up and down then smiled while he smiled at Summer. _I can see the future love triangle already._

Monty looked at Summer and frowned deeply.

When we woke up the next morning a dude named Peter along with Tai and I had convinced Qrow to wear a kilt and told him it was a uniform. He didn't know better either because unlike the rest of us, he and his sister have never been to a combat school before. So, Qrow showed up to the cliff for initiation wearing a green and red plaid skirt!

Halfway through initiation, Raven, Summer, Qrow, Tai, Port and I got backed into a corner. We were backed into the side of a cliff, surrounded by beowolves, ursai and several deathstalkers with a couple nevermores flying overhead. We have no idea why so many grimm have accumulated around us but there was no way ALL of us would make it out of here.

I looked to Monty and he looked right into my eyes and I knew exactly what he was thinking. You see, my brother control certain aspects of time but he can also see future events that are destined to happen. You can never avoid them, just postpone them. This was the sad moment when he knew how to get others out alive but it means two of us wouldn't get out.

Looking at Monty I smiled sadly and nodded. He whispered a plan into my ear then we went to work. Monty made his way to Summer and whispered something in her ear that made her smile but a lone tear strayed down her face. To this day, I don't know what he said to her.

We pushed ourselves to the front of our small group. He nodded at me and I created a giant portal in front of us, blocking our little goup, standing on the grimm's side. Monty placed his hand on it and focused while I made the exit portal above the grimm.

It worked perfectly, most of the grimm went through the portal and feel out of the exit portal as baby grimm, dying on impact.

One of baby grim however fell on top of Monty so he fell into the portal. I immediately dispelled the exit. The amount of grimm left the others could handle easily. It was too late for Monty though, he was reduced to a baby and lost into the depths of the portal.

As I watched as my brother disappeared, a beowolf pit right into the portal. The other's watched in shock as I fell into my own portal with the beowolf still latched on to me and the entrance disappeared.

I died that day but I was also merged with the beowolf. My soul merged with a soulless creature and I floated out of the portal into a four year old boy blowing a blue and grey whistle.

I opend my eyes and I was lying on the couch in the white room. It was a dream, all a dream.

"Hey." A voice said. I recognized it but it was different at the same time.

Across from me sat Next or, was it Jace Nexus. He looked just like the boy in my dream except the half grimm mask on his face. It was strange though, he didn't look like the calm cool man like when I first saw him or the maniac he was before. He looked like a teenager now, rather than the man I saw and he looked sad and depressed. His black ears positioned down on his head of thick black hair. His blue eyes just stared down at his feet.

Despite the look on his face I jumped up into a battle position.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked.

"I can't leave. I'm a part of you." He said.

I relaxed a little and sat back down. It felt like hours before he spoke again.

"I never knew what happened to them until I brought you here." Next said, "Yang looks more like Tai than Raven though but Ruby," He shakes his head, "A spitting image of Summer."

"You and your brother sacrificed your selves to save them." I said, "Why do you want to kill them and destroy remnant?"

He sighed and looked up at me, "I guess it was the grimm in me."

"No," I told him, "If it was the grimm we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Next smirked, "I guess you're right."

"You were angry." The realization hit me, "You were angry that your brother knew and you couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Well how would you feel!" He yelled angrly, tears dripping down his face, "How would you feel if your brother knew you would die! Monty lived! He just got his age thrown back! I died and had to watch you live!"

"You knew what would happen too!" I yelled back, "But you still did it! You did it to save your friends!"

"But-" He tried to protest.

"No! You All would have died!" I said, "Now you probably just killed a girl who didn't do anything to you!"

He looked at me as if I had two heads then looked back to his feet and broke down.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed, "I know ok? I know what would have happened! I'm just so angry that he got to live and I didn't. There was so much I wanted to do that I hated everyone else who got to live!"

I thought for a minute and remembered that he has been with me most of my life, he experienced the world with me, felt the things I felt.

"But you did." I told him, "I might not remember the life I had before but I do know that you have been with me since I was four. You have lived in me, experienced everything I had! You have lived but not in the way you may have thought."

The look on Next's face was a wide grin, "I can't believe it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Next?"

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" He said, "You reminded me so much of myself and your brother reminded me of Monty!"

"What are you on about?" I questioned.

Next smiled widely, "You're me from a different dimension. That's why I thrown in your body and your brother was thrown in your brother's body."

"That sounds ridiculous Next!" I said.

He shook his head, "My real name is Jace, Next was the nick name my brother gave me. And my portals are the part of my semblance that I never fully figured out. In your world, Monty made a show that showed the future events of what happened in this world."

I nodded, why would this surprise me, I'm in Remnant talking to a dude in my head.

"Look Alex," Jace told me, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I'll help you and your brother get back to your own world but you have somethings to take care of first. You're going to wake up now. I'll see you later."

 **Author's Note**

 **If this was kind of confusing good because that was my intention,**


	40. Just Say It

I woke up in a wooden room, the cabin the town let us use I'm guessing. I was lying in a bed with Grant sitting in a chair next to me, at least I thought it Grant, he looked different. His hair was still in the same style but it was a dark brown and he was actually a little taller, and his eyes were green too.

"Grant?" I asked.

He smiled, "I barely recognize you too."

I looked at him funny then ran into the bathroom. My hair was brown and shaggy again and I had green eyes, my wolf ears gone.

"We are still faunus though." Grant said, "I guess we always were."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"We have reverted to ourselves from earth but we still have our faunus abilities and semblances." He explained.

I nodded and looked at myself for a moment, "Where's Weiss?"

"In the master bedroom with Ruby unconscious." He said.

I started for the door.

"There's no point, you can't-" Grant started but I cut him off.

"I need to make things right." I told him before I left the room.

I walked across the small house to the master bedroom but yang blocked my path.

"Alex!" Yang hugged me, "You're ok!"

"You're not mad that I…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Yang let a few tears fall from her cheeks as she looked at me, "No, we all know it wasn't really you. Besides, you stopped him from finishing Weiss and my sister off."

"I need to see Weiss and speak to Ruby." I got right to the point, "And you need to talk to Grant."

"But-"

I shook my head, "Trust me."

Yang studied me for a moment before moving around me and walked to the living room.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Ruby's voice say from the other side of the door.

I walked in the door and saw Weiss wearing one of Ruby's tank tops and could see that she had bandaged wrapped around her chest and stomach and around her right hand. Ruby was wearing dark grey tank top and a black hoodie. She also had on some black shorts with a red trim, bandages wrapped around both her legs and her left forearm. Her cloak was on the chair she was sitting on and crutches leaning against the wall next to her.

I frowned, looking at my feet "Hey Ruby."

She looked towards me, "Hey Alex."

The usual upbeat tone she usually had was almost non-existent.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she went to get up.

I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, "No, stay, I need to talk to you anyway."

She nodded and sat back down.

I looked at Weiss then at Ruby who had a deep frown on her faces as she studied Weiss's features like she was never going to see them again.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I should have told you guys sooner." I said.

"Yeah you should have." Ruby said coldly, "but I also can see why you didn't. Besides, there was nothing we could have done to help you."

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

She smiled a little, "If Yang isn't mad what makes you think I would be?"

"Cause Weiss is…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, "She's your girlfriend."

"Yeah but she should be yours." I said quickly.

Ruby looked at me with her cheeks turning red, "B-but I'm not-"

"Gay?" I asked. "C'mon Ruby, you have never looked at guys like you look at Weiss! Grant noticed, I noticed and your sister definitely noticed. I know you know. Why do you hide it? You could have been dating Weiss before you found me in those woods."

Ruby bit her lip and leaned back in her chair, "I guess I was scared. I was picked on a lot in signal and I guess I didn't want Weiss to reject me and not go near me."

"That would have never happened. When I got here I messed up all of your timelines. I was there when you should have been. You guys should have always been together." I explained.

Ruby looked like she was going to cry, "You can't know that for sure."

"I do for two reasons;" I replied, "One, Lately Weiss and I have been growing apart we just seem to be repelling each other. Two, I saw how close Weiss stuck to you when we were fighting you. You were stuck like glue."

Ruby was so focused on me she didn't see Weiss open her eyes so, I wanted her to tell me how she felt so Weiss would hear.

"Yeah, right!" She said, "Like she'd be interested in someone like me! She constantly calls me a dolt and a child! Didn't she tell you she tried to change teams because of me?! NO! And the only reason I do is because Ozpin told me! She hates me!"

"But you still like her!" I countered, "You made sure she didn't go into that cave! You put yourself between her and Next when she was hurt!"

"Anyone would have done that!" She yelled.

"Yang was closer!" I said.

Ruby looked towards the door like she wanted to run but couldn't. She whipped the tears off her face.

She spoke in a normal speaking voice, "She's hurt me so much emotionally already, I don't think I can handle anymore Alex. I don't know why I still even like her."

"Ruby," I asked, "When was the last time she did anything like that."

She thought for a minute, tears sliding down her cheeks, "Before you disappeared. After that…Nothing."

Ruby grabbed her crutches and headed for the door.

"Ruby!" I demanded.

"I care about her too much to lose her forever! I don't want to get hurt!" Ruby yelled the last part as she swung around to look at me but she noticed Weiss was awake, staring at Ruby in pure shock.

"Weiss." She said softly.

Ruby looked at the floor and left the room quickly.

Weiss tried to get up and go after her but I handed her a glass of water.

"Thank god you're ok." I said, "But you can't get up yet, I'll go after her."

Weiss nodded as I left the room and told Blake that Weiss was awake.

I sniffed the air and located Ruby's scent. She was fast, even on crutches. I followed the scent all the way into the village and into the center of town where she was sitting on edge of a large fountain with her hood up. Her hands were covering her face and I hear the faint sound of her sobs as I walked over to her.

"Ruby…"I said.

"No it's not." She mumbled, "She hates me."

"I'm sorry," I frowned, "I just thought if she heard you…"

"You did it on purpose!" She yelled, getting up as she winced in pain.

"Yes but I thought-"

Ruby ran forward and rammed into me with her shoulder, "You jerk! Agh!"

She hit the ground hitting her head on a rock then gripping her leg. I could see blood seeping through the bandages on her right calf and from the new wound on her head.

"Ruby!" I tried to reach her but she pushed me away.

"I tore my stitches." She said, "I don't want your help."

"She doesn't hate you!" I said angrily, now irritated at her stubbornness.

"How do you know?" She yelled at me.

"Because I had to stop her from coming after you!" I yelled back.

She looked back at me with a considerable less angry look on her face but said nothing. She gripped her head, obviously feeling the small concussion coming.

"Can I please help you now?!" I yelled.

Ruby nodded painfully as she whimpered when I picked her up the grabbed her crutches.

It took her about two seconds to pass out from the concussion but I knew she'd be fine. Once we made it back Yang looked over to us and turned white.

"What happened?" Yang asked, taking Ruby and laid her on the couch.

"She tore her stitches." Blake said looking at Ruby's leg. She reached for the first aid kit and worked on the younger teen's leg.

"And got a concussion." I added the looked back at me awaiting my tale of how this happened, "She ran over to punch me and when her stitches ripped she fell over and hit her head off a rock. She managed to stay conscious until we finished our argument though."

Blake laughed as I said the last part.

"What's so funny?!" Yang yelled, "My sister's hurt!"

"Oh, don't be dramatic." Blake said, "She'll be alright. I laughed because I owe Weiss twenty lien."

Yang and I raised our eyebrows at Blake.

"Weiss bet me that Ruby was like Yang when she's angry." Blake explained.

"And how am I when I'm angry?" Yang asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Impulsive, careless, violent…" Blake tells her.

"Don't forget their need to run away and stubbornness." I said suppressing a laugh.

Blake smirked and nodded, "Definitely."

Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes. Yang went over and kneeled down next to her sister while Blake took some food into Weiss.

"How ya feeling sis?" Yang asked.

Ruby groaned, grabbing Yang's right arm and put it over her face, "I have a headache."

"Well you shouldn't have been so careless." Yang said.

"You're the one to talk." Ruby grumbled.

I suppressed a laugh and went into see Weiss.

When Weiss saw me walk in she smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I have a hole in my stomach." She replied.

I chuckled, "Wow, sarcasm's a good look for you."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Is Ruby ok?"

"Yeah she's just got a bit of a headache." I told her.

Blake quietly left the room and I sat next to her bed.

Weiss frowned and silently stared at her feet under the blanket.

"It's fine Weiss, it was my fault, I shouldn't have tried to force her into it." I said.

She shook her head, "It's my fault, I should have said something when you two were talking."

"How much did you hear?" I asked curiously.

"Enough. Do you think she hates me?" She asked.

"No and unlike Ruby you ask me if she hates you. She was just adamant that you did." I said.

Weiss sighed, "I don't blame her for thinking that. And I feel horrible for the things I said and did to her, she's the first person to try to be my friend."

I smiled, "It's amazing that she still likes you."

"I don't want to be that person anymore." She confessed.

I nodded, "Then the only thing left do is ask if you like her."

The look in her eyes says it all. I walk over to the door and opened it, revealing the eavesdropping Ruby with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"You two need to talk." I said. As I stepped out of the room and closed the door once Ruby was inside.

Grant was waiting at the end of the hall smiling, "You did a good thing Alex."

I smiled, "They're cute."

He nodded in agreement then spoke, "We need to talk about leaving."

I nodded, "After we get back to Beacon we will talk to Ozpin."

"Ok," Grant said and left.

It was getting late and Yang asked me to get Ruby to come out for food but when I opened the door I smiled. Ruby had her arm over Weiss's shoulder as the white haired girl was snuggled into her chest.

I quietly grabbed yang and we both took pictures of the couple, they are not going to be happy when they look at their scrolls tomorrow.


	41. It's Time

It was a long night. Yang, Blake, Grant and myself completed the mission so we could go home. The next morning the airship to beacon came and we were all just glad that we were that place. We thanked the villagers for the cloths they gave up and they thanked us for destroying the nest of grimm.

Yang and I couldn't help but smile at Ruby and Weiss. They were cute together, I don't know how I didn't notice earlier. Since Weiss was still too weak to walk, Yang had to carry her and the pout on Ruby's face was priceless and was upset that she was on crutches.

It was actually kind of weird to see Ruby in regular clothes, but since her uniform was at Beacon and her combat stuff was ripped to shreds, she didn't have much choice. When I went to apologize for Next ripping her stuff she just shrugged it off and told me she was getting too big for her clothes anyway.

We all slept on the trip back to Beacon, it was peaceful, I will really miss these guys when we have to go back home. Not for long though, just until I forget. It was depressing really, having been through so much with these people and now having to say goodbye.

Before we landed Professor Goodwitch messaged Grant and I that he needed to speak to us once we got back to the school. Grant and I looked at each other with solemn looks son our faces. The girl's studied us and knew what was coming.

Team Ruby headed to the infirmary while Grant and I headed to Ozpin's office. I don't remember entering the school and I don't remember knocking on the big oak doors to the headmaster's office but none the less, it happened.

Ozpin gestured for us to have a seat. Once we were seated we looked up at him, his eyes studying us.

"You've…changed." He said.

My only response was; "Yes sir."

He sighed heavily, "Well I attempting to make light of the situation but it seems you already know why you are here."

We nodded.

"Speak to the headmaster boys." Goodwitch ordered.

Ozpin raised his hand, "It's quite alright Glynda. The fact of the matter is that they don't belong here and they know it." He stared at us with such intensity I felt like breaking under his gaze, "Leave us please Glynda."

The professor left the room and Ozpin continued.

"Now," He started, leaning back in his chair, "I was watching you, Alex, when Next took over, and how all of you handled the situation. I have to say, I am very impressed."

"You knew!" I yelled angrily and jumped up in my seat, "You knew and didn't say anything! You caulk have stopped it. Next could have killed them all!"

"Now if I thought that, I wouldn't have let you go." Ozpin said calmly, "Right Grant?"

I looked to my brother and raised an eyebrow.

Grant gave me a small smile, "It was why he put me on the same team as you."

"Yes, he may not remember but when he first showed up here seventeen years ago, he popped up right in the middle of initiation." Ozpin explained, "I had a feeling that you two were connected when you popped into my office."

"Then why did you send me away!" I demanded.

"Mr. Shade couldn't leave either." Ozpin said.

"So it was a test?" I questioned.

"Yes."

I was shocked. All this time Ozpin knew everything I needed but he never said anything.

"Why?" I asked, "You knew and didn't tell me. Why?"

"Monty and Jace Nexus's transcripts were interesting to say the least." Ozpin paused and thought for a moment, "Before initiation, he went to the headmaster and told him that he and Jace wouldn't be placed on a team. At first the headmaster didn't know what the boy was talking about. However, he did after they left."

"Look," I said, "I won't ask how you know that. What I do want to know is the point to this and do you know what Monty told Summer?"

Ozpin looked to Grant, "I would like to know that myself."

Grant sighed, "He told her about the day she would die and no matter what, she needed to protect Ruby until it was time."

"Time for what?" I asked.

Ozpin got up to look out of his massive window, "There is a war coming and it needs to be fought." He turned to us, "You two being here has postponed it but if this continues, you will both be the cause of Miss Rose's demise."

"What does Ruby have to do with this?" Grant asked.

"One day you will discover the answer to that but for now I want to explain something to you boys." Ozpin sat back down, "Your world is different from ours in many ways but your minds are the biggest difference."

Grant and I looked at him quizzically.

"As you know we have something called aura, something we are born with and will one day unlock. Many years ago humanity came into contact with the grimm and to protect themselves, were forced into unlocking it. In your world, there is no grimm, therefore no reason to unlock your aura."

"Wait." I interrupted, "You're saying that we always had auras?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Now that you two have your auras and semblances, I have no doubt that it will affect you in your own world. You may see people use their semblances in everyday life too, it is very rare but you will be able to see them if you focus."

"So, people with supernatural powers are…"

"Aura users yes." Ozpin confirmed, "Now, about you leaving."

Grant and I's excitement disappeared as we once again feared the inevitable.

"I will allow you to stay until your friends are well again. Miss Xiao long and Miss Belladonna will need you two to temporarily fill in for their injured teammates." Ozpin said, "But after that you will have to leave."

We nodded and got up to leave but Ozpin stopped us, "Go ahead Mr. Shade, I need to talk to Alex for a moment."

Once Grant was gone he handed me a few pieces of paper and told me to write down everything he told me to. When I was done he put it in an envelope and told me to put it in my pocket before I leave home.

The next few days passed slowly. Ruby and Weiss spent every waking moment together and Weiss was recovered way before Ruby, the reason being that the scythe wielder kept tearing her stitches because she just wants to get up and run. Eventually they let her out once she could fully utilize ONE of her leg and insisted she used a crutch until her other leg was fully healed.

That brings us to this moment. Grant and I followed by team RWBY, JNPR and Ozpin walking into forever falls armed to the teeth, on our way to where it all began.

"Well it's time." Ozpin said.

I nodded and grant and I closed our eyes, _It's time Jace._

Within seconds we were cloaked with shadows and when they disappeared grant had one brown and one green eye and I had one green and one blue eye with half a grimm mask a happy medium and understanding with Jace and I.

When he saw Ruby I heard his thoughts.

 _She looks just like Summer._ He thought

I nodded then we walked over to Weiss who took a step back.

Jace scratched the back of our head and…blushed?

"Look," he said in his own voice, normal, not psychotic, "I'm sorry, I um, almost killed you and your friends."

I mentally laughed as Weiss smiled, then we walked back to the spot.

Monty/Grant went up to Ruby and whispered into her ear in Monty's voice, , "A long time ago, my brother and I saved your family here." Ruby's breath hitched, "I knew the second I saw her what her fate would be and why she did it." Her eyes became watery, "I told Summer what a great daughter she would have one day and that it was important to protect you and that she would die doing so. Now, we have to do the same thing, follow your instincts and you will do great things Ruby." He pulled away from her and smiled softly at the now crying girl.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Yang was standing right behind her sister and heard every word. She smiled teary eyed as she wrapped her arm around Blake and nodded.

Ruby smiled and managed to whisper, "Thank you." As Weiss wrapped her in a hug.

Monty/Grant returned to the spot below the cliff and everyone waved at us. I felt in my pocket and nodded as I felt the envelope in my pocket.

"This is it." I smiled.

Jace took over and made a portal behind us and Grant jumped in. I took one look back at everyone and smiled jumping through as well. Jace gave me full control again and I blacked out only to wake up in the white room.

I sat on the couch and looked at him, "Will I ever hear from you again?"

He smiled, "After you forget I will see you in your dreams again."

I nodded, "I don't want to forget."

"I know but you won't remember anyway." He looked behind him, "Well, it's time. See ya around."

With that I blacked out again.

 **Author's Note**

 **Ok, this is not the last chapter, It's the second last chapter which I will post tomorrow or Tuesday because I have yet to write it. This is my closing author's note though because I want a clean ending without anything to get you out of the mood of the ending. I just want to thank you guys for everything and reading this story to the end. A HUGE thank you to Gazingsky for giving me this story to begin with. He is the true hero of this story (literally he based the main character on himself). Anyway, this isn't the last time you'll hear from me though, I have a story that I'm going to write as soon as I finish New but I have to finish the planning for it first though. It's called RWBY Unnamed.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **I am going to write a Non RWBY story but since it isn't fan fiction, I'm posting it on wattpad. The link to my account is in my profile. All my fan fictions are going there too.**

 **Lastly, If you have any Questions Comment please and I want EVERYONE to comment on the final chapter. What did you think? I will PM everyone who comments on the last chapter.**

 **Thank you again, enjoy the last chapter!**


	42. New Beginnings

It all came back to me like a speeding bullet, my friends, my family, everything. Even my last name, Daniels. I kind of liked Ozpin better though. Everything gave me a headache but as soon as it came, it left.

I looked beside me and saw Grant trying to get up. We looked the same as before except our weapons were gone, our steel armour, searching my pockets, my scroll and the letter were gone too. Our regular clothes we wore in Remnant was the only thing we had. My whistle was in my pocket though, it was weird because I specifically remember being bummed that I forgot it on my nightstand.

Grant and I sat up and looked at each other then looked at the house in front of us. Our house. We were in our backyard where Next had sent me to remnant. It was windy and the sky was grey. Looks like a storm was about to start.

Suddenly I felt a buzz in the left pocket of my jeans. My eyes widened when I realized it was my cell phone that had gone missing as soon as I was transported.

I scrolled through it, seeing that I had 145 messages and notifications. The oldest dating back over a year, the year I left. I looked at the date and it read the same day I left, a year later. Most of the messages were from mom and dad, some from my friends complaining that my parents kept calling, asking if they'd seen me.

Grant looked at the house wide eyed, "It's been 10 years since I was here."

That's when I realized Grant was sent to RWBY when he was 6 so technically it's been 14 years since he was here. Wait. It's been a year since I was here! Mom and Dad are going to FLIP.

"Uh Grant." I said.

"Yeah?"

"You've been gone for 14 years." I said.

"Yeah?" he said quizzically.

"You're supposed to be 4 years older than me," I explained, "Now we are the same age and you don't look like you did when you were 6."

Once the realization hit him he paled, "Oh, Sh*t."

"Wait," I said, "Do you think…"

Grant reached in his pocket and found his bob the builder wallet he had when he was a kid and opened it up. He pulled out his bus pass, the ID he had to have in his elementary school and (Thank god for out our over protective mother) a copy of his health card and birth certificate.

Grant sighed I relief, "Thank you mom."

We giggled and got up off the ground and walked out of the back gate to the front of the house. I peered through the window and was happy to see that my parents still lived here. I was afraid it would be like in the movies when the kids finally return home and their family had moved away from the house.

I took the house key out of my pocket and shoved it into the keyhole, well tried to. They changed the locks.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"What do we do now?" Grant asked.

I took out my own wallet and opened it up, "I have forty lie- I mean dollars. You want to go get food?"

Grant lit up at the thought, "McDonalds?!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Sure, guess it's been awhile since you had some."

He nodded and we started walking down the street like we've been here the entire time. My mind felt funny because I know I haven't been here for a year but there was something else.

"Do you feel it?" Grant asked sadly.

"Feel what?" I asked.

He sighed heavily, "I already can't remember the name of my adoptive mother, I spoke to her when we got back."

I thought for a moment, how did I get to Remnant? I frowned, "I guess we got a couple weeks."

Grant nodded as I made a note in my phone ' _I am a faunus. Flick the wrist to get rid of the portals'_

"What you write?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

"If the portals pop up I need to remember how to dispel them." I said.

"Can you write make a fist to dispel my time crap?" he asked.

I nodded and typed it into my phone and shoved the device back into my pocket.

When we arrived at McD's we dined on the greasy goodness that Remnant didn't seem to have a lot of. However they have to fight grimm so I guess they can't really afford to risk their health.

After we finished eating I checked the time.

"Mom and dad should be home soon." I told him so we headed back.

When we got into the driveway mom and dad were still at work so we stood on the grass and tried to figure out what to say to them.

"We could tell them the truth." Grant suggested, "We wouldn't remember in a week or two anyway."

I shook my head, "Why don't we tell them the half-truth. Like, we didn't see what knocked us out but act like we can't remember anything but meeting each other."

"Sounds good." Grant agreed, "They'll just be happy that we're safe."

I nodded in agreement.

Just then we heard a car pull into the driveway and my heart started beating a mile a minute. I looked beside me and saw Mom and dad get out of the car. Dad didn't look happy to see what appeared to be two random teenage boys chatting on his lawn.

"Hey!" He called angrily, "You two get off my lawn!"

Grant and I were so scared that we couldn't move so he could see our faces or even run away, much less have the ability to speak. We just stared at each other having a panicked conversation with our eye.

We both went wide eyed when dad grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Hey, I'm talkin-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at my face wide eyed, "Alex?" he questioned under his breath.

"Honey?" I heard mom say as she came up behind Grant. She came beside dad to see what he was looking at and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, "Alex?"

All I could do was nod before mom tackled me with a hug and told me how much she missed me and fired off like fifty questions.

"Who's your friend?" Dad asked sternly.

Grant didn't say anything. He kept his head down and handed dad his wallet. Dad raised an eyebrow as he opened it and looked through it, his eyes getting wider and wider. Grant raised his head to look at him with my same green eyes.

"No." Dad said, "You can't be my son, he would be 21 right now! "

"No, Dad." I spoke, "It's really him."

Dad looked back at Grant, "How old are you, boy?"

"Seventeen." Grant answered sheepishly.

"How do we know you're who you say you are." He asked.

"My room is red and the last door on the right." He said.

"For all we know you could've broken in to see." Dad said.

Grant looked like he was going to cry so mom stepped in, she looked into his eyes, and started to cry.

"My baby boy." She said and gave him a hug, causing Grant to cry as well. The 14 years of being away from his family, was taking the toll on him, even if for most of that time he couldn't remember.

"I-I ga-ve Alex a b-b-blue and grey whis-whistle." Grand sobbed out, "Fourth birthday."

Dad started to cry and kneeled down to hug him too.

They never did ask how Grant and I found each other or where we had been, it was more of a task to accept both their son's coming back and having to buy clothes that actually fit us. Grant needed new everything; bed, dresser, things to entertain him, mom got him a phone but then confused the government guy when they had to get his birth certificate redone because he was four years younger than he should have been.

It was funny going back to school the following week. Grant and I had to take an exam to see what grade we needed to be in. It wasn't me they were concerned about, Grant had 14 years missing.

I waited for him in the office as the principal was talking to him and my parents. It felt like hours before they came out again, and I gotta tell you, the grin on his face was priceless. It turns out he passed into grade 12 with me easy. It turns out that when we got back, all of the schooling from remnant got turned into stuff we should know from earth.

It didn't even bother us that we were losing our memories anymore, we were happy that we were home, however, before we forgot everything, we found it amusing to find this worlds versions of our old friends, we even made them into new friends.

I showed Grant RWBY and he absolutely fell in love.

Eventually though, it was all gone and it took less than 2 weeks.

Grant and I were packing up our rooms to go off to Edmonton Alberta for our post-secondary. It was a long way from Ontario but after dad got a huge promotion at work, he could afford to fly us home whenever we needed to.

Grant was going into 3D animation and I was going into writing. Ever since that day Grant and I woke up on the lawn, I have been having these amazing dreams and I write about them and turned them into short stories and I even wrote one novel. Dad got us an apartment between the two schools we are going to. It was all set.

Grant and I were bringing boxes up to the attic when my eyes were drawn to a couple dusty boxes sitting in the corner. He must've noticed it too because we both dropped our boxes and headed over to the other two.

We dragged them out and whipped the thick layer of dust on the top of the boxes. We gasped when we read the names on the boxes. Mine said, Alex Ozpin and Grant's read, 'Grant Shade'

It felt like a pin in my head. I kind of liked the ring of Alex Ozpin. We looked at each other with the same thought. _It looks familiar._ Not the boxes themselves but the names written on them.

"Should we open them?" I asked.

Stupid question, I know, why wouldn't we?

Grant just nodded as we lifted the lids off of the large boxes. Inside looked to be a random selection of armour and object but sitting at the top of the pile was a thin rectangle an envelope. I raised an eyebrow as everything in the box looked so familiar.

I took out the letter, it was addressed to me, only, not me.

Taking the letter out of the envelope I read it aloud; "

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I am writing to you from the past and though you may not remember, you spent over a year in the world of Remnant, yeah, just like the show RWBY. In fact, you made friends with all those guys, you even dated Weiss for a while._

 _This letter is to help you remember. Ozpin said once you do, the world is open to you, you can come visit whenever you want but you can only stay for a month but Jace Nexus will help you._

 _Remember the day you popped up in Ozpin's office and Ruby hit you in the head multiple times with her scythe. Remember Weiss stabbing you. How about Next taking over your body? He's still in there you know._

 _I want you to remember who you were in Remnant and in your own world. Since you and grant have a soul from each world you CAN remember._

 _Just try, please._

 _-Alex Ozpin_

I looked at the paper and silently handed it to Grant. It was like blurs of a memory coming back slowly. I Picked up the white rectangle and pressed the orange button in the middle of it.

I jumped when the holographic screen slid open revealing the loading screen of Beacon academy's symbol. Once it loaded I dropped the scroll as I saw a picture of me, Grant and team RWBY pop up on screen. I flipped through the pictures of me and the team from the best show on the planet.

It felt as if a brick hit me in the head when I literally saw the life I had in remnant flash before my eyes. I knew Grant felt the same thing because he was crouched on the ground, wide eyed at the box before gingerly taking out two katars. Looking back in my own box, I managed to dig out my giant rifle.

"Grant." I said with a teary eyed smile.

"Yeah." He responded with a wide grin.

I was curious and opened up my contacts and dialed Weiss's number.

"Hello?" said the familiar on the other line.

I dropped the scroll and smiled.

One day. I smiled, One day.


End file.
